


BOYS IN LOVE (KAISOO EDITION)

by Always_Foreverlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cheating, DO NO HAVE SEX WITHOUT CONDOM, Drama & Romance, Escort Service, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Painful Sex, Suicide Attempt, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Toxic Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, post partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Foreverlove/pseuds/Always_Foreverlove
Summary: The more you love, the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite.Disclaimer:This story is not mine. This story is originally titled Boys In Love written by YugBam97Lover on AFF. It was created to be one shot Fics of many different ships. I have permission from her to use her stories  and adapt them into a Kaisoo pieces.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Undeniably Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boys In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705136) by https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1257937. 



> I tried my best with editing but there might still be some original names in these. If you noticed that just let me know! You guys should go check out the original one shot series too! Enjoy 😉

"Here comes your boyfriend" Baekhyun teased his best friend.

"He's not my boyfriend" Kyungsoo hissed, trying his best not to look at who Baekhyun is talking about.

He so badly wanted to kill Baekhyun right about now. He shouldn't have told him anything, but it's too late now. The cat is out of the bag.

"Are you blushing?" He asked, laughing out loudly. 

Obviously trying to get the blonde hottie's attention towards them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyungsoo pinched him under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Do you two plan to work today?" Cho Kyuhyun asked, looking at them sternly.

"Sorry hyung" They both mumbled as the team leader made his rounds. 

"Always getting me in trouble" Kyungsoo mumbled once Kyuhyun went to pick on other employees.

"I'm trying to help you," Baekhyun whispered.

"I do not need your help. Just forget it" Kyungsoo almost begged the older.

"You don't just drop the boss fucked me and expected me to let it go," He shook his head.

It has been almost three weeks since Kyungsoo confided in Baekhyun about his hook up with the boss. It took him a whole week to process the whole thing. He almost convinced himself that it was just a dream and it didn't really happen, but it wasn't. Judging by the fucking pain he had to deal with after losing his virginty.

Of course he only told Baekhyun. He knows he can keep a secret. He doesn't want to be gossiped about.

"He doesn't get to take your virginity and ignore you for three weeks," Baekhyun deadpans, earning another pinch from the blushing younger man.

"He's married. I knew it was a one time thing," Kyungsoo lied.

"I don't understand you," Baekhyun shook his head.

"There's nothing to understand. He needed someone that night and I happened to be there" Kyungsoo explained, with sadness to his tone.

Yes! he lost his virginity to his very married boss. It's not like Kyungsoo planned the whole thing.

**~Three Weeks Ago~**

Kyungsoo was exhausted beyond words. He just wants a drink. Then head home to the comfort of his king size bed. Baekhyun had already left. 

The lucky bastard.

"What can I get you handsome?" The bartender asked.

"Um... double vodka martini" He said, loosening up his tie.

"Coming right up, handsome" The bartender winked, turning his back on a blushing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wasn't good at flirting. In fact, he sucked at it. Every time, he attempted too. He was often ridiculed by his friends. 

While his bartender was mixing his drink another bartender sat a double black diamond martini in front of him. His regular drink.

"I didn't order this," He said, pushing it away.

"It's from the gentleman in the booth behind you," 

Kyungsoo looked in the mirror to see behind him. His eyes widen as the handsome, blonde man faintly, smiling watching him.

Shit! He cursed in his head. He got up after whispering something to his friends and made his way towards Kyungsoo.

Just refuse the drink and get the hell out of here, Kyungsoo told himself but his legs didn't follow the plan. He just sat there until the blonde was sitting right next to him.

"Hey there," He greeted in a low smooth voice that sent chills down Kyungsoo’s spine. He felt like he was trapped in a meeting room at Kim & Associate, since it's Managing Director, Kim Jongin that sent him that drink.

"Good evening, Mr. Kim" Kyungsoo greeted. He told himself to get the hell up and go home. He was just supposed to grab one drink and go home.

"So formal" He chuckled, watching Kyungsoo’s flushed face.

"Um...Thank you for the drink" Kyungsoo managed to croak out after a few minutes passed.

"No problem. What's the pretty guy from our accounting department doing by himself?" He asked, amusingly.

"Um...just getting a drink before I head home," Kyungsoo answered.

Shit! If only Baekhyun could see him now, Kyungsoo thought. He probably would be proud of him. Kyungsoo tried his best not to blush, but it's Kim Jongin that's talking to him.

See almost everyone in the accounting department knows that Doh Kyungsoo is helplessly, shamelessly, and hopelessly in love with their managing director.

Of course he’d never admit this to anyone except Baekhyun. But he gave himself away. Whenever Mr. Kim made his way into the accounting department for any reason, Kyungsoo turns into the biggest nerd, stuttering, bumping into people, spilling coffee on his co-workers, falling down, or falling on Mr. Kim himself but that was only once.

He hasn’t made a fool of himself like that recently. He’s stil gets flustered by Mr. Kim’s attention on him though. 

He accepted the drink and the two started chatting. The conversation was surprising going well. After talking mostly about the company for several minutes. Kyungsoo decided it was time to go home, because he still has to wake up early.

"I should head home," He mumbled.

"Mind if I tag along?" Mr. Kim asked. So innocently that there is no way Kyungsoo could say no. He knows what the implications are for letting the older man go home with him. There are a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea.

Kyungsoo knows he should say no. Jongin wasn't just his boss. He’s also married to a very beautiful woman whom he has a daughter with. Kyungsoo should run the other way. But at last he nodded and got up from the stool as Jongin paid the bartender before following behind him.

Kyungsoo has been approached many times by guys and always says no. He has always been careful. His mind is telling him that he shouldn't rush quick intimacy. He should take things slowly and cautiously but Kyungsoo ignored it. This is the man of his dreaming asking him to go back to his place.

Only an idiot would turn that down. Kyungsoo is far from an idiot. He thinks.

"You don't talk much," Jongin observed.

"Don't have anything interesting to say," Kyungsoo said. He keeps telling himself. This is a bad idea. He shouldn't be taking his boss home. But not once did he stop and tell the man that he changed his mind or this wasn’t a good idea.

"That's alright. Nothing wrong with silence," Jongin affirmed, shoving his hands into his pocket.

It's very cold outside. They’re waiting for a cab to pull up. Jongin’s a bit too drunk to drive while Kyungsoo hasn't had his car in two weeks. Finally, a cab pulled up, and Jongin held the door open for him.

A gentleman! Kyungsoo wanted to scream. He's such a sucker for men with manners. The cab ride is quiet and uneventful. The driver tried to engage them in a conversation but neither wanted that.

Jongin tries to pay the cab fee but Kyungsoo insists on paying it since Jongin already paid for their drinks. 

They took the elevator up to Kyungsoo’s apartment. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was all his. 

"Sorry it's a bit messy," Kyungsoo chuckled, opening the door.

"No worries," Jongkn said, taking off his jacket.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kyungsoo asked, already heading toward his smell kitchen but Mr. Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do with himself, but the way the boss was looking at him made him a bit uncomfortable and excited. He liked it a lot.

"No more drinks" The older man whispered so close to Kyungsoo’s lips that he felt them on his. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

"Okay," Kyungsoo whispered back. Jongin kissed his hand lightly. He smiled and Kyungsoo smiled back.

Kyungsoo’s heart was pounding in his chest. Pounding so fast he thought it would explode. He shouldn't be in his boss's arms. His head is spinning, and all he could think is Kim Jongin’s lip are pressing against his.

Warm, soft, and delicious, just as Kyungsoo had imagined a million times before. He pushed forward into his arms, their bodies pressing together. 

It was getting too hot. Jongin’s tongue assaulted his mouth, feeling his hands run over his body as he pushed Kyungsoo against the wall in his living room. As much as Kyungsoo wanted to lose himself into the moment he couldn’t stop the nagging thoughts running through his mind.

He broke off the kiss, shoving Jongin back a step. They stared at each other, panting, Kyungsoo’s body was hot and trembling.

"y...you're married" Kyungsoo said, touching his lips. He's a bit tipsy but he knows that's no excuse to hook up with his married boss. 

"I am..." Jongin said it wasn't a big deal. Kyungsoo looked at the wedding band on his finger.

"Is that a problem?" Jongin asked, after a few seconds of silence.

Yes! Kyungsoo wanted to scream. It's a big ass fucking problem. But he couldn't say that, hell he could barely think straight. Instead he melted into Jongin’s arm pulling him back into him. He gently kissed Kyungsoo’s neck, cheeks before his lips found his again.

They kissed all the way to Kyungsoo’s king size bed. Jongin pushed him into the bed and tower over him as he started unbuttoning his shirt, then helped Kyungsoo out of his.

Kyungsoo could hardly believe that he's naked with his boss in his bedroom. He could almost picture Baekhyun telling him good job. Because he's one of the people who got tired of hearing about Kyungsoo’s one sided love for the boss. Kyungsoo thought of telling him that's never done this but he didn't want to ruin the moment as Jongin kissed his inner thigh, causing him to let out a moan.

"Do you have lube?" Jongin asked, trailing kisses from Kyungsoo’s jaw to his ear and down his neck. Each soft brush of his lips pulled Kyungsoo in deeper. Kyungsoo nodded and opened the small drawer next to his bed and handed him the bottle. Just because he wasn't fucking, doesn't mean he couldn't fly solo whenever he needed too.

"If you're uncomfortable with anything, tell me and I'll stop," Jongin said, applying lube on his fingers. Kyungsoo nodded slightly, his breathing quickening with anticipation and excitement. Jongin slowly worked one finger in, and waited until Kyungsoo relaxed a little, then continued fingering him gently. 

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply when Jongin made the tiniest bit of movement inside of. After a couple of minutes, Jongin pulled his fingers and dipped the tip of his cock into Kyungsoo’s hole, stretching it wider than his fingers had.

Kyungsoo yelped from the pain asking if it was in. Jongin told him it was just the tip. Kyungsoo whimpered as the pain was consistently getting less bearable and his eyes watering uncontrollably until he cried for him to stop. Jongin pulled out immediately. And they stopped.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asked, with a concerned tone. Kyungsoo felt stupid and childish.

"I...I've..." Kyungsoo couldn't get a word out. He can still feel the pain. He felt stupid and ashamed, Jongin is probably regretting picking him up at the bar.

What the hell was he thinking? He can't even talk to this guy without freaking out and here he is trying to sleep with him. He hasn't spoken more than a few words to Mr. Kim for the past four years. 

"Are you a virgin?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo couldn't bring himself to look at him. He's twenty-four years old for fuck sake. He stared at his pink wallpaper.

"It's okay if you're. But you should've told me before we got started," Jongin said, massaging his shoulders and planting soft kissings.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Don't be. We don't have to do anything, you're not ready to do," Jongin assured him, pressing wet kisses on his cheek.

Kyungsoo surprisingly turned his face and kissed Jongin passionately on the lips. He pulled him into himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Jongin’s gorgeous face. He might never get this opportunity to be with the man of his dreams again. He was scared but his need for Jongin was stronger than the fear he felt. 

He looked up at him with his wide brown eyes, and he felt a burst of tenderness in his chest. 

He opened his mouth over Jongin’s and kissed him, using his tongue, his teeth. Jongin let him control the kiss and get comfortable before deepening the kiss. Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo’s obvious nerves. He trailed his fingers down his neck, leaving Kyungsoo breathless, his voice a mere squeak. Making Kyungsoo realize just how much he wanted and needed this man

"I want you" He whispered the god awful truth. He has wanted this man since the day he laid eyes on him at the conference in L.A. He even followed him to Seoul. He changed his whole life for a man he didn't know anything about but his name.

"You sure?" Jongin asked, caressing his face. Kyunsoo nodded and kissed him again. As the kissing got heavier, one of Jongin’s fingers rubbed slowly at the entrance before slowly sliding in, he began moving his finger in and out at a careful pace. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand tightly as he went deeper and Jongin paused.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" He asked. Kyungsoo shook his head no. He let Jongin work his fingers in, allowing the muscles in his ass to adjust to the stretching before Jongin pulled Kyungsoo into a spooning position. 

Kyungsoo calmed his nerves and relaxed his body. Telling himself he could do it. When is he ever going to get a chance to screw the love of his life? 

Jongin carefully slid his lubed cock into Kyungsoo’s tight ass. The sensation was different from his fingers. It wasn't painful like earlier but it was still uncomfortable like Kyungsoo’s ass was rejecting it. He felt like his asshole was a cobra squeezing its prey. Jongin moaned, whispering how tight Kyungsoo was and started to pump. Kyungsoo cried between heavy breaths. He couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

As his thrusting got faster, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hard cock and started jerking him, creating rippling waves throughout Kyungsoo’s body as he loudly came. Minutes later, Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s hot cum explode inside of him. Just like that he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Baekhyun, Junmyeon,and Minseok couldn't pick on him about it. Jongin was still inside of him, minutes after he came. He just held him. Kyungsoo couldn’t ask for a better time. No matter what happens afterwards. 

**Present**

"You need to talk to him,"

Kyungsoo shook his head no as the boss passed by their office.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim," Baekhyun greeted.

"Morning," He greeted his eyes, never leaving Kyungsoo who mumbled a good morning. Then walked off, only to stop.

"Mr. Doh see me in my office" Mr. Kim’s cold voice commended.

"Talk to him," Baekhyun urged as Kyungsoo pushed his chair out to let himself out. Everyone was looking at him as he followed the boss up to his office.

Kyungsoo thought he was both surprised and nonplussed at seeing him. He closed the door behind him. Jongin's tie had been loose around his neck.

"You look good," He said heartily, once they were inside his office. Kyungsoo didn't know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything. What could he say to the man that took his virginity and gave him the silence treatment for three weeks. It's not like he hadn't seen him around the office but he couldn't bring himself to talk to him.

"Still quiet, I see" He said, smirking. Kyungsoo wanted to shake him and remind him that he's the one that's been avoiding him. Not Kyungsoo. 

"Do you need something, Mr. Kim?" Kyungsoo finally asked. He didn’t want to play games anymore. He will eventually accept that Mr. Kim just wasn’t into him like that and what shared was a moment that will forever be engraved in his soul.

"Why are you so far? Come closer, Mr. Kim’s voice commended.

Kyungsoo kept his distance. Jongin motioned for him to come closer. Kyungsoo took his time, considering his every move. He stopped once he was close enough. Jongin pulled him even closer, closing the gap between them.

It seems his body remembers the feel of those hands- big, and strong.

"I missed you," Jongin said in that smooth velvety voice of his. Kyungsoo wanted to scream that he saw him every morning, but kept quiet.

Kyungsoo knows it's wrong, very wrong. Jongin is married. He should be touching and kissing his wife. It's wrong, yes, very wrong.

So, why does it feel so right?

Pushing him against the door of his private office, Jongin kissed him hard. Kyungsoo’s body stiffened as his mouth plundered his. He felt Jongin’s soft, demanding steel of lips against his own. Against his own will, a moan came from the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, and his arms lifted to wrap around Jongin’s neck. Their difference in height made it a bit awkward at first but they adjusted themselves comfortably.

Kyungsoo moaned into Jongin’s mouth shamelessly. Still kissing him passionately, Jongin pushed him towards the desk, which he cleared with a sweep of his arm, knocking papers to the floor. Kyungsoo couldn't resist. He pressed his back against the desk. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his waist, and moaned hungrily.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this," Kyungsoo protested, weakly. Jongin’s hand started to button down his shirt.

'Come on, I haven't touched you in weeks. I want you," Jongin groaned, kissing his neck, pulling him into him.

"Let's just..." His words were cut off by Jongin’s mouth pressing against his own. Everything stopped. His breathing, his resistance, even his heart seemed to take a pause. He wasn't focused on Jongin’s lips earlier. His lips were soft, warm, smooth, and firm just as he remembered from three weeks ago.

Jongin huffed against his cheek. Kyungsoo couldn't stop the tiny breathy noise that came from his own sigh. He pulled Jongin closer. Kyungsoo told himself to stop kissing him. He should stop him before it goes too far, but he can't help moving his lips against him and moaning into his mouth as he wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, getting him closer.

Jongin’s hand slipped into his pants, and he grinned.

"See, you missed me" He whispered. Kyungsoo felt himself give into his voice. Before he knew it, his pants dropped to the floor. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo so his back was to him.

Kyungsok felt Jongin’s lips kissing on his neck, biting, marking, and his hard cock teasing him. He can't believe he's bent over Jongin’s desk.

"Be gentle" Kyungsoo moaned, in a defeated tone. He felt the cold lube in his ass, as Jongin nibbled his ear.

With a single thrust, Jongin carefully inserted himself in Kyungsoo’s tight ass, as his cock throbbed at the warm confinement of Kyungsoo’s body. Kyungsoo groaned loudly, he slowly backed against Jongin’s big cock, trapping himself between him and the hard wooden desk.

"Miss me?" Jongin growled, slamming himself into Kyungsoo’s ass.

"Y-yess" Kyungsoo cried, fingers grabbing the edge of the desk. His body shaking in pleasure, sweat slicking his skin. Jongin’s thrusts got rougher, and faster.

"Harder" Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin wasn't being gentle. He was fucking him senseless.

"I thought you wanted it gentle," Jongin teased.

"No. I want it harder. FUCK ME HARDER!" Kyungsoo demanded, feeling ashamed of his demand of being fucked harder but he didn't care. He'd worry about that later.

"It feels so good to be inside of you again," Jongin moaned, as he thrusted in, his hand started tagging Kyungsoo’s hard cock he didn't stop until he felt Kyungsoo’s warm liquid in his hand. Kyungsoo’s ass tightened around his cock. Jongin pulled him by his waist as close as possible, and came. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s cock twitching inside of him, but not the streams of semen hitting inside his ass. Jongin fucked him through his orgasm. 

"Damn, that was hot," Jongin said, pulling out. Kyungsoo felt weak in his knees; they got wobbly on him and almost gave out but Jongin caught him. Well, he did want it hard.

"You alright?" Jongin asked, holding him up.

"I'm fine..." He lied. His legs are threatening to give up. To his surprise, Jongin cleaned him up and fixed his pants before sitting him down. With Jongin looking at him with those puppy dog eyes, Kyungsoo felt like adopting him.

"Where is your ring?" He asked, before he could stop himself. Jongin rubbed his hands together and let out a chuckle as he pulled another chair to sit in front of Kyungsoo.

"I don't need to wear anymore," He said, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his.

"Why not?" Kyungsoo asked this time he was looking directly into Jongin’s eyes.

"We got divorced," He said casually. Kyungsoo was surprised, and a bit taken back. All kinds of thoughts were running through his mind. Did he really just ruin someone’s marriage?! What the hell was he—

"Don't worry, it's not because of you. When we hooked up I was going through it, already," Jongin explained. He leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo. The kiss lingered. Kyungsoo felt butterflies in his tummy.

"I love you," Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth.

Shit! Did he just confess to the guy that he slept with twice? And recently divorced.

"Wow, my kisses are that good?" Jongin jokes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that" Kyungsoo said, his cheeks red as tomatoes.

"Don't apologize for your feelings. And any guy that's willing to follow me to Seoul without knowing or expecting anything from me is worth loving;" Jongin said.

"I did...I didn't—" Kyungsoo tried to deny it. He blushed. Oh shit! What if Jongin thinks he’s some kind of creep?! This sort of shit isn’t cute in real life. He’s just about to start apologizing when Jongin starts talking.

"Why do you think I ordered you, your favorite drink?" Jongin asked, and to be honest Kyungsoo has no idea and Jongin could tell.

"A few weeks ago you got so drunk, and they almost kicked you out of the bar. I helped you and you ended up telling me about some clueless asshole named Jongin Kim who you followed to Seoul," He smirked.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo shouted. How fucking embarrassing! And why doesn’t he remember this happening? No more drinking for him.

"So to answer you. I love you, too" Jongin whispered as Kyungsoo covered his face. Too embarrassed to look at his boss or is his lover now.

"This is so fucking embarrassing," Kyungsoo muttered. Jongin couldn't help but laugh at how cute he's like that.

"Have dinner with me, tonight" Jongin, caressing his face.

"Di...dinner? Like a date?"

"Yeah I feel like we're doing everything backwards" Jongin chuckled.

"You sure? You don't have to...Just because.."

"I want to. It's not because I took your virginity. I like you. A lot. I have since the day you got hired." Jongin confessed.

Kyungsoo couldn't figure out why Jongin would want to date someone as boring as him. He’s just a ball of awkwardness.

"What do you say, dinner?" Jongin said, making a pouty face.

How can he be so fucking hot and adorable at the same time? Kyungsoo wondered.

"I would love too," He accepted, smiling.

"Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer, " Jongin jested. Kyungsoo smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I wouldn't say no. I'm yours" He whispered, against his lips. Kyungsoo has never been more honest about anything in his life. No matter what happens in the future, he plans to stand by Jongin through it all.

The End.

__________________________________________________________________________


	2. Eyes On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for Cousin INCEST

Do Kyungsoo was glad that the day was over. He never wanted to become a team leader. He actually didn't think it was going to be so hard. Sure he’s got the weekend off to do whatever he pleases. But it also meant a lot more responsibility.

Like keeping track of everyone's assignments, and making sure they're doing their jobs. All on top of his own assignments.

It's driving him crazy. The only thing that's keeping him away from quitting is the salary increase, he received with the position. That much money, he'd be stupid to quit.

"Can you believe that the quiet guy from accounting is dating the boss?" Jaehyun whispered.

"Who?" Jisung asked.

"I can't remember his name," Jaehyun said. Kyungsoo has been hearing that rumor for weeks now. He doesn't take it seriously though those two just love to gossip. Last week Jaehyun was saying that their boss was caught with his mistress and he's getting a divorce even though the divorce thing was true the mistress part wasn't.

He's always gossiping about something or the other. The only person who listens to him is Jisung anyways. But then again, he has noticed the MD spending a lot of time in the accounting department. Maybe they're really an item. Either way, he didn’t concern him one way or the other.

Kyungsoo could just ask the younger man. He knows him but honestly, he'd rather not get involved until they announce it themselves.

Kyungsoo took out a cigarette and lit it. Then he made his way to his Nissan. He got a text message from Luhan asking him if he wants to join him and Sehun for dinner. Kyungsoo replied no. He just wants a shower and a good night's sleep. Something that has been always impossible to get because of some idiot that was born just to make his life miserable.

"Good night, hyung" a group of male co-workers shouted. Kyungsoo waved them off.

"He's so pretty!" One girl whispered, giggling.

Kyungsoo let out a laugh and got in his car. He's that all the time. He's prettier than most girls, although he used to find that annoying when he was younger. Now he just accepts it.

He enjoys the quiet drive home. Thinking about having the whole day off tomorrow to just relax and maybe sleep in.

✨✨

Within minutes, he parked his car and went inside.

The lights were off which is odd because his cousin should be home. It's not like he has anything else better to do than eat up all of Kyungsoo’s food.

"Nini?" He called out.

He was met with silence. Where did that stupid idiot go? He wondered.

Kyungsoo looked around the apartment but it was obvious, Jongin wasn't home. As if his job doesn't stress him enough and now he has to worry about where that idiot cousin of his.

When Kyungsoo’s aunt asked him to let Jongin crash at his place for a while. Kyungsoo couldn't say no. For only one reason, Jongin’s mother is his favorite aunt. She took him in and never once made him feel like he was an outsider. She encouraged him whenever he was thinking about giving up and made sure that he got everything he wanted. He loves her more than anyone else and he would do anything for her. But he cannot stand her entitled brat of a son. Being cousins the two couldn't be more different.

Kim Jongin is the son of Seoul's Prime Minister. He grew up with everything handed to him on a silver platter while Kyungsoo had to busted his ass to get everything he needed.

Kyungsoo’s father got locked up when he was ten and his mother remarried shortly after. His stepdad was no fucking angel. He was creepy and Kyungsoo didn't feel safe there. So he told his aunt about it. His aunt asked his mother to let Kyungsoo stay with her.

It's not like his mother cared anyways. She wanted to get rid of him. Staying with aunt meant dealing with his annoying, spoiled, giant of a cousin. Jongin is only a year younger than him but acts like he's two years old. Jongin never listens to Kyungsoo and always does as he pleases.

As if being born with a silver spoon wasn't enough the idiot also got blessed with unbelievable good looks, height, and the sexiest voice Kyungsoo has ever heard. Even though his aunt offered to rent him a place, Jongin insisted on staying with Kyungsoo. Talking about how he'd be lonely and doesn't know anyone in Seoul.

Tough luck! Kyungsoo didn't know anyone either, when he moved. He struggled to get adjusted if it wasn't for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He probably would've run back home since he wasn't finding any good jobs or a decent place to live.

He stayed with the couple for a year before he got settled into a new job at Kim & Associates. He bought his two bedroom flat although he curses himself for buying two bedrooms. If he hadn't he wouldn't be stuck with Jongin.

That clueless asshole.

Kyungsoo took a shower and changed into his PJ. He turned on the AC and went to sleep. Sometime during the night Kyungsoo felt two arms wrapping around his waist. He jumped off the bed and turned on the lights.

"KIM JONGIN!!" He shouted.

"Why are you yelling? Come back to bed" Jongin mumbled.

Kyungsoo looked at the clock on his night stand. It's nearly 3:40am.

"Go to your room," Kyungsoo murmured, crossing his arms over his chest.

"'Come to bed," Jongin retorted, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Kyungsoo blushed at the sight of his shirtless cousin.

"No. I said we're not doing this anymore" Kyungsoo spat. He has been over this with Jongin already.

"Come on I'm so fucking horny," Jongin whined, tossing his pants too.

One drunken mistake, and he's stuck with this man-child. He was tired of always being there when Jongin is horny or needed an ass to drill. It is always when he wants but when Kyungsoo wants it. He tells the older to just take care of himself because he isn't in the mood. Freaking asshole!

Kyungsoo regrets that night. Even if it was years ago. How long has been since high middle school? He wondered. Only if he hadn't gone to that stupid party, or gotten drunk to impress some dumb senior who ended up hooking with his best friend then he would've never ended up, bumping into Jongin, and crying into his arms. Kissing him, following him into that room, letting him take his clothes off, listening to his lies.

"Go take care of it in your room," Kyungsoo hissed, standing his ground.

"Soo ah" Jongin whined like a kid. Kyungsoo didn't move an inch.

"Go to your room and sleep it off, Nini" He said sternly.

"Come on, I know you miss my dick in you. It's been two days since I fucked you," Jongin grinned. His voice sends chills to Kyungsoo’s body.

"Talk to me with respect," He snapped.

Jongin is a fucking tall compared to Kyungsoo. Hell everyone is a giant compared to Kyungsoo. So, when Jongin stood up, wearing only his boxers. The older man felt a bit intimidated. He backed away from him and found himself against the wall.

"Come on, I know you want it," Jongin rasped.

"I...i don't..." He managed to say, feeling Jongin’s lips on his neck.

"Yes, you do. You're already hard," The younger smirked feeling him up.

"We're cousins. We shouldn't do this anymore" Kyungsoo weakly protested. The first time was a drunken mistake. But what was his excuse for going back for more. Time after time.

"It's never stopped us before," Jongin reminded, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down over his Pajama pants. Kyungsoo whimpered and bit his lower lip. He really shouldn’t give in.

His aunt has big dreams for Jongin. Being gay and fucking Kyungsoo isn't part of that plan. He knows this very well. He promised his aunt to introduce Jongin to a nice girl who he could settle down with.

"I want him to settle down, Soo. He listens to you. Find him a nice girl with a good family background," His aunt had told him over the phone.

Kyungsoo honest to God tried. He set Jongin up on numerous dates. All which ended with him losing a friend because his cousin is a dick. He has no idea what Jongin says or does to those girls that they end up not being friends with him. 

"Please...just stop" Kyungsoo begged, as Jongin teased his cock.

"I can force you, you know. I can punsh you into that bed and fuck the shit out of you...He bit his lip. But I don't want to do that," Jongin said, once again reminding Kyungsoo that he'll always be the weaker of the two.

When this whole thing started, Kyungsoo was drunk and heartbroken. Jongin wasn't. He took advantage of him. But it's not like Kyungsoo didn't want him. He's a gay man after all and he has noticed Jongin’s godly looks. He just wanted more than what Jongin was offering.

"Do whatever you want. I need to go to sleep" Kyungsoo said, defeated.

There isn't anything Kim Jongin can't have, including his ass. What Jongin wants Jongin always gets.

This is something Kyungsoo had to learn a long time ago. He always knew not to go after things Jongin wanted. Like when they were five and he had gotten an action figure for his birthday. 

Jongin threw a tantrum until Kyungsoo’s mother forced him to give it to him. Sure his aunt bought him another one but it wasn't the same.

Jongin has temper tantrums if he doesn't get his own way. Kyungsoo knows this, his parents know this, and all his friends know it.

"That's a good boy, hyung" Jongin whispered. His lips find Kyungsoo’s . He tasted like cool, sweet champagne.

He hungrily kissed Kyungsoo harder as he pulled his PJ shirt off and sucked on his neck. As much as Kyungsoo tried to hold it in, a moan escaped his lips. 

Naked in Kyungsoo’s bed, Jongin reached for the lube. He put some on his finger and started kissing Kyungsoo again. When his finger eased into Kyungsoo’s hole, he gasped. Jongin has some really long fingers. He slowly worked one finger in, once Kyungsoo adjusted. 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s middle finger run a circle around his hole, sweetly teasing it. He slowly pushed deeper into him, past the first knock, and then second. Kyungsoo feels his fingers wiggling inside of him.

When Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed the sheets tightly, Jongin’s smile widened. He knows he found Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. Focusing on the sensation of his fingertips, Jongin rubs his finger in circles around Kyungsoo’s prostate, applying gentle pressure. Kyungsoo’s asshole contacts tightly around his finger as pre-cum starts leaking out of the tip of his erect cock, dripping onto his navel.

He began to thrust his finger in and out of Kyungsoo, slowly, but firmly. Kyungsoo’s body experiences a warm, tingly wave, and he arches his back in ecstasy.

Kyungsoo was about to explode when Jongin suddenly pulled out his fingers.

"I was close!" He snapped. 

"Don't come just yet. I wanna fuck you, I want you to come on my dick," He whispered, stroking his cock a few times.

Kyungsoo felt pressure on his entrance increase. Jongin press hips into him. They gaze into each other's eyes, Jongin’s cock opening him up. He watched as the older winced, but he continued to plunge his hardness into his rectum. And slowly started moving in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass.

With each thrust Kyungsoo felt himself nearing. Jongin loves looking at Kyungsoo’s face as he fucks him. The sweat on his face, his damped hair, and the way he scrunches his nose. He loves his scent, his moans, and his gasps every time, he thrusts in.

"Faster! Deeper," Kyungsoo growled, arching his back so Jongin had more of his ass.

"You like that?" Jongin moaned into his mouth.

"y-yess! Shove it in, Nini" He begged. By now he has forgotten all about wanting to end this between him and his cousin.

Up to this day no one can fuck him like Kim Jongin can and he's been around the block.

"Remember when I fucked you for the first time?" Jongin whispered, thrusting harder and faster, causing Kyungsoo to moan shamelessly loudly. He's definitely going to get weird looks from the neighbors tomorrow.

"You weren't this good, then" Kyungsoo replied, tightly hugging Jongin’s sweaty body.

"Give me a break I was thirteen," He groaned, shoving his cock further.

Kyungsoo sank his teeth into his shoulder when Jongin hit his prostate again and again.

"Uh huh" Kyungsoo moaned.

"Shut up," Jongin said, laughing.

"Let me ride you," Kyungsoo moaned. Without pulling out, they switched positions. Kyungsoo with a playful smile. He pushed himself forcefully down onto his dick Jongin’s cock slid easily and deeply in and out of his welcoming and tight ass.

"You weren't this good either," Jongin remense, pulling Kyungsoo down as he forced his tongue inside the older's mouth who let out a moan. Kyungsoo rocked his hips back and forth, and bouncing up and down as furiously and as relentlessly as he could on Jongin’s cock.

"Ohmmm! 

Mmmmm! 

Fuck...yes...Ohhhhhh!" 

"You close?" Kyungsoo gasped in a mix of pleasure and heavy breathing.

"Yes...fuck! Just keep fucking yourself on my cock" Jongin said, guiding Kyungsoo’s hips. As the older rode his cock.

"God, I hate you" Kyungsoo moaned softly in an almost whimpering groan.

"You love me. Always have. Always will," Jongin said, smugly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as his toes curled up. He was so fucking close.

Jongin quickly switched their position. Kyungsok was on his hands and knees, Jongin fucking him doggy style. He was thrusting harder into Kyungsoo. He can't hold in anymore. Kyungsoo came several times. The older man looked spent. He can't say anything that makes sense.

Another thrust, Jongin collapsed on top of the older.

"Fuck!" He said.

"Shit," Kyungsoo moaned, trying to catch his breath.

They cleaned themselves off and got back into bed. Kyungsoo had to change the sheets.

"Don't end it between us," Jongin mumbled, he was spooning Kyungsoo. He sounds like he’s falling asleep.

"Your mom and my mom," Kyungsoo started to explain.

"Fuck them. We're two consenting adults, we can do whatever we want," He mumbled.

"We're two cousins first," Kyungsoo said, softly.

"Even if we were brothers I'd still fall in love with you. I've had my eyes on you since we were four," Jongin confesses once more. He kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"You love me?" Kyungsoo asked. This is the first time he's ever said that. He always assumed it was just sex between them.

"Why the fuck would I go through all this trouble for?" He chuckled.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo said, honestly.

"Go to sleep. You gotta work in a few hours,”

Kyungsoo knew this wasn't going to end well. He also doesn't believe that Jongin truly loves him, but for the moment he let himself be hugged to sleep by the idiot. Whenever Jongin gets tired of him. He will hold on to these memories.

The night Kim Jongin told him that he loves him.

"Love you, too Nini," He whispered, unsure if the sleeping man heard him or not. But that's tomorrow's problem.

The End.

  
  



	3. I Do It For You

"Jongin hyung will never let me go," Do Kyungsoo said, grabbing some fries off Chen’s plate. His group of friends which consists of Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, and Jongdae have been begging him for weeks to join them.

"Come on, it will be fun. Everyone is going" Baekhyun urged.

"It's three days and two nights in Bangkok. He would flat out say no," Kyungsoo says.

He didn't have to even bother asking his boyfriend. Jongin doesn't like it when he goes away. And deep down, Kyungsoo really didn't want to be far away from his lover. Sure, he trusts and loves the older man but people get tempted when their lovers are away. He couldn't handle finding out about some twink or bitch with Jongin while he was in Bangkok.

Dating a man that's bisexual drives him crazy because he has to fight off men and women even though Jongin has reassurred him more once that he only has eyes for him.

"He's so possessive," Chanyeol said, shaking his head.

"Well yeah. So am I. I wouldn't let him do this either. That's why I'm not going to ask him," Kyungsoo said, giving his friend a duh look.

"Your love is so twisted," Chen laughed.

"Can't you persuade him?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah this trip wouldn't be the same without you," Minseok adds. 

Kyungsoo sighed and looked at his friends pleading faces. He didn't need to ask or have to persuade the older man he'd be more than willing even if it bothers him.

"I want you to enjoy your college experience," Jongin always tells him. But Kyungsoo doesn't care about college experience and all that other bullshit. As soon as he graduated from high school, he announced to his parents that he was moving in with his boyfriend. There was some hesitation from his parents but legally, they couldn't stop Kyungsoo from moving in with the older man.

"Honey, this is your first real relationship. Aren’t you moving too fast?" His mother had asked, while he packed his bags.

"No, moving in with hyung would also save me money," Kyungsoo explained.

"Than stay home. That will also save you money too," His mother said. She tried like hell to convince the nineteen year old. As much as his parents loved Jongin. They were worried that Kyungsoo would be a burden on the lover. Their families go way back and have always been close to one another.

"Eomma, I love you guys but I'm doing this. I want to live with Jonginin hyung" Kyungsoo insisted. And if it's one thing, Mrs. Doh knew about her son that once Kyungsoo made his mind up about something. Nothing will make him think otherwise.

It took awhile for Kyungsoo to get used to the older man’s place. Sure, it wasn't all roses and sunshine. There are unpleasant things to deal with as well as pleasant ones.

"Being in a relationship is not all roses, you know" Baekhyun had said when Kyungsoo and Jongin got into their fight since he moved in.

"Relationships in reality are challenging at times,"

Kyungsoo stayed with them until Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s constant lovemaking made him miss his boyfriend and he went back to home.

Most people don't understand their relationship, but Kyungsoo knows no one else can put up with craziness like Jongin can. He grew up with everything handed to him and has never once given up on things, he's determined to only love and be with Kim Jongin no matter what life throws at them.

There was a reason he wasn't all excited when his friends started talking about a trip to Bangkok. Baekhyun and his boyfriend, Chanyeol always go and spend their holidays there. The same goes for Minseok and his boyfriend. Kyungsoo figured if he didn't voice his option, his friends would just leave him out of it. 

It doesn't seem like a lot. But three days and two nights without Jongin. That sounds like torture to Kyungsoo than a vacation.

The last thing Kyungsoo needs is to get into a fight with Jongin again. They just started talking to each other. Kyungsoo’s jealousy towards Jongin’s best friend, Taemin, was the reason for that fight. If he brings going to Bangkok for three days and two nights, Jongin would raise the fucking roof in their apartment.

At least that's what he's hoping for so he can get out of going on this trip. At the same, he might not see his group much after this trip. So he should probably go.

"This is a big college experience. You don't want to miss this,”

Kyungsoo sighed and told his friends that he'll try to convince his boyfriend. When he arrived at home. He quickly texted Jongin and asked if he would be home soon. The older man texted back that he'd be running a little late which is fine with him because it gave him time to think of something to do.

After finishing his homework, he cleaned up the apartment and fixed himself a plate. Baekhyun called to ask if he made any progress and he told him that Jongin wasn't home yet. 

As much as Jongin and Kyungsoo love each other. They're equally possessive of one another. They can't help it. They're fighting one day and making out the next. That's just how they're.

They fight as much as they love each other. Neither of them could bear the thought of not being together. They broke up once the break didn't last two days before they found themselves, having sex in Taemin’s bathroom.

Around six, Kyungsoo jumped to his feet as he met his boyfriend half way.

"Hey baby," Jongin said as Kyungsoo pulled him in for a passionate kiss. One neighbour shouted for them to get a room. But the young couple ignored him. Kyungsoo could tell the older man is in a good mood which meant he could take advantage of that. He let him take a shower, and change out of his clothes.

"I made your favorite," He said, sitting next to him. The older man eyed suspiciously and let out a laugh.

"You did not make this chicken," Jongin said, shaking his head.

"Make, buy, is there a difference?"Kyungsoo asked, rolling his eyes cutely.

"Nope. Thank you, what's all this?" 

"Just wanted to do something nice," Kyungsoo said, which is a half truth.

After eating, Kyungoo dragged Jongin onto the couch and started kissing him. Jongin wasn't one to turn down his hot, cute, boyfriend. Before he knew, Kyungsoo unzipped his pants and started stroking his cock.

"Relax and enjoy" Kyungsoo winked before taking the older’s cock in his mouth. Started sucking slowly, and only picked his pace as Jongin’s cock got harder in his mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jongin gripped at the couch pillows and let out a moan, his voice sounding much deeper than before, earning a chuckle from his nineteen year old boyfriend. Jongin bit his bottom lip, and his cheek flushed red as he watched the younger work on his lap.

Kyungsoo licked his lips and brought his mouth down over Jongin’s thick cock, taking it to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Jongin can barely breath. Kyungsoo’s mouth constricted around his cock as he drew up. This is just how Kyungoo loved his older boyfriend, utterly helpless and at his mercy.

"Soo ah-aah," Jongin moaned breathlessly. He heard a soft hum. His hands found their way into Kyungsoo’s red hair. He pushed his head back against the couch and Kyungsoo’s head further down on him, his stomach tighten.

The hand tightened around Kyungsoo’s hair as he rocked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into Kyungsoo’s mouth, sliding against his tongue. He didn't stop until his cock hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo breathes in through his nose and doesn't gag, which excites Jongin even more.

"I'm c-cumming, baby," He warned his lover. Kyungsoo didn't flinch and continued to suck. The pleasure was indescribable as Jongin released into his boyfriend's hot, amazing, mouth.

"Did you just shallow?" Jongin asked, after he caught his breath. Kyungsoo moved up and passionately kissed him.

"Every single drop," He whispered, seductively into the older man’s ear.

"No complaints here, but what the hell was that?" Jongin inquired.

"Can't I welcome my boyfriend home with a well deserved blow job?" Kyungsoo glared at him.

"Of course, you can but what's the occasion?" Jongin asked, wiping his cum from the younger's mouth. Seeing how the younger kept avoiding eye contact, Jongin knew that a blow job comes with a price. Kyungsoo loves sucking his cock but when he’s overly enthusiastic like he was earlier. It was because he wanted something.

"What is it?" He asked, zipping up his pants and pulling Kyungsoo closer.

"Um...First promise you won't get mad,".

"Soo ah just tell me what's on your mind?" The older said, giving him his undivided attention.

"Okay, my friends are going to Bangkok for three days and two nights," Kyungsoo said, in one breath. He noticed Jongin’s face express changing.

"Hyung, this is really big and I want to go with them but if you're uncomfortable than I'll understand," Kyungsoo said, frowning.

Jongin let out a laugh and ruffled the younger man’s hair. 

"Yah! You scared me!" He said, pulling him closer.

"Why?" Kyungsoo asked, confused.

"Soo, I've never seen you so serious in the years, I've known you," Jongin said, laughing.

"It's a really serious matter," 

"If it's that important to you. Who am I to stop you?" 

"So, you're okay with me going to Bangkok?" Kyungsoo asked. He was a bit disappointed. He sort of hoped the older would say no.

Why did Jongin agree so quickly?

What if he has plans to screw some twink in his room?

Did he meet someone else?

Kyungsoo had all sorts of questions running through his mind. Why is he even thinking like that? He should be happy that Jongin didn't start another fight with him. But it was too easy for Kyungsoo’s liking.

"You're the most complicated nineteen year old, I've ever met," Jongin once whispered after they had an amazing make up sex.

"How many nineteen years old, do you fuck?" Kyungsoo had asked with a hint of jealousy. Something that was supposed to be a joke upset him. The thought of Jongin fucking someone other than him turns him into a bitter, raging bitch.

"Only one. I can only deal with you," Jongin quickly whispered and kissed the younger man all over his cute face. Kyungsoo then decided to let it go. And for a while, things were good until Taemin came back in the picture. Kyungsoo usually didn't give two fucks about Jongin’s friends who treat him like a little kid but Taemin is the one that drives him crazy. The guy knows just how to push Kyungsoo’s buttons, especially with Jongin.

"Yes, Kyungsoo. We have our ups and downs but it's never gotten to the point where we need to be scared to ask each other for something," He said, snapping Kyungsoo out of his train of thoughts.

"I know but you're sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I trust you. And you should be enjoying college right now," 

"I am enjoying it because I have you," Kyungsoo said, leaning in and kissing the older.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Soo," Kyungsoo whispered into the kiss.

"Me too," Kyungsoo whispered back.

They kissed for a while, until the phone interrupted.

"Timing people!" Jongin shouted, getting up to answer the phone.

"Love you, Jongin hyung!" Kyungsoo shouted, taking out his cell phone to text his friends and let them. He typed something, but he didn't send it.

"I love you too, brat!" Jongin shouted from the kitchen where their house phone hung. So maybe he just needs to have more faith in Jongin. In the years they've been together he's never given Kyungsoo a reason not to thrust him. 

Men and women flirt with him but doesn't mean he's interested in them. Just in case, Kyungsoo decided it would be good if someone watched Jongin for him while he's away and to be honest the only person that crossed his mind is Lee Taemin. Kyungsoo frowned at the realization.

"What's up, Tae?"

He heard the older said.

Fuck the stupid trip, Kyungsoo wasn't leaving his boyfriend for three days and two nights. He'd probably go crazy or come back early from missing the older so much.

Jongin hyung said no. Sorry, maybe next time :) 

He texted the group and put his cell phone away as he made his way into the kitchen. He put his cell on mute because he knew his friends would be calling and texting with a bunch of questions. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his taller boyfriend and kissed his back.

This is what he wants. To be with Jongin, forever. No matter how twisted their love.

"I do it for you," Kyungsoo whispered but the older didn't hear him as he chatted away on the phone. Kyungsoo was surprisingly okay with Jongin talking to Taemin. He also knows why Taemin called their home phone instead of Jongin’s cell.

While the older went on about some project. Kyungsoo was still back-hugging the older man when he suddenly had an idea. He slowly slid his hand up between the older's legs and rubbed his soft cock. A few rubs, he started to feel the older's bulge throbbing through his pants. Jongin breathed in a quick surprise and eyed the younger, eyes filled with lust. Kyungsoo grinned. He continued touching him, moving his hand up, touching extremely slowly, exploring the texture of his pants. 

Jongin getting turned on by his sardonic foreplay that he let out a hushed moaned. He quickly made an excuse, so Kyungsoo figured Taemin asked him what's wrong. Kyungsoo touched his cock through his pants and traced the line, making it feel hot and hard in his pants. Kyungsoo wasn't back-hugging the older. He's kneeling in front of him.

"Fuck!" Jongin murmured. Kyungsoo smiled with delight as he continued to tease his boyfriend's cock. He grabbed his cock through his pants and started rubbing it slowly up and down. Jongin slowly thrust his hip in response. Barely making any sense while he tried to keep his conversion with Taemin going.

"Tae...I-I'm gonna call you back," Jongin sighed, looking down at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing little boy?" Jongin asked, looking at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo had an innocent look that Jongin knew that his boyfriend was far from that. The younger man licked his bottom lip and smirked.

"Nothing," Kyungsoo said, getting up from the floor. Leaving Jongin frustrated and hard. Jongin’s eyes stayed on his young lover. He loves Kyungsoo for many reasons but he loved Kyungsoo being a tease more than anything else.

He watched as Kyungsoo began to strip off his clothes. One by one. He watched him. Just as he was watching him. Jongin’s cock got harder as the younger man stood in front of their bedroom door completely naked not even covering his hard cock.

"Come and get me, daddy," Kyungsoo said, seductively. And that's all Jongin needed to hear. He started taking off his clothes, as he walked towards his deliciously naked, boyfriend.

"You're in so much trouble, baby boy" Jongin growled as force kissed Kyungsoo, stumbling into their bedroom. Lips never leaving each other.

"Please, daddy," He said, seductively pulling the older onto him. Kyungsoo knows what is coming and knows he's gonna love every minute of it. He made eye contact and Jongin smiled.

"You're a bad boy, such a bad boy," He growled.

Kyungsoo knew he had won. As long as Jongin is still weak for him. He wasn't going to be as crazy as he has been the past few years.

"Yes...I am" He moaned as Jongin thrusted his thick, hard cock into him, hitting his prostate each time.

Yea, Kyungsoo wasn't gonna go anywhere with a hot boyfriend like Jongin. He can only hope his friends understand.

The End


	4. Unexpected Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will have a lot of different from YugBam97Lover’s version. Instead of rapping, they will he singing

"This is going to be amazing!" Baekhyun squealed, dragging Kyungsoo inside.

Kyungsoo hates when Baekhyun talks him into going out of his comfort zone. Even though it might be an opportunity he had been waiting for a long time. His cell phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. His mother is calling for the fifth time.

“Why aren’t you answering?” The older boy asks.

“If I answer and my mom finds out that I’m doing this stupid thing with you. She’d tell my dad and I don’t want to hear another lecture from him.” Kyungsoo explains, putting his cell on mute.

“You’re an adult! Why do you let your parents micromanage your life?”

“You don’t understand. Being an only child, I’ve already disappointed them,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Okay! Let’s not kill the mood. Come on, we haven’t done this in a long time. I know how much fun we’ll have!”

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes, I've heard these guys singing before. We can easily win this" Baekhyun encouraged him.

Baekhyun has been telling him about this underground singing club he found a few weeks ago and despite all of Kyungsoo’s refusal. He dragged him here. The place is crowded, barely any room to move.

"There's my guy over there," Baekhyun pointed to a very sexy guy with the sexiest jawline Kyungsoo has ever seen on anyone.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun waved. It took a minute before the guy noticed him and waved them over.

"Just stay cool," Baekhyun whispered.

"Does hyung know, you're out here?" He asked.

"Fuck no! And you better not say anything" Baekhyun warned. Kyungsoo shrugged and followed behind his friend.

To support himself Kyungsoo got a job at a firm, but his true passion lies in his desire to become a singer. A dream his father told him to forget about because it's not a legit career.

"This is my friend, D.O" Baekhyun said, pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you, D.O" The guy said and he nodded.

"The crowd is big tonight. Think you two can handle the heat?" He asked, looking over the two young boys.

"We got this, hyung" Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo wanted to be that confident too but the truth is he's kinda terrified.

He and Baekhyun shouldn't be hanging around with these guys. This will probably be the last time he's listening to him.

"Alright, simple rules. No recording, no fighting unless someone starts with you and if you lose, you take it like a man and get the fuck on. Understood?" The guy said, looking at them.

"Understood" The boys simultaneously said. 

"Good. Hang around we're gonna get started soon" He said, walking away. Kyungsoo saw something but he didn't say anything. After the guy left he pulled Baekhyun closer and whispered.

"Yah! that guy has a gun!" 

"So?"

"Baek, we do not hang out with guys that carry guns!" Kyungsoo almost shouted.

"As long as he's not shooting us. What do I care? Come on, just relax and try to focus on the competition,``he encouraged.

  
  


"You always pick up little boys, Kris," a smooth honey voice guy said, walking over to his friend.

"Hey, this is strictly for business. You're late, Kai" Kris said.

"Late my ass. That last delivery was a bitch!" He whined.

"Did you make the drop?"

"Of course but you own me" He winked.

"I know. Someone is fucking with me, and I haven't figured who yet. I only gave you that route because I know they won't fuck with you," He said.

"Well my services aren't free even for a close and dear friend," Kai says.

"Got it. Don't worry, I don't like be in debate to people, anyway"

"Good to know. I want to go last," Kai said.

"Done. Get something to drink. On me" Kris said.

Kai made his way through the crowd. 

  
  


Kyungsoo looked around for Baekhyun but his friend was nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck did you go?" He mumbled to himself.

Even though Kyungsoo lives on his own. His dad insists on treating him like a five year old. In the half hour he had been here. He’s called nine times. To be honest he had a bad feeling about being in this place. He wants to go home but Baekhyun is his ride and the fucker is nowhere to be found.

"Loosen up and get a drink, D.O," He said to himself.

As he made his way through the crowd, he felt two large hands grabbing his waist, and forcing him to do dance. Kyungsoo was surprised at first, and kind of scared. So he let it happen until the stranger got a little too close for comfort, pressing his hard on against him, making the younger man flinch in disgust. 

He tried to pull away, but his hold was strong.

"Get off!" Kyungsoo winched when the stranger's hold on him tightened harder.

Within seconds, his body disappeared. Kyungsoo turned to find a guy with his hands wrapped around the asshole's throat.

"He's not interested. Fuck off!" His savior said, shoving the prev away. Kyungsoo smiled for the first since he entered this fucking place. His savior, well the guy looks like something off a magazine. The hot guy that would've probably bullied him in high school. Tall, bronze skin and the sexiest face ever!

"Thank you," 

"No problem," The handsome stranger said.

An hour later, Kyungsoo has somehow ended up in the bathroom with the stranger pinning him against the wall. His tongue sliding past his hips and swipe against his own. Kyungsoo moaned into the kissing without thinking, which encouraged his new friend. Kyungsoo is not the type for one night stands, he's always judged his friends for it. Yet, here he is letting a stranger fuck him in the bathroom.

"Gotta make it quick," He whispered. Kyungsoo nodded and moaned as he pulled his boxers down and started kissing him, roughly yet gently, his tongue assaulting Kyungsoo’s mouth.

"Condom?" Kyungsoo whimpered, he might be enjoying it and love this but he cannot risk his health. The handsome stranger grinned and held the lux condom pack between his fingers.

If only his ex-boyfriend Insung could see him now. The older man dumped him because he wasn't adventurous. Kyungsoo felt the stranger's cock brush against the sensitive skin between his skin, before he angled it down properly, the head butting right against his hole.

The stranger raised one eyebrow and he nodded. It has been almost six months since he had sex. With one hand tightly gripping his waist, the stranger slid in. Kyungsoo sighed happily at the fullness invading him. Pushing into Kyungsoo's body harder against the stall with his own. 

Kyungsoo’s back popped a few times from the pressure, and he groaned at the release of tension, he didn't even know he had and at the feeling of the stranger pushing deep inside of him.

Kyungsoo let out a loud moan, knowing no one could hear them over the music. They both came quickly with the handsome stranger moaning into his neck.

When he slipped out, Kyungsoo could barely stand. He needed to catch his breath before he could join the living world.

"You alright?" He asked, caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek.

"I'll be...um, thanks for that," Kyungsoo mumbled, not sure what to do with himself.

"No need to thank me," He said, pulling him into a kiss before he whispered that he should get going. Kyungsoo nodded.

A few seconds after he left. Kyungsoo realized he doesn't even know the guy's name.

"Soo ah, are you in here?" Baekhyun’s voice snapped him out of his dream world.

“Hey” Kyungsoo greeted, trying to calm himself down.

“Come on, we’re next,” Baekhyun said.

“Give me a minute,” Kyungsoo said. The guy really drilled him hard. Sex with Chen never left him so breathless, weak, and spent.

“Come, babe!” Baekhyun said.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Baekhyun’s voice is full of concern now.

Kyungsoo opened the door. He tried not walking funny but the look on Baekhyun’s face let him know he was doing just that.

“What were you doing?” He asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Nothing. I just don’t…”

“Did you hook up with someone?” His face lit up.

“No!” Kyungsoo denied.

“Yes, you did! Damn! He did a number on you! How big was he?” Baekhyun said.

“Shut up!” Kyubgsoo said, embarrassed, he felt so ashamed for letting himself hook up with a guy whose name he doesn’t even know.

“Wow! All these guys seem super straight. How the fuck did you pick up another gay?” Baekhyun asked.

“Will you shut up and get me the fuck out of here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What about the competition?” Baekhyun frowned.

“Do I look like I’m gonna go in front of all those people and make a fool of myself?” Kyungsoo deadpan.

“I’m hoping,” Baekhyun teased.

“I’m going home,” Kyungsoo announced.

  
  


**Three Days Later**

"Still thinking about that guy?"

“No, I have better things to do” Kyungsoo lied, but the truth was he cannot get him out of his mind.

What he wouldn’t give to see him or fuck him one more time. He’s never been sex crazed, he didn’t get what the big deal about sex was until that night. That feeling of having someone so deep inside of you, feeling like one person.

“Go back and look for him,” Minseok suggested.

Kyungsoo shook his head no. He didn’t want to admit to his friends that he’s already been there four or eight times, give or take.

“As long as he doesn’t run back Chen, it’s all good,” Junmyeon said.

“It’s over between us,” Kyungsoo said.

“Every time you fall for someone and it doesn’t end well. You end up going back to him,” Minseok said.

“Whatever! Can we stop talking about this and get lunch already?” Kyungsoo asked, getting up.

“How did you even master up the courage to hook up with a stranger? That still impresses me,” Junmyeon said, laughing.

Knowing the younger man’s personality, he was genuinely shocked to hear Kyungsoo had a one night stand.

“How he fell in love with a stranger is what impresses me,” Baekhyun said, laughing.

“Well not all of us are lucky to be dating a hot investment banker that treats us like a princess,” Kyungsoo said laughing.

“Is it my fault that Chanyeol likes to spoil me?” He asked, smugly.

The others laughed. Kyungsoo went to order for himself.

“Just forget about it,” He told himself.

A one night stand shouldn’t be affecting him like this. As Kyungsoo made his way back to the table, there was someone new who joined him.

His heart skipped a beat as he got closer to the table.

That face! He leaned in closer, whispering something in Minseok’s ear. His eyes widened and his heart continued to pound like a drum.

It’s him! He almost screamed. The one who has made him sleepless for the past three days.

“Soo, hurry up!” Baekhyun shouted, startled him. He was completely lost that night.

When the stranger looked up, he locked eyes with Kyungsoo. It took about a second before he had the same look as Kyungsoo did.

“Hey, I know you,” He said.

Shit! It’s really him! His mystery one night stand! Kyungsoo was hoping for a look alike or a twin but nope it’s his savior.

“Jongin, how do you know Kyungsoo?” Minseok asked, looking at them.

Jongin. Jongin, Kyungsoo repeated his name several times in his head like a mantra. His name suits him. His gorgeous face and that smile.

“We met a few days ago,” Jongin tells them.

“Say like three days ago?” Minseok asked.

Jongin counted and nodded.

“Yah! You’re the guy that’s messed up my Soo?!” Minseok shouted, hitting him on the shoulder.

“Wha…what?” 

“Nothing, he’s just being dramatic,” Kyungsoo said, giving the older a mean look.

“Oh, I’m being dramatic?” Minseok teased.

Kyungsoo wants to crawl under a rock and die, if his friends embarrass him in front of Jongin. He’s going to fucking jump into the Han River and end it all.

“How do you guys know each other?” Jongin asked, his eyes burning in Kyungsoo. He felt so exposed but he did his best to sit still.

“Kyungsoo works at my office. Let me introduce you guys,” Minseok explained, with a followed whispered of how kids fuck first and ask questions later.

“Kyungsoo, this is my cousin, Kim Jongin and Jongin, this Doh Kyungsoo. He is a close friend.

“Please to meet you,” 

“You too,” Kyungsoo smiled, and nodded finally in his head.

“Jongin, you’re my cousin and I love you but if you hurt him. I’ll hunt you down,” Minseok Warned him, getting up.

“Hyung!” Kyungsoo shouted.

“Behave yourself boys,” Junmyeon said, leaving. Baekhyun followed suit.

Leaving the two of them. Just great! Kyungsoo thought. He hadn’t thought of what he would do when he ran into him again.

“How you been?” Jongin asked, breaking the silence.

“Busy,” Kyungsoo lied. He’s been busy trying to stalk him at the club.

Another silence followed with exchanged glances and smiles.

“This is really awkward, right?” Jongin chuckled.

“So awkward. I didn’t think I’d run into you today of all days,” Kyungsoo said, seeing how he wasn’t really dressed up.

“So, how about we start fresh. Forget about that night in the stall, and go out for dinner, tonight” Jongin said.

“Dinner? Like a date?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling stupid after the words left his mouth.

“If you’re interested,” Jongin smirked.

“Yes! I mean, of course I’m interested but…”

“But…?” Jongin asked.

“I don’t want to forget about that night,” Kyungsoo said, feeling his body heat up. Just as the thought of Jongin’s manly hands pulling his waist back into him flashed in his mind.

The older man leaned very close, brushing his lips past the younger’s neck. Kyungsoo bit his lips to force a moan back into his throat.

“We’ll make plenty more memories like that,” He whispered.

“Promise,” Kyungsoo almost moaned the word.

“Cross my heart,” Jongin said, pulling him close and pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Softly at first, and roughly after a few minutes.

The End.

  
  
  



	5. You're So Beautiful

"I need you to go and pack my things from Jongin hyung's place," Do Kyungsoo said, looking at his cousin, Youngho.

"Fuck no! You know his temper," Youngho said, shoving popcorn into his mouth as he continued to play his game.

"Do Youngho! Just do me this favor" Kyungsoo pledged with the younger.

"Only you can handle his temper. I would be asking for my death," Youngho said, brushing Kyungsoo’s hand off.

Kim Jongin the man Kyungsoo would go to hell and back for but Jongin’s temperament scares the shit out of Kyungsoo. It's actually the reason he ended their relationship. 

As much as he loved the older man he's also terrified him.

"Ask Baek hyung" Youngho suggested.

"He already said no. Since he started fucking the boss he's suddenly got a voice of his own," Kyungsoo said, bitterly.

"That's fucked up," Youngho said, laughing.

"It's true. Baekhyun hyung never spoke up or stood up for himself before Park Chanyeol brainwashed him," He pouted. He seriously misses the days Baekhyun was at his beck and call.

"You're so fucked up for thinking like that. Just go over when he is at work," Youngho suggested, covering a yawn.

Kyungsoo looked at the time, it's almost 7 and if he knows his ex. He probably won't be home until 9 or 10.

"You better be gone before I get back," Kyungsoo said, smacking the younger's head.

"I'm sleeping over," Youngho announced.

"No, you're not! Go sleep in that dorm, your mom is paying for" Kyungsoo said.

"My roommate is a fucking dick! I'm sleeping here" Youngho said.

"I don't care if he's a serial murder. If you're not gonna do me any favors, you don't deserve to sleep in my house," Kyungsoo snapped.

"Good night!" Youngho shouted.

Kyungsoo hasn't been at Jongin’s since their break up four weeks ago. He was practically living with the older, but refused to move in completely. This isn't the first time they've called it quits. It’s definitely not the longest.

In college after Jongin beat up one of Kyungsoo’s friends really bad. Kyungsoo dumped him and for a year they didn't speak or acknowledge each other until he showed up at Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo didn't have the heart to throw him out, so they got back together.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile," The neighbor greeted Kyungsoo. He made an excuse about how he has been busy and quickly made his way into the older man’s apartment. 

"Get your shit and get out," Kyungsoo told himself as he made his way to the master bedroom, the bedroom he's spent many nights on his back, feeling Jongin’s hot breath on him. The older's tight grip on his wrist, pushing his hard cock into him.

Fuck! What the hell am I thinking? He scolded himself. He was hard just from thinking about that.

"Kyungsoo , You're so beautiful" Jongin whispered after he came into him. Kyungsoo sat on the well made bed and ran his hand over it. New sheets, finally! He got tired of telling him to buy some.

"Always listening when I leave," Kyungsoo murmured, picking up the frame picture of him and his ex. It's a picture of them from their high school prom. He put the frame down and picked the ripped condom wrapper from the ground. Kyungsoo felt a twitch in his stomach.

Just who is Jongin fucking? He hasn't been with anyone in three weeks. Shit! Just the thought of Jongin doing those things he does to him to someone else made feel a blow to his stomach.

He opened the closet and started shoving his clothes in. Fucking bastard! He thought to himself.

"Who is here?" A familiar voice came from downstairs. Shit! He isn't supposed to be home, Kyungsoo quickly shoved the last of his underwear into the bag.

"Kyungsoo ah?" Jongin’s voice was now close. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to just vanish right now, but instead he forced a smile and slowly turned to face his ex.

"Hey," He mumbled, trying not to look at the older's surprised face. Jongin has been calling and calling but he simply ignores his calls, his messages, and now he's sneaking into his house like a thief.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um...Just picking up my stuff," Kyungsoo said, closing the bag. The older man didn't move from the door, he just watched as Kyungsoo awkwardly closed the closet.

"Didn't want to run into me?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo knows what he's doing, he's going to try and make him feel guilty for breaking up with him. Stay strong! Kyungsoo told himself.

''Nothing like that. I just didn't want to bother you with something, not important" Kyungsoo said.

"Right...Don't forget your watch," The older man said, moving away from the door.

Don't forget your watch. Don't forget your watch?! 

Kyungsoo almost screamed, what the hell just happened? Jongin should be guilting him into taking him back. 

He just stood there for a moment. When he made his way downstairs. Jongin was sitting on his couch with his tie loose around his neck, drinking a can Soju. He didn't say anything to Kyungsoo.

"Um...I better get" He mumbled.

"See ya" Jongin said, turning up the tv.

Shit! What the fuck just happened? Jongin didn't even try to hug or convince him that he's made a mistake. Who the hell is that guy? Kyungsoo thought as he closed the door behind him. This hurts! It's hurts a lot more than it did when he broke up with the older

Is he moving on? Kyungsoo couldn’t handle seeing Jongin with someone else. He felt tears running down his cheek. When he got home Youngho was out cold on his couch.

**The Next Day**

"You broke up with him," Baekhyun said, trying to understand why the hell Kyungsoo is crying over the fact that Jongin might've moved on with someone else.

"I didn't think he'd move on so quickly!" Kyungsoo cried into his shoulder.

"It's been three weeks and he's a man!" Baekhyun scolded.

"I'm a man too and I haven' fucked anyone in those three weeks! I thought he loved me" Kyungsoo said.

"Don't do that" Baekhyun shook his head.

"Do what?" Kyungsoo asked, wiping away the tears.

"Question Jongin’s love for you. In all the years, I've known you two he's never so much made you feel unwanted or unloved. You threw tantrums, dumped him, pushed him away, and he's always there when you decide that you want him back" Baekhyun explained.

"That's not true!" Kyungsoo argued.

"Yes it is, you use his temper as an excuse to dump him over and over again. But think about this: has Jongin ever hit or yell at? Has ever threaten to hurt you? He has so much temper yet he's never touched a single hair on your head" Baekhyun reasoned.

The way Baekhyun was saying this. He's blaming him for Jongin’s temper. That's not true!

"Figure out what you want before you go begging Jongin back," Baekhyun said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Chanyeol is taking me to dinner," He blushed.

"You guys live together!"

"So who am I to deny my man the pleasure of romancing the shit out of me?" Baekhyun shrugged.

"Such damsel in distress, aren't you?" Kyungsoo teased.

"Yeap! But seriously unless you're sure about what you want. Don't bother Jongin," Baekhyun said, ruffling the younger's head.

"Whatever!" Kyungsoo pounted.

"Love you," Baekhyun said, waving to him.

Kyungsoo hated that Baekhyun made a lot of sense. He hated being wrong and he hates knowing that Jongin might be falling for someone else. Jongin is his first love, first kiss, first boyfriend. Every first he's ever had has been with him. Did he really just push the love of his life into someone else's hands?

Way to go Doh Kyungsoo! He scolded himself, mentally before getting up. Once again, he found himself in front of Jongin’s apartment. He shouldn't but he rings the door bell anyways.

"Forget something?" Jongin asked, looking at him. He's obviously upset.

"Can we talk?" Kyungsoo asked, nervously.

"Of course," Jongin said, letting him in.

"Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Um...Sure" Kyungsoo sat down. Jongin came back with a can of beer and handed it to him.

"No work today?" He asked as he joined Kyungsoo on the couch.

"Nope. How about you?" He asked, taking a slip of the cold beer.

"Vacation," The older man replied. He turned his attention to the TV. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know where to start. Should he apologize or beg first? Instead he down the beer and watched TV. Several minutes passed, and neither said anything.

After all these years together, talking should be easy but Kyungsoo just couldn't bring the words out. He fidged and played with his hands.

"I missed you," Jongin whispered in a low voice. Kyungsoo heard him. He turned to face Jongin but the older man wasn't looking at him. 

"Me too," Kyungsoo replied, turning his attention back to the tv and continued to watch quitely again. He felt Jongin take his hand in his. Jongin knows Kyungsoo isn't good with words. He always made up with the younger man. So he understood Kyungsoo’s silence. They watched TV and held hands.

"Can I sleep over?" Kyungsoo asked, when the show ended.

"If you want," 

Jongin was closer to Kyungsoo than he was earlier. He leaned in and kissed his neck.

"I do. I want to sleep over. And I want you" Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin kissed his neck roughly, marking him and feeling his hardness.

"Want me?" Jongin groaned, pulling Kyungsoo closer as he attacked his mouth.

"Mmm...Yes, I want you so bad, hyung," Kyungsoo moaned.

Kyungsoo realized that evening as Jongin fucked him on his king size bed. That despite his temper, Jongin has never and will never raise his hands on him. No matter how angry or frustrated he got with Kyungsoo he always left to cool off and come back with flowers and apologize.

He would never hurt him.

Jongin groaned above him and screwed in harder than before. All Kyungsoo can think about is the way Jongin reaches down and holds himself, pushing himself deep inside. Jongin pushes his cock all right back in, right where he always thinks he belongs, deep inside where no one gets to be but him. Kyungsoo sobbed as his release ripped through him. He gasped as Jongin continued to thrust deep into him, never missing his prostate.

He pulled Jongin closer and rocked up into his thrust, before kissing him hungrily. Jongin moaned into his mouth before pulling back slightly.

“Kyungsoo ah! Shit! I’m close. Want me to pull out?” He moaned into his ear. Kyungsoo shook his head and whimpered. He was feeling each thrust against his prostate straddling between the line of pain and pleasure.

“Wanna feel you Jongin ah,” Kyungsoo murmured softly. The only time he’s allowed to address the older informal.

"I want your cum deep inside of me," He moaned shamelessly.

“Fuck.” Jongin gritted out, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips and thrust harder into his lover’s trembling body. It wasn’t long before he shook violently and groaned against Kyungsoo’s neck as his orgasm hit him and he felt himself empty inside the younger man.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Jongin whispered, kissing Kyungsoo sweaty forehead.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo rasped, hugging Jongin’s sweating body tightly. Jongin started to pull out.

“Stay,” Kyungsoo murmured almost breathlessly.

“Huh?”

“Stay inside me,” The younger man said, pulling him closer and kissing him. As Jongin pushed his now softened cock back into him. The room’s completely silent other than their breathing, and the sound of cars passing outside.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled into the older’s neck.

“Sorry?” Jongin prompted, planting small kisses on his shoulder.

“I haven’t been the best boyfriend to you over the years. I don’t deserve you,” Kyungsoo s said.

“What makes you say that?”

“Baekhyun hyung told me off and in the process, I realized something,” He mumbled.

“Like?”

“I love you. I don’t deserve an understanding and loving man like you,” He said, caressing the older.

“Don’t say that the two of us. We just know each other too well and I know sometimes my temper scares you but…”

“You would never hurt me. That’s another thing I realized. Should’ve realized sooner but…”

“Better late than never,” Jongin chuckled, kissing him.

They were quiet for a moment. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s soft cock in his hole that's filled with the older's cum. He wishes he could get pregnant from his boyfriend's cum. Wanting to make babies that look like him and Jongin.

A boy and a girl. What a perfect family they'd be.

“I like the new bedspread,” Kyungsoo commented, it feels good.

“Oh thanks…I should thank Yoojin then,” Jongin said.

“Yoojin?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I was away at a conference. She has been staying here until I got back. I got back the day you came to pick up your stuff,” Jongin explained.

“Oh...” Kyungsoo said. Now he felt stupid! That ripped condom wrapped belongs to Jongin’s sister.

“What?” Jongin asked when he noticed Kyungsoo giggling, quietly at first, then louder.

“I don’t want to freak you but I think she used your bed,” Kyungsoo said.

“Well she wouldn’t sleep on the couch,” Jongin said. Not really understanding why Kyungsoo is laughing.

“No…I think she might’ve had a friend over…A special friend,” Kyungsoo says. It took a moment for Jongin to understand what Kyungsoo was saying. His face expression changed when he got it.

“Eewww!” Jongin shouted, getting off the bed. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m gonna kill her!” 

“She’s in college! You let her have your place to herself. What did you think she would do?” Kyungsoo inquired.

“Why are you still in that bed? I’m gonna burn it and buy a new one,”

“At least she bought new sheets. Come on to bed” Kyungsoo said, holding his hand out for the older.

“Not a fucking chance!” Jongin sneered.

They both started laughing.

“Thank you, hyung” Kyungsoo said, sitting up.

“For what?”

“I don’t know. I guess for always putting up with me. Taking me back without question, taking care of me. Loving me, I know that I’m not the easiest guy to be around,” He sniffs. He didn’t mean to get emotional but he just can’t believe what he almost lost.

Jongin pulled up a chair close to the bed. He held his gaze for a moment.

“You don't need to thank me, OK? ... I love you,”—He raised his hands to cup Kyungsoo’s face. 

“I love you. I love you, Soo ah. I love you so much it scares me sometimes, and yet... and yet it makes me fear nothing, nothing at all”

Kyungsoo jumped onto his lap, straddling his hips as he pressed his face into his neck.

“I love you too, Jongin hyung. That fact will never change. No matter what happens” he whispered.

The End.


	6. Finally Found You

"I'm not going to hang around here forever," Minseok shouted over the music.

"Do you have something better to do?" Kyungsoo asked his best friend. He knew this is probably the most excitement Minseok has had in weeks.

"This is becoming a bit stalkerish, don't you think?" Minseok frowned.

"Shut up! This is where I saw him. He's bound to come back," Kyungsoo said, finishing his drink and singling the bartender for another one. It has been three months since Kyungsoo spotted some tall and handsome guy on the dance floor. Before he got the chance to approach him the tall hunk had disappeared into the night leaving Kyungsoo a bit obsessive over him.

"It's been three months is all I'm saying," Minseok mumbled.

"I don't care if it's been four years. I'm going to find him," Kyungsoo deadpans. It was a brief moment but he couldn't help but feel this strong connection with him. The way he was dancing and smiling so carefree. So perfect.

"I have work in the morning," Minseok whined again.

"If you leave me. I'm telling Chen hyung, you're hooking up with Lay hyung," Kyungsoo threatens. He didn't want to use that card but Minseok left him no choice.

"You promised you wouldn't!" Minseok whined.

"I won't. As long as you stay with me," Kyungsoo smiled, hugging his friend. Baekhyun, that bastard got lucky so he had to drag Minseok with him. Although Chen is happily dating someone else. 

Kyungsoo left that part out when he found Minseok bent over Lay’s couch and getting it from the Chinese man.

"I hate you so much. It was one time!" He shouted over the music.

"A friend's ex is off limits. You know that now shut up and enjoy the music," Kyungsoo said, dragging him to the dance floor.

✨✨

Kyungsoo woke up with a raging headache and disappointment. He was at the club until 4:40am and his mystery dancer never showed up. 

What if he was just visiting or on vacation? 

"Drink this," Junmyeon said. 

"You should've called in," Lay says.

"Fuck! I don't need you guys telling me all this. I'M FINE!" He yelled but soon regretted.

"Stop being a raging bitch and calm your thirst," Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

"I need to find him. I just know we have a connection." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"And if it turns out he's happily married. You need to stop believing in these connections and destiny bullshit," Lay said, shaking his head.

"I just want to meet him once. Is that too much to ask?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Be patient if someone is meant..."

"Please don't start with that," Chen cut the older off.

"Well it's true. If something is meant to be it'll happen no matter what," Junmyeon finished.

"Like you getting Yifan hyung?" Sehun teased.

"Exactly! It's all up to destiny," Junmyeon blushed and nodded.

"Fuck destiny you need to move on and get yourself laid before you lose your mind completely," Sehun advised.

"You guys are the worst friends," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Hey do you want to be like Kyuhyun? Look where all his trust got him," Sehun said.

"Why are we friends with Oh Sehun ?" Chen asked.

"I wonder the same thing," Junmyeon said, glaring at the maknae. 

"I keep it real bitches! We know the chances of Soo hyung meeting that guy is 1 to mill. So why sugar code it for him?" Sehun shrugged, taking a slip of his coffee.

"Asshole!" Chen said, laughing.

"I am and I'm proud of it. Let's go out tonight, and we can find you a nice man to drill that perfect ass until you forget that dancer," The maknae said.

"Jesus! Must you be so graphic?" Junmyeon asked, putting down his bagel.

"Gentleman get back to work" Mr. Choi interrupted their conversation.

They all scattered and rushed to get back to their work.

"Junmyeon, Mr. Wu would like to see you in his office," He informed before leaving.

"Ohh Mr. Wu would like to see you," Sehun teased.

The others started laughing. Junmyeon told them to shut up but he was red as a tomato as he got up.

"Getting paid to screw the boss. Why can't my life be like that?" Chen teased.

Junmyeon gave him the middle finger and left. Kyungsoo stopped listening as his mind went back to the sexy dancer. 

He's been with many guys before. Kyungsoo knows how to play them and usually it's other men pining over him. He doesn't like this. A man he only saw for a few seconds was taking over his life. He can barely focus on anything lately.

Maybe Minseok is right. This is a borderline obsession as Chen and Sehun continued to talk. He drew them out until he heard his name come into the conversion.

"So, are you going on tonight or not?" Chen asked, looking at him.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"You're one miserable, bastard," Sehun said, giving him a sympathetic look.

  
  


✨

When Kyungsoo arrived home that night. He quickly changes out of his clothes and sinks onto his couch. He has an hour or two to kill before joining his friends. Since his cousin moved out a few months back. His apartment has gotten overly quiet even with the tv on, it was still very quiet.

"Just get over it," He told himself. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how every man he has ever stood up felt or ignored or teased. It's not a good feeling, he'd tell you that. 

After calling Minseok several times. He gave up, that little shit head is ignoring him. He's only been dragging him out every night in hopes of catching his prince. 

Two hours went by quickly, Kyungsoo took a shower and put on his best outfit. Coming from a wealthy family money isn't an issue for Do Kyungsoo and his cousin although the latter loves trouble neither of them was interested in taking over family business. 

Forcing their fathers to let Kyungsoo’s younger sister, Do Yeonhwa be groomed to take over the business. They all supported that plan plus Yeonhwa herself don’t care.

Kyungsoo arrived earlier than the others. He made his mind up to just join being out with his friends, since Junmyeon has been dating the boss he has less and less of him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are back together so no more Baekhyun going out every night even though he never hooked up with anyone.

Even Jaemin and Jaehyun have been too busy to hang out with him. What's this world coming to that the beautiful and undeniably Do Kyungsoo is single while kids like Jaemin and Jaehyun are in committed relationships? Even shy Junmyeon has gotten his prince. 

He felt bitter about that. He's always been the center of his friend's evy. Always hooking up with the hottest model, actor, or singer, or the heir to some big corporation.

Being paraded around, Kyungsoo is very popular for dating men with prominent statues. He has made headlines many times than he cares to count. When the public came to know of his relationship with Shinee’s Choi Minho it became the talk of the internet.

Many people knew him throughout his relationships with celebrities. Most people wouldn't want to be popular that way but Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t give two fucks.

He loves all the attention he gets for being the new boyfriend of some idol or movie star. Showing up at the award shows arms linked with Jo Insung, one of the hottest actors in the industry was always welcoming to him.

The only person who could compete with him is Junmyeon. Visual wise anyways. Junmyeon, however was too introverted to cause a real threat to Kyungsoo’s popularity. And that’s actually one of the reasons he stayed friends with him, otherwise he would ignore anyone that threatened his popularity in any way.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" The bartender flirted, having seen Kyungsoo hanging around the bar for the past few months. 

Kyungsoo could tell he was nervous even though he tried to sound confident. Bartenders are beneath him Kyungsoo would never look at one, let along fuck someone who makes less than he spent on his clothes.

"Tequila Sunrise," He said, and made sure to sound sternly as he had no plans to flirt with this person. 

As soon as he ordered he started to scan the club, many grinding against each other, making out, or trying to pick up someone. He watched for a few seconds until the bartender set his drink down, and asked if he wanted to open a tap. Kyungsoo nodded seeing how his friends should be coming soon.

As he made his way towards his booth some dumb ass bumped into causing him to drop his glass as if that was wasn't enough. Another one fucking pushed him caused him to lose his balance as he fell and got cut by the broken glass he had just dropped. This was the worst Saturday in his pathetic life Kyungsoo thought.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" He shouted, holding his now bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" Someone behind Kyungsoo asked. 

"I'm fine," the red head snapped, looking at the deep cut on his hand. 

"It doesn't look like it," The stranger said, kneeling beside him, carefully not to get cut too.

Kyungsoo looked up, staring into a handsome familiar face. For a moment he was short of breath as he stared at the man who was nursing his cut. 

He has the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. 

Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. 

"It's....it's you" Kyungsoo muttered. 

And for the first time he locked eyes with the younger. His smile made Kyungsoo’s heart race. He observed his square jaw, his sexy bronze skin, and gorgeous eyes. He's more handsome than Kyungsoo originally remembered. 

Gorgeous, tanned, and tall just how Kyungsoo likes his man.

"Do I know you?" He asks, helping Kyungsoo up. 

"Um...Not really," Kyungsoo shook his head. Kyungsoo could hardly believe this was happening right now. The man he’s been dreaming and obsessed with for weeks now is standing right in front of him.

"Right...um, this cut is pretty bad. You might need stitches,” He said, still searching Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo nodded but honest, he has no idea what the fuck he just said. 

Someone asked him to move out the way, so he could clean the glass. Kyungsoo almost got shoved against the handsome stranger as he landed on his manly chest. 

Fuck! he muttered silently. Kyungsoo never gets nervous. He knows how to flirt and trap guys. In his mind he has been over this scenario a thousand times yet as he stands in front of the man of his dream he just couldn't bring any of those witty and flirty words out of his mouth.

"You alright?" The stranger asks, snapping him out of it.

"Um...y-yes...sorry" He rumbles.

He smiled. His smile reminds Kyungsoo of a giant teddy bear. How can someone that looked sexy and unapproachable look so fucking adorable? He questioned the pain in his hand and wasn't helping at all.

"Um...okay, be careful," The stranger said after a few seconds of silence.

No! No! Kyungsoo thought to himself as his dream man turned his back on him. Not again.

"Wait!" Kyungsoo shouts. He didn't have to yell. The man hadn't even moved that far from him. Startled, the stranger looked at him questionably.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kyungsoo mumbled, embarrassed.

"You need to take care of that hand," He said, looking concerned.

"No, I'm fine" He lied. Even if he ends up bleeding out to death he was going to get to know this man. He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Kyungsoo, but the younger man forced a smile, when he turned, and walked back to him. Once again, he picked up Kyungsoo’s bleeding hand.

"Does this look alright to you?" He questioned, his voice so manly and trilling to hear. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he looked at the nasty cut on his hand. He knew he was hurt but he didn't think it was this bad.

"Fuck!" He freaked out.

"Told you..." The handsome stranger said, slowing let go of his hand. He was thinking something, he looked at Kyungsoo’s hand.

"I live close by and I'm a doctor," He informed Kyungsoo.

A doctor? Fuck he doesn't look old enough to be one, Kyungsoo thought to himself.

"So?" Kyungsoo said, stupidly.

"I can take care of that. If you'd like," He said, once again looking at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo felt exposed as he looked back at the stranger so handsome. Tall, sexy, and caring just how Kyungsoo liked them.

"I'd appreciate it," 

Kyungsoo closed the tab and followed the handsome stranger through the back door. He knows Minseok would kill him for abandoning them he would die a happy man come tomorrow.

True to his words. Ten minutes later he parked in front of a mansion similar to the one Kyungsoo’s parents opened but a bit bigger. 

"Come in," He said, peeling off the leather jacket he had on and disappeared somewhere. Kyungsoo sat on the couch making sure his blood didn't ruin his expensive sofa. Inside it looked like any bachelor pad, he'd been too. He sighed in relief that he's single, at least not married.

He came back, and handed Kyungsoo a bottle of Jack Daniel.

"You'll need it. This will hurt like a bitch" He said, sitting down. Kyungsoo nodded, not exactly the first meeting, he imagined but he will take what he can get.

'What's your name?" Kyungsoo asked, as the stranger started to irrigate the wound.

"Kim Jongin, but you can call me Kai," He mumbled. Kyungsoo was very confused about what he's doing. But notice that Kai got the glass shards out, and he started to sanitize the wound again.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at Kyungsoo for the first time and almost immediately looking back at his wound as he sterilized the needle and thread.

"Do Kyungsoo," He introduced himself. He threw his head back, down a cup of the whiskey and poured another one.

"Nice to meet you," Kai smiled.

"You too, Kai hyung," He said, he doesn't even know if he's older but he gave off that vibe, so Kyungsoo went with it.

"Trust me, and relax," He whispered, waiting for Kyungsoo to take another long gulp before he started stitching. He knows Kyungsoo would be in a world of pain since he's stitching him without a shot of anesthetization to numb the area but his hand needs to get treated. 

Kyungsoo tried to mask the pain. Four stitches in and a sixth cup of whiskey gone, Kai can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him. He’s adorable, he reminds Kai of an owl for some reason. 

Kyungsoo is giving him an intense look that he ignores, Kai is trying his best to help the younger man but looks he's getting from him aren't helping. Doh Kyungsoo is everything Dr. Kim Jongin looks for a partner.

Beautiful, petite, out-going, and did he say beautiful already? When he isn't at the hospital, he avoids all things related to reminding him that he's a doctor. He didn't want to be involved in this but the moment he laid eyes on him at the club, he knew that he needed to bring this little princess back to his den. Between the hospital and patients he hasn't been out in mouths.

Which meant he was looking to get laid desperately. All the work and no play made a Kai a very impatient and incredibly horny man. He can barely keep his eyes off Kyungsoo’s chest as he continues to push the needle through Kyungsoo’s palm, a seventh stitch.

"Are you still with me, bud?" He asked, looking up the now quite redhead. He was looking at Kai as if he had found his long lost lover, brother or father.

"Finally found you," Kyungsoo murmured, with a chuckle, the alcohol obviously kicking in.

"Found me?" Kai inquired, he began pulling the needle through the bloody palm again and Kyungsoo whimpers. He's almost done.

"Saw you at the club almost four or five months ago" Kyungsoo clarified as he let out another cry.

"And?" Kai asked, clearing his throat. 

Shit! Kyungsoo has his eyes closed and leaning back Kai couldn't help but look at that beautiful neck he'd loved to mark.

"Been looking for you since then," He admits, his cheek flushing red. Kai couldn't tell if he was blushing or it was from the whiskey. He tied the suture with a surgeon' knot off to the side so it doesn't touch the wound.

"Why?" He asked as he treated applied antibacterial ointment and covered it with a clean bandage. He didn't tell the younger he was finished he looked at him, licking his lips when he found himself staring at Kyungsoo’s lips.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you," Kyungsoo confessed, sitting up and looking down at his now cleaned hand. 

His eyes met Kai’s. He can hardly believe the man that he has been obsessing over the past few months is really sitting in front of him. Kai was looking at him searching his face for something but Kyungsoo didn't know what.

"Thank you," He whispered, no one has ever made the loud mouth Kyungsoo feel so small. Kyungsoo might be a bottom but he's always leading the game when he comes to hooking up.

"For?" Kai asked, his eyes somehow focusing on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo raised his stitched hand and blushed.

"Don't know how to thank you," He added, biting his lower lip. Kai took off the disposable latex gloves and threw it in the trash bin.

"No need to thank me. Just happy to be able to help," He said, leaning back on his couch. 

"I want too," Kyungsoo said, moving closer and invading the older's personal space. His good hand cup, Kai’s face and for a few seconds before crashing their mouths together. It's not gentle, they're bitting, teeth scraping, and clashing, hands tugging and pulling closer.

"Fuck" Kai moaned into the kiss, using the hold on Kyungsoo’s hip. Kai pulled him closer, their bodies finally touching. Careful of Kyungsoo’s cut. His other hand cards through Kyungsoo’s fingers tightening in the strands. Kyungsoo inhales sharply when Kai uses the old on his hair to pull him into a wet, messy, almost violent kiss.

"How old are you?" Kai asked as he unbuttoned his shirt. The last thing, he needs is to get in trouble with an underage kid.

"Twenty-three" Kyungsok answered. It's hard to caress the older's face with only one hand but Kyungsoo wasn't gonna let this stupid cut get in the way of this.

"So young," Kai said, kissing his neck. He grasped hold of Kyungsoo, yanking closer, wrapping his arms around his frame. Kyungsoo deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing Kai’s.

Kai looks like a gentle loving man but he loves rough sex. It's hard to find someone who's willing to take be his pet. He needs to release all the stress his job causes him. His last lover wasn't too about being forcefully taken.

Kyungsoo hissed back a cry of pain as Kai thrusted into him and bit into him at the same time, sparing no mercy, deliberately making it hurt. He surprised Kai as he started biting into the older's neck too as he moaned and begged him to pound into him harder.

“Harder Hyung! Give it to me,” Kyungsoo purred. Kai bit down Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo gasped out loud. Kyungsoo tried to hold back his groans as Kai kissed the love mark he made.

  
  


Kyungsoo moaned as Kai moved his hips back and then forward again.

He moaned loudly as Kai hit his prostate head on and then lifted his hips to meet Kai. Kai felt his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, causing Kyungsoo to cum a fast and hard with a shout of his name. Then Kyungsoo watched as Kai’s face contorted, letting him know the older man was cumming.

"Fuck" Kai moaned, so hard his entire body contracted as he dig into Kyungsoo’s shoulders and the sound he made surprised the younger man underneath him. Kyungsoo has never been fucked this good in his life.

"I'm so glad, I've met you again," He whispered, planting kisses over the older man’s face.

"Might've to keep you around, Doh Kyungsoo," Kai chuckled as he pulled out and stared at the unfazed beauty panting underneath him.

"What am I a pet?" Kyungsoo asked, assumed.

"Yes, my pet now," The older man whispered very seriously. There was no hint of humor in his tone as his mouth found Kyungsoo’s and kissed him. Slightly parting Kyungsoo’s mouth as his tongue slid in and caused him to moan.

Kyungsoo has no problem being this man’s pet.

**The Next morning  
  
**

Kyungsoo looked around the unfamiliar room, and turned to find a sleeping Kai next to him. He wasn't dreaming after all. He really did sleep with the hottie from the club. He’s going to have to thank Sehun for forcing him to go out. If he had given up like he had planned too he would've never found his prince. Kai being rough suprised him but Kyungsoo is a slut for rough sex. His exes always treated him like a piece of glass that would break if they thrusted into harder. 

Kai didn’t. He took Kyungsoo and gave it to him just like how he likes. He really hopes this wasn’t a one time thing for the older man. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring at the Adonis in bed with him. He was so tempted to touch that gorgeous face but that would be so creepy.

"See something you like?" Kai teased, his eyes still closed.

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, he initiates the next move he pulls Kai on top of him and spreads his legs. They don't talk; a silent communication between them is enough to know what they want. 

Kai fingers him open, slower at first than rough as he fingers hit home for Kyungsoo each time. His moves were skilled and precise. Kyungsoo thrusts back into the fingers and pleads for Kai to fuck him again. He’s really sore from last but he didn’t care.

When Kai enters Kyungsoo’s body, they both stifle their moans not knowing exactly why they did that but being that it's 6:40am. They just moaned softly so they could hear one another. When Kyungsoo came, coating their bellies with his warm white climax Kai follows him over the edge and fills the condom when his own orgasm takes a hold of him.

"Good morning," Kyungsoo murmured, panting a little. It's good know to that Kai can fuck roughly and gently if he wants.

Kai chuckles. A warm breath against Kyungsoo’s neck, and he carefully pulls out; knots the condom and gets to dispose of it. Kyungsoo’s eyes wander around the bedroom.

''Breakfast?" Kai asked, wearing nothing but shorts. Kyungsoo wanted to have another go at him but he has to get to work fast.

"Ring check? I'm late for work," He explained. 

Kai nodded understanding and told Kyungsoo to shower and change.

"Find something in my closet. I'll drop you to work," Kai said, leaving the bedroom. 

Kyungsoo wanted to jump and scream on top of his lungs but he controlled himself. He needed to see the others and scream with them.

Kai looked hot in that suit. His mother will be happy to know that he's moved on from idols and movie stars. Upgraded to fucking a doctor.

"Come over tonight," Kai whispered, he was parked in front of Wu & Associates.

Kyungsoo nodded. Like he wasn’t already planning to do so.

Kai leaned in and kissed his cheek. Just the lightest touch of lips, but it took Kyungsoo’s breath away.

"What was that for?" He said, when he could talk.

"If I kiss your lips we're not going to go to work," He grinned, making the younger blush. He nodded and carefull got off the car.

"See you tonight," Kai said.

Kyungsoo waved he could barely hold it in.

"Bitch!" Baekhyun shouted. Kyungsoo didn't even care that the older man looked ready to rip him a new one.

"Where the fuck did you?" Junmyeon asked.

"Found him," Kyungsoo said, jumping up and down as Chen, Sehun and Minseok joined them.

"The poor guy, you were obsessing over?" Sehun raised an eyebrow.

"Kai hyung. Fuck! He's everything I'd imagine and more," Kyungsoo danced around happily.

"You fucked him, already?" Minseok asked.

"I'm not some sixteen year old! Of course I did and he wants to see me tonight," Kyungsoo said. Things were finally going in the natural order.

His friends were throwing question after question, wanting to know everything about Kai. But Kyungsoo didn't know much besides that he's a doctor and a very sexy beast in bed. He couldn't wait until tonight.

The End.

  
  
  



	7. Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit tricking to do since I had to change from rap battles to singing 🤗

"I promised to get you in the competition and I did. So pay up," His sexy voice filled, Kyungsoo’s ears.

Kyungsoo wanted to argue that he and his best friend didn't even participate. So he shouldn't have to pay but he's terrified of this guy.

Kyungsoo met Kai a little over four weeks ago. All he was looking for is a chance for him and Baekhyun to go against underground singers. 

Something his boyfriend Insung disproves of. Kai works at the club. Kyungsoo had to flirt with him a bit before the man agreed to let him and Baekhyun compete. He always ignored Kai’s little touches he shouldn't though. 

At first Kai touched his shoulder. His hand lingered a bit on Kyungsoo’s back and sometimes he’d put his arms around Kyungsoo and grabbed his ass. That’s when Kyungsoo would have to shove the man or tell him to take his hand off.

"Here," He said, handing him the envelope of money. Kai started counting the money.

"It's all there," Kyungsoo said, annoyed that he just paid this guy six hundred dollars and for what? For a competition that was probably rigged to begin with and didn't get to take a part of.

"So it is," Kai smirked

"Good night," Kyungsoo said and turned to leave.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" 

Kyungsoo stopped walking and gave him a confused look. 

"I gave you the money and I’m going home," Kyungsoo explained. Not sure what was going on.

"Yeah, the money is nice but..." Kai said, licking his lips.

"But what?" He asked, feeling exposed with the way Kai was looking at him.

It wasn't the first time. 

"I thought you could celebrate with me. Maybe I could buy you a drink. Buy you dinner," He grinned.

"Thank you but I have a boyfriend," 

"Your boyfriend lets a pretty thing like you hang around with guys like me?" Kai asked.

"I should get going," Kyungsoo said and quickly walked off.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," Kai shouted after him but the younger man ran.

✨

Kyungsoo lives with his boyfriend, Jo Insung. He's known the older man for many years before they became a couple. His parent's had a hard time accepting that their only son is gay.

It took a long time for them to come around the fact that Kyungsoo can't change who he is. Dating Insung certainly helped. He's successful, kind, and very protective of Kyungsoo. And their fathers are friends. 

In a way that gave his parents a peace of mind because they could trust Insung with their son. Kyungsoo loves the older man so much and he’s been pretty content in the relationship but lately he’d admit that he’s been tempted.

The moment he laid eyes on that gorgeous and tall man. He’s been resisting the temptation to give into Kai’s advances.

Kyungsoo couldn't stop thinking about Kai that night and God knows he tried so hard not too.

Kai is a flirt. Kyungsoo shouldn't take it seriously. He has seen Kai with many guys before casually touching them. It’s part of his job as the bouncer at the club. 

Kyungsoo shook his head and scolded himself for thinking about Kai yet again.

Why he's even thinking about him?

He was startled by a pair of lips about to kiss him.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you," Insung said.

When did he get home ? Kyungsoo wondered.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

Kyungsoo snapped out of it and hugged his boyfriend. Insung chuckled and hugged him back. He missed the older man too much. 

Insung was in Jeju for some conference and that's the reason he'd been running around, going to watch singing battles. He has a passion for singing just like Baekhyun did but his parents were quick to shut those dreams down.

Kyungsoo kissed the older man’s neck and whispered how much he missed him.

It wasn't long before they were helping each other out of their clothes. Insung breathing down on him as he pushed into Kyungsoo, making a mess of themselves.

"I love you...love you so much..." Kyungsoo chanted as he got close to coming.

"Love you too, baby," Insung whispered.

✨

The next few days, Kyungsoo did everything in his power to focus on his relationship and work. There aren't any problems but lately every time things get hot and heavy between him and Insung, Kai’s face always pops up in his mind. He mentally slaps himself for that. 

Then he ran into Kai at the store. He pretended not to know him but Kai cornered him. Fuck that that face! He couldn't stop admiring it.

Kyungsoo finished making dinner and started setting up the table for two when his cell phone beeped. He dried his hands and reached for.

It's a text message from Kai.

**"4625 Polaris Avenue #114. In case you change your mind😉"**

Kyungsoo mentally slapped himself for giving him his number when he has a boyfriend. But Kai made it very hard for him to say no. 

This isn't like him. He’s always been someone who could control his every move. 

"Fuck!" He cussed as he put his cell in his pocket and went back to fixing the table. 

_ "4625 Polaris Avenue #114" _

He repeated the address in his head several times.

"Hyung, dinner!" Kyungsoo called. 

He can't risk everything he has with Insung for something that will mean nothing to someone like Kai. Kyungsoo didn't know who he was trying to convince.

"Look at you," Insung chuckled.

"Don't get too excited. There is a chance you might end up in the ER," Kyungsoo teased. 

"I wouldn't mind," The older man said, pulling him close, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s. 

"Say that after they pump your stomach," He said into the kiss. 

"Um...Let's pick this up after we eat," Insung said.

It's been awhile since they had dinner together. Kyungsoo carefully listened to him talk, somewhere along the way he started comparing Insung and Kai. He didn't mean to. 

It just happened. Insung is more in the pretty side and Kai is the hot side with his cocky smile, square jawline, and that fucking voice! Kyungsoo is getting hard just thinking about it.

"I'll probaby be gone for two weeks," Insung said, and that's when he snapped out of it.

"Gone for two weeks?" Kyungsoo frowned.

"Don't worry, they'll go by fast," he promises but they never do. Kyungsoo hates being by himself in their huge apartment but he’s been trying to be supportive of Insung. Since he got the promotion he’s been given more responsibilities and travels a lot. It sucks and Kyungsoo hates but he can’t really bring himself to say that.

Kyungsoo forces a smile and nods. Insung leans in and kisses him. Thanking him for being so understanding.

  
  


**Two Days Later**

"Chanyeol and I are going to the club. You wanna come?" Baekhyun asked but Kyungsoo wasn't listening. 

Soo?

“Soo ah?”

"DOH KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun shouted, startling him.

"What the fuck?" He snapped at his friend.

"I've been talking to you. What's up with you?" Baekhyun frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have been districted lately. Is something going on with you and Insung hyung?" 

"No. Hyung is away. I'm just bored," He lied.

"Good. Come with us," Baekhyun urges.

"Where?"

"You really weren't listening," He sighs, disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I'm listening now," Kyungsoo quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Yeol and I are going to the club. Wanna come with?" Baekhyun asks again. That's the last thing, Kyungsoo needs. To be stick with a couple especially newly couple like Baekhyun and Chanyeol who couldn’t keep their hands off each other even if their lives depended on them.

"I would love too, babes but I've got something to do" He lied, once again. 

Kyungsoo has been lying a lot lately. He lies to Insung when he calls to ask him if he misses him or when he asks what he’s doing? or if anything interesting happened.

He has also been lying to Kai every time the older man calls and asks if he is thinking about him? If he wants to come over or if he is happy.

"Okay. If you change your mind, call me" Baekhyun says and hugs him.

"4625 Polaris Avenue #114. In case you change your mind😉". Suddenly, he remembered Kai’s text. He nodded and said bye to Baekhyun .

Kyungsoo must've been at the cafe for an hour before deciding on this. His pulse picked up speed in anticipation of seeing him. But why? Kai wasn't anyone he should be happy to see? The anticipation of seeing him, maybe holding him, maybe touching him? His body stirred at the thought as he stood infront of suite #114.

He kept telling himself to turn arround and leave. He shouldn't be here. He stared at the door bell, his stomach twisting and his heart swelling.

"This is a pleasant surprise," the familliar smooth velvety voice said. Kyungsoo turned around to find Kai carrying a bag of groceries. 

This sight is weird for Kyungsoo.

"Um..."

"After ignoring me for days, that’s all you gotta say?" Kai asks, smirking at him. 

"This was a mistake," Kyungsoo said. He turned to go around him but Kai blocked his way.

"You came all the here. Stay for lunch at least," He whispered. Kyungsoo felt his breath on his skin.

"Lunch?" He whispered. Kai chuckled and nodded. Without another word, Kyungsoo followed the older inside. His place was quite clean. Not at all what Kyungsoo imagined it would be like.

"I almost missed you," Kai said from the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo pretends not hear him and walked around the apartment. 

A one bedroom not much stuff in it. He has a TV, one couch, and table. He tells himself to leave now but curiousity got the best of him as he made his way where Kai’s voice was coming from.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"If I had been late. You would've left," He chuckled. Kyungsoo nods.

"I know you told me that you have a boyfriend, but I still like you. I try to forget about you. Try not think about you. But you're so pretty to me," Kai said, facing him. Kyungsoo tensed at the mention of Insung. 

His breathing sped up. The blush on his cheek increased, and he didn't meet his eyes. He also didn't move. As Kai invaded his personal space, Kyungsoo remained still...waiting.

"Look at me," Kai whispered, nudging his chin gently upward with one knuckle.

His eyes were mysterious as he raised his gaze to meet his.

"What do you want me to say?"

Kai licked his bottom lip and looked at him.

"Just tell me... You're feeling this too. It's not just me making shit up in my head," 

He can tell the younger is considering his option. He can see the hesitation in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He doesn't have to runin his relationship. But Kyungsoo has been hunting his dreams for weeks now. Kai wants to devour him.

"I feel it," Kyungsoo heard himself said. 

Kai tugged his head down and kissed him, open-mouth and urgently. His hands clutching handful of his hair.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo moaned. 

Kyungsoo felt his warmth against him. Kai’s kiss is different from Insung’s . Kai’s kiss makes him feel reckless and borderline desperate for more. Insung’s kisses were safe and secure.

“We shouldn’t do this,” he whimpers.

His voice is low and husky. “No.” He nips playfully at his earlobe. “No, we shouldn’t.”

Kai’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him even closer. His long fingers ghost over the sensitive skin of his stomach, slowly inching upwards.

“I have a boyfriend,” he protests weakly.

He kisses his way down his creamy neck, across his throat. He gasps in sinful pleasure.

“I know,” he acknowledges somberly. “But I want you so bad. And I know you want me too,”

Kai’s mouth has reached the corner of his and he hesitates, silently asking permission.

He turns slightly, capturing his lips in his. He feels his tongue trace his lips and readily parts them, reveling in his heady flavor.

Kyungsoo sofly groaned into the pillow as Kai’s cock nudged his asshole. Every instinct told him to clench up and close his legs but instead he spread them wider. Kai’s cock invaded him slowly, but surely, spreading him up and causing him to grit his teeth. Something that's never happen all the years, he had been sleeping with Insung. 

To district himself, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and tried to imagine Insung but the older was far from his memories. He groaned when Kai thrusted in harder. The 8-inch cock sliding all the way into his tight hole doesn't belong to his boyfriend.

"Kai..." He moaned.

"Jongin" Kai said, his balls pressing against Kyungsoo’s.

"What?" Kyungsoo moaned.

"Call me, Jongin," Something about his Korean name turned Kai on.

"Fuck me harder,Jong...in" Kyungsoo moaned.

The older man started fucking Kyungsoo harder, moaning loudly. Kyungsoo moaned too, only this time he wiggled his ass on Kai’s thick cock. He can feel the older man shudder, and more than aware of the heavy balls pressing against his own.

Kai reached between his legs, stroking Kyungsoo’s cock, and whispered in his ear. 

"You look so fucking hot". Kyungsoo wiggled his ass more, like a horny teenager who's never been fucked before. Moaning "Jongin" more times than he has ever moaned Insung’s name.

"I'm going to cum," Kai moaned.

"I want to cum with you, Jongin, and I want you to fill up my butt with cum." Kyungsoo was surprised at him. He has never said such things to anyone before.

Kai began pounding Kyu relentlessly, and soon exploded a load of hot cum deep in the bottom man's bowels, while jerking Kyungsoo off with a passion. As Kai came, he started squeezing Kyungsoo’s cock harder, playing with it like only he knew how. Against his will, Kyungsoo felt his balls tightening. 

"Come on, Soo ah, cum for daddy" He begged. "Give me that yummy load while you've got cum deep in your asshole".

With a cry, Kyungsoo exploded, burying his face in the pillow as he shot his load all over the sheets, shuddering and moaning. He came twice!

Kyungsoo has never felt so ashamed and satifised in his life. Four years with Insung, he's never so much look at another man. He has throw everything away for this.

Was it worth? He wondered.

"Are you okay?" Kai asks, caressing his face.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo mumbled. And that was the truth he knows what he just did. He's hurt his Insung. He can go and pretend that nothing happened, his stomach tighten at the thought lying to Insung and continue to see Kai.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Hmm?" He looked over to the younger.

"It's a nice name. Why do you call yourself Kai?" He asked, tracing his jawline.

"It's my English name," He said.

"You've been to America?" Kyungsoo asked, surprised.

"I was born in Seoul than my parents moved to Virginia," He said, covering a yawn.

"Where in Virginia?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Fairfax... haven't been there since I was sixteen though,"

"Jongin. What's your surname?" He asked, putting his finger in the older man’s mouth. Kai playfully tries to bite his finger. Kyungsoo giggles. They stare at each other fondly, the sexual tension between them broke at last.

"Kim Jongin or Kai Kim," He responded.

"Doh Kyungsoo" He said, with a laugh.

"Doh Kyungsoo, nice to meet you," Kai said, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo made him close his eyes, tracing his finger over his face and eyelids. He lay there, eyes closed smiling blisfully.

"This..." Kyungsoo said. 

"What?" 

"I love your jawline," He whispered, tracing the strong sharp jawline. Kyungsoo is marveled at how defined his jaw. Kai smiles and mumbles a thanks. Kyungsoo kisses his jaw and tells him that his jaw is sharp enough to slice bread. Which makes the older man laugh out loud.

They stare at each for a moment. Kyungsoo traced his jawline and smiled as Kai closed his eyes once more.

Kyungsoo waited until the older man fell asleep and cleaned the dry cum. He made sure to lock the door on his way out. 

One time. Kyungsoo won't see anymore. 

Once was enough. He tried to convince himself. He isn't this person. It all just started to sink in, he has betrayed Insung. When this hit him his heart tightened.

How could he do this to him?

When he got home. Kyungsoo quickly went into the shower to wash all evidence of Kai away.

He is disgusted with himself. He doesn’t know how long he has been standing under the water, washing himself.

He wasn’t upset or disgusted by the person, who tempted him.

No this was all his fault. Insung trusted him to stay loyal. He knows what he did is going to hurt Insung.

Kyungsoo of all people knows that Insung will never forgive this kind of betrayal. 

He is racked with guilt.

He should’ve known better.

He should’ve been stronger.

How is he going to face Insung when he’s back?

Why hasn’t he deleted Kai’s number?

Why is he hoping for a text from him now?

He forced himself to sleep but all he can think about is Kai kissing him, thrusting into him, caressing him, and whispering dirty and sweet things into his ear.

Soon Kyungsoo started fingering himself. Trying to remember how Kai’s fingers, cock felt.

His voice. The devil’s voice.

_ You look so fucking hot. _

_ Come on, Soo-ah, cum for daddy. _

_ Give me that yummy load while you've got cum deep in your asshole. _

Kyungsoo suddenly, roused awaked, and horny as fuck. His fingers were deep in his hole as he tried to pick where his dream left but he couldn’t finish.

Now he’s frustrated. He picked up his cell and called Insung but the call went to voicemail. Kyungsoo left a message and hung up.

**One Week Later**

“I’m not covering for you, again,” Baekhyun said when Kyungsoo approached him.

“Please, I’ll come back really fast,” He pleaded.

“That’s what you said yesterday and took more than an hour break. You’re lucky, Mr. Choi wasn’t in yesterday,” Kyungsoo said.

“Come on it’s because of me, you met Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said.

Kyungsoo prayed that Baekhyun wouldn’t catch up to what he’s up to. He has been running around with Kai all week. Despite how much he hates what he’s doing. Hated how he felt afterwards but he can’t get enough of Kai filling him up.

Kissing him, whispering dirty things in his ear, and having sex in every corner of Kai’s apartment.

“Ask Sehun, I have lunch plans,” Baekhyun said, getting up. Giving him an apologetic look.

Not wanting to waste any more time Kyungsoo quickly turned to Sehun who was busy typing away.

Kyungsoo ended up having to bribe the younger man to cover for him. He really hopes Luhan won’t kill him for betraying him.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving for his lunch hour but he’d get trouble for coming back late every single day.

✨

Kyungsoo cursed himself as he made his way upstairs to suite #114.

“Right on time,” Kai smirked, letting the younger man in.

“We don’t have much time,” He said, already tagging off his tie.

“Love on impatient you’re for my dick,” Kai whispered, slowly running his hand down Kyungsoo abs.

“Umm…I love having your cock in me,” Kyungsoo whispered, pulling him closer to kiss his sinful lips of his.

Kai leaned his head down and kissed Kyungsoo. Knowing, they don’t have enough time.

They didn’t bother making it to Kai’s room. They settle for the table in the middle of Kai’s living room.

Kai pushed him against the table, pulling his pants down.

“Lick,” He commended, pushing his fingers inside his mouth, which he gladly did.

After a few seconds, Kai was assaulting his hole with his wet finger. Kyungsoo tried not to look at time, but he did.

“C’mon, put it in already.” Kyungsoo whined.

Kai chuckled at his impatience.

He positioned himself to get better access to his hole. Pushing himself into Kyungsoo. He moved slow, and steady.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes tight and when he was finally seated, he stopped. Waiting.

“Move…!” 

Kai began to thrust in and out of him. His movements slow at first, but quicken in force and speed once Kyungsoo’s met his thrusts with his own.

Kyungsoo moaned, wrapping his legs around Kai’s waist.

“Fuck me, Jongin!”

Kyungsoo buried his face in Kai’s wide shoulder, mewling and keening. His mewls soon turned in moans, loud moans screaming “Jongin” as Kai hit his prostate.

Kai focused on hitting that same sweet spot, listening to Kyungsoo’s moans, sucking love bites into his skin.

“So close…” Kyungsoo moaned. He tightened his grip on the older’s shoulder before cumming all over Kai’s stomach.

“Fuck!” Kai thrusted in, and came as well.

“Shit…” Kyungsoo whispered, still holding onto the older.

“Every time. You love coming on my abs,” Kai accused.

“I do...” Kyungsoo smirked.

The room fell silent. Kyungsoo hated this part. Over the week he has spent more time at Kai’s place than his apartment.

He has gotten comfortable with him. Kyungsoo was very surprised to find out that Kai is extremely religious and he attends Sunday masses regularly.

“Get your ass back to work.” Kai said, pulling out. He grabbed a towel and whipped himself off and handed Kyungsoo a clean towel. Kyungsoo pushes it away.

“My ass is full of your cum,” Kyungsoo glares at him.

“Fuck. Don’t say things like that. I’m gonna get hard again,” Kai teased.

“You know he’s coming back next week,” Kyungsoo whispered, as much as he tried not to think about it. He needs to address the issue.

“Yeah...” Kai said.

“I won’t be around. I can't be around.” Kyungsoo murmured.

Kyungsoo has already told Kai that once Insung comes back. It's over between them. 

"I know..." Kai said, not looking at him. Kai took out a cigarette and lit it.

They don’t speak for the reminder of the time Kyungsoo spends getting cleaned up.

💫💫💫💫

A lot of things were running through Kyungsoo’s mind. 

Will he be able to lie to Insung and pretend that everything is okay between them? Can he act like he hasn’t been intimate with Kai? Forget how Kai feels inside him? His kisses, touches,etc.

"Who is he?" Baekhyun asked, as soon as Kyungsoo made his way into his cubicle. He's physically and emotionally exhuasted.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked. He tried not to give himself away. 

"You know what. Don't think I haven't noticed those hickeys," Baekhyun lowers his voice.

Kyungsoo knows his friend is onto him and yet he tries his best to deny it.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo said.

“Really? Baekhyun asked, folding his arms.

“Yes. Can I get back to work, please?”

“For your sake I hope you know what you’re doing,” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo sighed.

“I’ve no idea what I’m doing,” He mumbled.

Tonight Insung comes back home. His boyfriend the love of his life, the guy who gives him heaven on earth.

Why isn’t he happy about it?

Work went by painfully slow and Baekhyun is ignoring him. Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun knows more than he lets on otherwise he would never confront him with just suspicion.

“It’s over. There is no point in telling him, anyways” Kyungsoo thought to himself.

“Hyung, wanna come to dinner with us?” Sehun asked.

“Um…I would love to but Insung hyung is coming home today,” He said.

“Oh, okay. Tell him, I said hi,” Sehun said, and waved.

“Will do and tell Luhan, I said hi,” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun nodded. It has been a while since he was seen hanging out with Sehun and his boyfriend. Sehun is the only one of friend who is close to Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. Insung’s very close to Sehun.

“Not going home?” Someone asked, Kyungsoo turned around to see his sunbaenims, Junmyeon, Hyukjae, Heechul, and Lay. All four of them belong to the accounting department and really you couldn’t see one without the others.

The one who asked if he wasn’t going home is Junmyeon. The four of them looked worried for the younger man.

“You alright?” Hyukjae asked, looking concerned.

“Yes, sunbae. I’m all right,” Kyungsoo forced a smile.

“Don’t work too hard,” Lay said.

Kyungsoo nodded and said good night to them.

“He looks stressed,” He heard Hyukjae saying and the others agreed.

Does he look that stressed? Will Insung notice isn’t being himself?

Will he smell that Kai has tainted him?

The more questions rose in his mind the more Kyungsoo dreaded going home. He was the last one in the office.

It wasn’t until security came to let him know that they needed to lock the office, Kyungsoo decided it was time to head home.

He apologized and packed his things quickly. In the two weeks, he had been fooling around with Kai. The guilty never ate at him like it is right now.

He felt sick to stomach. Disgusted with what he has done. How could I do this to Insung? The most caring and loving man in his life?

There is possibly no way, Insung wouldn’t know something is wrong.

There is no way he wouldn’t notice that Kyungsoo. His cute, innocent Kyungsoo has fucked up in more ways than one.

“I’m sorry, hyung” Kyungsoo cried, leaning against his car.

I’m so sorry! He cried.

Insung started calling a little after eight. Kyungsoo knows the older man is worried about him. He doesn’t like Kyungsoo being out so late yet he can’t bring himself to answer the older man’s call.

Instead of going back to their apartment, Kyungsoo texted Insung that his father wasn’t feeling well and that he’s going to spend the night with his parents. 

It wasn’t a complete night, Kyungsoo's father isn’t feeling well but it’s that serious he needs to go over there.

“Oppa!” His little sister Jaekyung jumped at him as soon as he opened the door.

“Hey, princess,” Kyungsoo picked her up and hugged her tightly. He has missed her so much, to tell the truth.

“Oppa! I missed you” She says, nuzzling her nose against his. Kyungsoo laughed and returned the gesture.

“Missed you too, Princess Jae,” 

“Eomma! Kyungsoo Oppa is here!” She shouted after he let her down.

His mom had a confused look when she saw him. He didn’t call to her that he was stopping by but she smiled.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” She said, the look she gave him. Kyungsoo knew that she senses something is wrong.

_ “You always run home when you fuck up” Baekhyun had once pointed it out. _

“How is Appa?” He asked, clearing his throat.

“He’s doing much better. You didn’t have to come all the way here,” His mother says.

“I was worried,” He said, half-truth. It wasn’t lying to his mother. He’s worried for his dad.

His mother didn’t press him. She nodded and told him that his father was in his study, while she disappeared to the kitchen. He went and said hi to his father, who doesn’t look sick at all.

Kyungsoo reminded the older Doh to rest and to take his medication. He made his way back to the living room.

“Where is Insung Oppa?” Jaekyung asks, sitting down next to her brother.

He’s forgotten how much Insung has grown on his sister the past years.

“Working,” He tells her, caressing her hair. She nodded and leaned onto him as they watched SpongeBob. Jaekyung made remarks here and there but Kyungsoo is conflicted.

How long can he hide out at his parents?

After dinner his mom had to bribe Jaekyung to go to sleep. She joined him in the living room.

“You look skinny, have you been eating?” Mrs. Doh asked.

“Yes, Eomma” He says, not taking his eyes off the television.

“Did you come home to watch TV?” She teased, ruffling his hair.

“Eomma,” Kyungsoo whined.

“What’s wrong, Soo?” She asked, looking very concerned.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything for several times, his eyes stayed glued to the tv.

“Eomma, can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” She tried again.

“Eomma, I messed up,” Kyungsoo sobbed as large tears streamed down his cheek. His mother, concerned, reached for him and hugged him.

“What’s wrong, baby? Did something happen with Insung? Did he do something—? She asked.

Kyungsoo immediately shook his head no. It made sense that his mother would think the older hurt him.

“Hyung didn’t…” He trailed off. But his mother was patient, she’s always been.

“There is someone else...” He mumbled.

“Insung met someone else?” His mother asked, she looked confused.

“No...I did….”

His mother now understood what he was saying. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. His mother is very fond of Insung. She didn’t stop caressing his hands as he sobbed.

_ “He’s a keeper...that man,” She always reminded him. _

“Oh Soo” Was all she said, hugging him.

“I messed up. Hyung will never forgive me,” He murmured between sobs.

“Do you still love Insung?” His mother asked, the question broke him. He has asked himself this question so many times.

He doesn’t know how to answer it.

“If you still love him like before then you need to tell him the truth and find a way to stay together. If not you’ve got to figure out the right way to tell him and end it. Don’t skirt around the issue,” His mother said, wiping the tears away.

“No more crying I hate seeing tears in your eyes,” She said, kissing his cheek.

Kyungsoo felt worse than before because he couldn’t sleep that night. His mom was right as much as he loved it, something pulled him towards Kai and made him betray that.

Is he in love with Kai?

He could just end it with Insung without telling the older man. Insung will hate him for being unfaithful.

But that wasn’t fair or respectful to Insung, and Kyungsoo slapped himself for thinking he could get the best of both worlds. He wanted Kai but he doesn’t want to lose Insung either.

Before his parents woke up, Kyungsoo decided to leave. There is a good chance he will get a lecture from his father. His mother doesn’t keep secrets from him. He was also glad that his mother didn’t ask about who he met.

🌟🌟🌟🌟

When Kyungsoo arrived at work he joined Sehun and Baekhyun at their usual table. The four friends looked at him and he respectfully bowed.

“Morning, hyung” Sehun greeted, cheerfully.

“Morning Se,” Kyungsoo greeted, pulling a chair next to Baekhyun.

“Morning, Baek hyung,” He said.

“Morning,” Baekhyun mumbled, and continued to eat.

Sehun watched the awkwardness between his hyungs and decided not to get involved. He quickly finished his oatmeal and left the table.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Kyungsoo whispered, the last thing he wanted is to get the cold shoulder from his best friend.

Also he decided he would Baekhyun everything but after he tells Insung.

Baekhyun looked at him, obviously concerned for him.

“I can’t have you being mad at me. Not right now… Please,” Kyunsoo broke down.

“I’m not mad at you, Soo” Baekhyun said, hugging him. He said something else but Kyungsoo didn’t hear him.

Kyungsoo dragged his feet as he made his way towards the place he calls home. He had called Insung earlier and the older man’s concern for his father made what he was about to do a thousand times more difficult.

He couldn’t lie to Insung if he wanted to, he deserved so much more.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath before entering the house. He spent more time here than Kai’s.

Insung immediately hugs him and whispers how much he had missed him. Kyungsoo wanted to kill himself for not repeating those words.

After a moment, Insung pulled back and looked at him. Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to look at his face, he stared at the floor. The stupid wooden floor seemed shiner than before.

Being cheated on is one of the most crushing, god-awful things one can experience, Kyungsoo is too familiar with the feeling himself. But never in his life didn’t he think he’d ever understand his ex, Donghyuk.

How is he supposed to tell Insung that he has betrayed his trust?

Others might question why Kyungsoo would do that? That’s stupid thing to do, telling your partner will only cause pain! But that would only be Kyungsoo’s way to justify not confessing based on the idea that he’s protecting Insung.

But that only covers his ass, and eventually the truth might come out. He could’ve have that on his conscious.

“Hyung… You know, how I love you?” Kyungsoo said, his heart shattering at every word he just said. He wasn’t going to cry though, he fucked up and he needs to man up and take whatever was coming.

“Of course, Soo what’s wrong?” Insung asked.

“Please let me talk first,” Kyungsoo said, not looking at the older man. He couldn’t. Insung nodded, but his hand stayed on Kyungsoo’s .

Don’t comfort me. I’m a terrible person. Kyungsoo thought to himself.

“If you never forgive me, I can understand… I am so sorry,” He mumbled.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain that was to come. Overcome with guilt, Kyungsoo confessed his infidelity. The look on the older man’s face made Kyungsoo want to take everything he had just said back.

Betrayed.

“Did you sleep with him?” Insung asked. 

Kyungsoo can see his eyes closed. Kyungsoo thought about lying. Insung didn’t need to know that. But he forced the thought back in his mind.

“Yes, I did… I-I’m so so sorry,”

“No...” Insung shook his head.

“Hyung, please believe me. I never meant to hurt you...” Kyungsoo urged.

Insung stood up and crossed the room. He wasn’t looking at Kyungsoo. He kept his back to him. He paced back and forth, Hanbin watched him for several minutes fighting the urge to say something. He wanted to explain himself or the older to yell at him.

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo whispered. “Insung…?”

The older man held up his hand to silence him but he still didn’t speak to or even look at Kyungsoo. Insung stopped in front of the window and stared out onto the street below.

“You have feelings for him?” He asked, his back still turned to the younger man.

Kyungsoo didn’t deny it. He couldn’t.

“I… I can’t even look at you right now” Insung said.

“I’m sorry...truly sorry,” Kyungsoo said, now he couldn’t control his tears.

“Get out,” Insung said.

“Let’s talk…”

“Just get out, Kyungsoo. Go,” He said.

Kyungsoo tried not to gag, feeling his stomach tighten as he felt salty tears run down his face.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant for this…”

“I don’t care...” The older man deadpanned.

“Just get the hell out of my sight!”

Kyungsoo nodded and got up. He wanted to hug, and beg the older man to forgive him, but he knows that he needs his space. Insung didn’t turn around once as Kyungsoo closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“I’m so sorry, hyung” He mumbled.

**Four Weeks Later**

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked.

He found Kyungsoo seated on the floor, head leaning against the wall next to the toilet, his eyes shut as he tried to breathe evenly.

Kyungsoo has been staying with Baekhyun since Insung broke up with him. He hasn’t actually seen or spoken to Kai.

Why should he be happy when Insung is miserable? Staying with his parents is out of the question since father is very fond of Insung and thinks that Kyungsoo should try harder to fix their relationship. Not caring that the decision was up to Insung. 

But then again Kyungsoo wants Insung’s forgiveness. He knows he doesn’t feel the way he used to for the older man. His feelings have changed significantly since he admitted how he felt about Insung and Kai.

He isn’t proud of how he handled his feelings for Kai. He shouldn’t have cheated. He was grateful to Baekhyun for not judging him.

“Is he still sick?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Baekhyun handed him a glass of water and a towel. He flushed what he threw up.

Kyungsoo sighed as he wiped around his mouth, using the clean end of the towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He swirled a bit of the water in his mouth and spit it out before draining the rest of the glass.

“Feeling better?” Baekhyun asked, taking the glass from him.

“A little. Thank you,” Kyungsoo sighed.

Kyungsoo has been throwing up for the past few weeks.

“We’re going to see the doctor,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his best friend’s back.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Chanyeol says, he’s in the hallway because the reason Kyungsoo had run away from the breakfast table is because of his cologne.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo asked simultaneously.

“I think you might be pregnant...”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun started laughing.

“What?!” Baekhyun asked.

“You two have heard of carriers, right? There are some guys who can get pregnant,” Chanyeol says, shrugging like he was saying wasn’t a big deal.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He should’ve known something was up with the suddenly change of appetite, the sensitivity to smells, and all the morning sickness.

“You guys didn’t get tested to see if you’re a carriers?” Chanyeol asked.

The two best friends remained quiet. Because they didn’t.

“This is great news! If you’re pregnant, Insung hyung will forgive you!” Baekhyun said.

“He’s always loved kids. He’s so great with Jaekyung,” Baekhyun continued.

“If I am pregnant. It’s not Hyung’s...” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Oh...” Kyungsoo said.

“You should make sure first,” Chanyeol said, before leaving.

Baekhyun told Kyungsoo he’d go and buy the pregnancy tests.

  
  


After what seemed to be forever, Baekhyun came back with the pregnancy tests. Kyungsoo hasn’t moved from where he was seated.

“Come on, maybe it’s nothing,” Baekhyun encouraged.

Kyungsoo nodded and closed the bathroom. He didn’t know if he was happy, or scared.

  
  


Kyungsoo gulped as he waited for the results. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Baekhyun was right there with him, holding his hand.

“Two lines….” Baekhyun confirmed.

“What does that mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Two lines means it’s positive, Soo,” Baekhyun said, showing Kyungsoo the box.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the result. He shook his head. Blinked once, then twice.

“Maybe this one is no good,” Kyungsoo said and opened the second box.

“Two lines”

"Shit!

“Two lines”

“Damn it!”

“Two lines”

“Fuck!”

“One more,” Kyungsoo says.

They sat there for a few minutes and Kyungsoo frowned at the results.

“I'm pregnant with Kai’s child,” he mumbled with wonder in his voice.

He looked at all ten positive pregnancy tests and sat down. Baekhyun hugged him. Not knowing, what to say. He has never known any carriers, but he’s heard of how difficult it was for them to get pregnant.

“I’m so stupid!” Kyungsoo says, after several minutes pass.

He cheated on his boyfriend. Now he’s pregnant with the other guy’s child.

“You have to tell him,” Baekhyun said.

“Tell who?” He asked, glaring at Kyungsoo. That’s definitely not what he wants to hear.

“Kai. You can’t do this by yourself. I know that Insung hyung is hurt but he’s made it clear that he has no intention of taking you back. I’m sure you don’t want to get back together either, so tell Kai,” Baekhyun advised.

“I haven’t seen or spoken to him in four weeks. It’s not fair to drop this bomb on him,” Kyungsoo said, gathering the pregnancy tests.

“You both made a mistake and now you’ve to deal with the consequences. Together whether he likes it or not,”

“I know. Just let me think about it,” Kyungsoo said, and disappeared to the guest room, he’s been staying in.

✨🌟✨🌟✨

The next day, Baekhyun accompanied Kyungsoo to the doctor who confirmed what they already knew. Kyungsoo still wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Kai or not.

Kyungsoo couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that he’s pregnant. He’s pregnant with Kai’s baby.

How can he be so careless? He has no business having a child yet why did his stomach turn when the doctor suggested that if he was going to “take it care of it” Now was the time to do so.

Kyungsoo went to see the obgyn doctor that was recommended. Dr. Kwon Jiyong who specializes in male pregnancies. 

He’s a small guy, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he had the right doctor but he introduced himself as Dr. Kwon. The first visit had to be the longest one, Dr. Kwon was kind and very attractive so that made the visit easier for Kyungsoo.

The first visit his doctor checked his vital signs and took his medical history. Certain tests, including blood and urine tests. After all that, Kyungsoo was relieved to hear that everything was going well with the baby.

The doctor asked many questions like previous pregnancies, STD, drug allergies, psychiatric problems, past surgeries or hospitalizations, chronic conditions. He asked about habits that could affect the pregnancy like smoking, which Kyungsoo never picked up. He admitted he drank quite a lot but not to the point where he needed professional help, and drug use. Beside weed, he never really got into hard drugs.

“I don’t do drugs.” Kyungsoo admitted.

It made him happy when he noticed Dr. Kwon wasn’t judging him. He was simply asking for the sake of his child.

“Do you, the baby’s father, or anyone in either family have a chromosomal or genetic disorder?” Dr. Kwon asked.

“My family doesn’t,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“And your partner’s family?” Dr. Kwon asked.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo admitted, embarrassed.

He just realized how stupid he had been. He has been having unprotected with a man he doesn’t know anything about. Kai could’ve passed anything to him.

“Well he can just come with you next time,” Dr. Kwon said cheerfully.

“I...He…We’re not together,”

Even though Dr. Kwon didn’t want to judge him, Kyungsoo saw it. The doctor tried to cover it quickly but Kyungsoo saw that look. The one that his own father will give him when he finds out about this. He looked around the doctor’s office. There are pictures of the doctor and a very attractive man, and two adorable kids in all the pictures.

A family portrait, the doctor is wearing a wedding band. They looked so happy, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder if his life is really like the portrait.

“Your kids?” He asked, looking at the Christmas pic.

“Yes my twins, Jiseung and Seungyong” He said, smiling at the picture.

“Must be nice to have your husband help you with them,” Kyungsoo said, this is what a family is supposed to be like. He can’t offer this child that.

What if Kai doesn’t want it? Why would Kai want a child?

“I know many single parents who are doing just fine. Don’t stress yourself. Stress is not good for the baby,” Dr. Kwon said.

Easy for him to say, Kyungsoo thought. He’s living the dream. He was scheduled to come back in three weeks. The image of Dr. Kwon’s perfect life stayed in his head. He wanted that life. Not just for himself, but his unborn child.

But how can he have that life if he doesn't even know if the baby’s other father wants it?

This was a punishment for straying. He always used a condom with Insung. Why hadn’t he used one with Kai? He knows to protect himself.

So just how the fuck did this happen?

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked when he came out of the examination room.

“Don’t worry about me. I just got knocked up,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“I think you should tell your parents,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m not ready to tell them. I'll tell them but not yet. But I might’ve to tell Kai,”

That’s something he wasn’t looking forward to in fact he didn’t want to tell him. But he needs to know if anyone in the older’s family suffers from chromosomal or genetic disorder.

“You know… I’m here for you,” Baekhyun hugged him.

Everything seems to be going very slow for Kyungsoo. It has been a week since he visited Dr. Kwon. He made up his mind that he was going to tell Kai and even if he doesn’t want the baby.

It’s been five weeks since he saw Kai. He went to the older man’s apartment several times but he was there and the only place Kyungsoo knew he could find the older man was at the club.

It felt weird being there again. Music was blasting and a dance battle seemed to be going on in the parking lot. Kyungsoo stepped outside and looked around the parking lot for that one person.

It took about five minutes to spot him, leaning against the car. Talking to a girl and a guy who were obviously flirting with him. Kyungsoo’s stomach tightens. Of course! It’s not like he didn’t know that Kai was a player.

For a moment Kyungsoo thought it was best not to say anything yet. But it’s either now or never, Kyungsoo picked up his feet and made his way towards the car. The closer he got the better he heard his and the other’s conversion. Kyungsoo wanted to dry heave when he heard what they were talking about.

“Please, Kai. No one has to know. Just you me and my boyfriend. It’s more fun when you have three people involved,” The girl purred to him.

“Hwiroo…Noona, I’d love too but I have things to do today,” He answered running his hands in his perfectly gelled hair.

The girl pouted and began running her hands down his chest. Smiling seductively.

“Well when you’re not busy. Give us a call. You know the number,” She winked.

Kai nodded.

She got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. The girl took another guy’s hand and left. She put a little bit more way to her hips as she walked away giggling just for his benefit.

Just look who knocked me up. Kyungsoo thought to himself. He had a great boyfriend and he ruined everything for a player.

Kai didn’t seem to notice Kyungsoo’s presence when he was standing right next to him. It’s not like he hadn’t called Kyungsoo to check up on him. Kyungsoo ignored all his calls and text messages because he knew he’d give in if he spoke to the older man.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat which made the older man look up from his cell. His eyes widened, then he had a confused look.

“You’re alive?” He asked in all seriousness. He’s voice almost sounded hurt.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked when Kyungsoo didn’t say anything.

Kai’s attitude almost made Kyungsoo turn around and never tell him about the baby.

“C…can we talk?” He asked, timidly.

Kai turned around so his body was fully facing Kyungsoo and shrugged. Being in front of the older man again, he was lost for words. He did practice on how he would tell Kai but now he couldn’t even bring himself to utter a word.

Kai crossed his arms and leaned against the red and black Lamborghini.

“What brings you here after all this time? If it’s sex you want, well,” he tilted his head to the side and looked Kyungsoo up and down making the younger man’s blood boil.

He thought he had something more than just sex with him. They connected. Kyungsoo fell in love with him.

“I think I can make an exception for you. But there is a line,” He said, smugly.

Kyungsoo brought his head down and shook his head. With Kai acting like this, he can imagine his reaction when he finds out he is going to be a dad. Kyungsoo would be surprised if he isn’t a dad already.

“I didn’t come here for that”. Kyungsoo said a little rudely.

“Then what do you want?” he asked.

He is making it hard for Kyungsoo to talk. He was standing straight looking directly at him. 

Kyungsoo looked around the parking lot and noticed everyone was doing their own thing and not really paying attention to them. Kyungsoo’s gaze went back to him and he bit my lip.

“You look a little pale, are you okay?” He asked.

Kyungsoo was taken by his question. He seemed to notice his awareness but still had the look of concern for him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a smile spread on his face.

“Yeah, I am okay.” Kyungsoo shrugged it off.

“Alright then.”

Kyungsoo knew he was stalling. He needs to tell him already. Before his friends started showing up and I won’t get the chance to tell him what’s up.

“Jon…Kai, there is something I have to tell you”. Kyungsoo said.

“Alright, I’m not trying to sound rude or anything but do you think you can hurry this up. I have somewhere to be and I can’t be late,” He said not so politely.

“Oh… um okay.” Kyungsoo nodded his head.

Focus Kyungsoo. You can tell him, just tell him already. Kyungsoo thought to himself. He closed his eyes and started to play with the end of his shirt.

“Um…Five weeks ago, we were hooking…” Kyungsoo started. If Kai couldn’t hear the nervousness in his voice then Kyungsoo was doing a great job masking it.

Kai looked into the sky and then back at Kyungsoo to nod his head. “Yea, then you disappeared… What about it?”

“Okay, well do you remember when we, uh you…”

“Yes, I remember what you and I did. What are you trying to tell me?” he cut him off.

Kyungsoo felt his cheek burn from remembering exactly those nights and how Kai took him everywhere in his apartment. From his bed, the kitchen and on the sink counter.

“I- uh, well I- um,” Kyungsoo can’t find the words to tell him that he’s pregnant.

“Did you catch something? Because I’m clean,” He asked quickly.

“What?! No! I didn’t.” Kyungsoo quickly waved his hands.

“Kyungsoo, seriously? What the hell are you trying to tell me?” Kai asked, annoyed.

“I’M PREGNANT!”

Kyungsoo kept his head down. He closed his eyes and felt his eyes getting teary. It was too quiet, even Kai’s breathing was inaudible. Kyungsoo snapped up and looked into his eyes.

Kai did not look happy. 

Not all. Everything at the moment stopped. Kyungsoo didn’t hear him say anything and he also didn’t feel him moving around. He closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw Kai looking up into the sky with his hands covering his face.

He didn’t move or speak. Kyungsoo bit his lip and just let him stand there covering his face, letting the information soak in. Kai groaned out loud and brought his hands on to the back of his head looking down at Kyungsoo.

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be telling your boyfriend?” Kai demanded.

Kyungsoo choked back a tear as he looked at the older man as if he didn’t know who the hell this man was in front of him.

“Are you sure it’s mine?” Kai asked when Kyungsoo didn’t say anything.

Kyungsoo felt offended by that question.

“Of course, it’s yours. I haven’t been with anyone else but you, Kai.”

He nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair.

“You should’ve told me you’re a carrier, I…”

“I didn’t know I was one. I didn’t do this to trap you or anything,” Kyungsoo said, now shaking. He wasn’t expecting this from Kai.

“You’re positive it’s mine?”

“I’m not some whore who spreads his legs out for just anyone!” Kyungsoo snapped.

“I’m sorry. Just making sure, I don’t want to end up raising a baby that’s not even mine.” Kai shrugged.

Kyungsoo understood where he was coming from. He sighed and groaned out loud again.

“Are you positive you’re pregnant?”

Instead of answering him, Kyungsoo went in his bag and took out the second copy of his ultrasound to give him to show him he truly is pregnant. Kai took it from Kyungsoo’s hand and looked over the picture.

Kyungsoo saw his eyebrows twitch. Then he saw a small smile. But it was gone as soon as it came. You would have been looking at his face to notice it.

“Is that the baby?” He asked, pointing at the picture.

Kyungsoo leaned into him and looked at what he was pointing at. He nodded.

“Yeah, that’s the baby’s head and its body.” Kyungsoo pointed at the parts. His eyes left the picture and looked down towards his stomach.

“How many months are you?”

“One...Just five weeks and 2 days.”

His eyes didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s stomach. It looked as if he wanted to touch it but was hesitating. Kyungsoo would have told him to but he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing them. 

“What do you wanna do?” Kyungsoo asked him. Kai looked at him and then looked back at his stomach.

“Do you mind if I keep this?” He asked, not answering Kyungsoo’s question.

“No, that’s your copy anyway I got my own back home,” Kyungsoo said. Before he could say anything else he looked up and Kyungsoo followed his gaze and noticed that Kai’s friends were coming this way.

“Can we talk about this later?” Kai whispered, putting the ultrasound in his pocket.

“Yes…Umm of course,” Kyungsoo said and started to walk away but stopped when he heard Kai calling his name.

“What happened with your boyfriend?”

“He broke up with me,” Kyungsoo said and continued to walk. He didn’t look back and Kai didn’t call him again.

When he got to Baekhyun’s apartment he was beyond exhausted. Who knew telling Kai about their baby would drain him like this.

He didn’t notice when he started to drift off to sleep.

When Kyungsoo woke up he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. Sure, Kai didn’t jump up and down at the news of their baby but it went better than Kyungsoo expected.

Baekhyun left a note saying that he will be gone for a while with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo checked his phone to see two missed calls from his mom. He was a bit disappointed that Kai didn’t call. 

“I’m just going to focus on you, Jelly-bean” Kyungsoo whispered, rubbing his belly. 

Kyungsoo decided to call the fetus “Jelly-bean” because he doesn’t want to keep referring to his baby as “The baby” and he's been craving jelly-beans a lot.

He called his mother who pretty much emotionally blackmailed him into having dinner with them next week. 

Kyungsoo knows he can’t lie to them forever but he’s terrified of how his parents might react to him being pregnant and a carrier.

“Let’s worry about that when the time comes” Kyungsoo mumbled and decided to go back to sleep.

**************************

**Kai**

“Hey, you alright?” 

Kai couldn’t quite stomach everything Kyungsoo just told him a few minutes ago. After he was told that he’d gotten the younger man pregnant, reality hit him pretty hard. 

Kai never thought he would ever hold an ultrasound picture until years down the road.

To be honest it was only a matter of time. He fooled around with a lot of people. Out of all the times he fooled around with boys and girls, not once had he had a problem with knocking one up. Since the news about carriers came out, Kai was careful with who he fucked raw.

Why did he just assume Kyungsoo wasn’t a carrier?

“Seriously, are you okay?” Another of his friends asked. Kai couldn’t answer them. 

Hell, he didn’t even acknowledge them as he walked away from his friends. Mind filled with doubt. Kai doesn’t have shit to offer Kyungsoo and their unborn child. He’s a drug dealer who fixes matches at a nightclub. He doesn’t come from a wealthy family and he doesn’t have shit to his name.

The reason he uses his America name is so that he can’t be tracked. No one knows him as Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin doesn’t exist in Seoul.

Kyungsoo looked so tempting from that day, he laid eyes on him. So innocent, yet he had a fire to him. A fire that burned Kai pretty bad. 

There is no doubt that Kai would take responsibility and help raise what he created regardless if he was with the baby’s other parent or not.

But he has enemies too. People that would love to hit him where it hurts. Yet he is so happy. So fucking happy that he didn’t knock up someone who like the others bitches he’s used to being around. If he ended up having a baby with someone who did nothing but hoe around all day. 

There is no telling what he would do.

But knowing that Kyungsoo is going to have his first baby is refreshing. Kai doesn’t even know how he ended up at his apartment.

Kai never counted on this happening. Children weren’t in his future. He couldn’t afford to have a weakness and that’s what a child is, regarding his feelings for Kyungsoo. He’s also going to risk Kyungsoo’s safety.

Should he just play the asshole and tell the younger man to abort it? It would be the best thing for both of them.

He tore his eyes from the outside and looked at ultrasound. It looked big already, Kai can see the roundness of its head and body.

That’s his baby growing. He doesn’t believe in abortion; how can he force Kyungsoo to do that? It took three days for Kai to call Kyungsoo . They agreed to meet a café near Kyungsoo’s work.

Kai was nervous. He didn’t know exactly what Kyungsoo wanted. Does he even want Kai involved, it’s not like he can be there for them twenty-four-seven. He would like to be involved in their child’s life but if it’s going to make the younger man uncomfortable then he would respect Kyungsoo’s decision and stay away.

“Would you like a refill?” the waitress asked, grinning.

Of course she’s interested. It’s not like Kai doesn’t know just how attractive he is.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Kyungsoo said.

Kai thanked her and she asked Kyungsoo if he wanted anything the younger said no. After the waitress left. There was an awkward silence between the former lovers.

“Um…How are you doing?” Kai asked, taking a slip of caramel Frappuccino.

“Okay…Can’t complain,” Kyungsoo smiled.

Kai’s heart skipped a beat. Doh Kyungsoo is surely one beautiful being. He hated that the younger man just cut him off completely after his boyfriend came but he doesn’t understand why he hadn’t called him if they broke up.

“What about…” Kai trailed but it seemed Kyungsoo already caught on what he was asking about.

“Jelly-bean is fine,” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his stomach.

“Jelly-bean?” Kai raised an eyebrow.

“Um…It’s a temporary nickname,” Kyungsoo blushed.

Another silence insured. Kyungsoo kept playing with his hands while Kai drank his frapp. This wasn’t what he had in mind but he can’t bring the words out.

✨✨

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo looked up to see Kai looking at him. It’s obvious the older man wants to say something. He doesn’t say anything and continues to play with his hands waiting for Kai to say something.

“So, I guess you want to keep it?”

Kyungsoo looked, searching the older man’s eyes but he saw nothing but curiosity. Yes, Kyungsoo decided that he was going to keep the baby and if Kai doesn’t want to be involved then it’s fine. He’d raise Jelly-bean on his own.

He has a great job, parents who support him. He told his parents about his pregnancy when he went to dinner. His father still can’t understand but is supportive nevertheless and that’s all Kyungsoo can ask for.

“I am… And I understand if you don’t want to be involved… I don’t want to force you,” He said.

“This is going to change our lives,” Kai stated simply.

Kyungsoo nodded.

The older man reached over the table and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his. It’s been so long since Kyungsoo felt Kai’s hands and they felt like coming home. He didn’t pull his hand away, he just stared.

“Soo…My life is far from perfect. I’ve got a lot of baggage and I’ve got more enemies than I know what to do with but I would never let harm come to you and our baby. I feel terribly for coming between you and your boyfriend” Kai said.

He continued to tell Kyungsoo a lot of stuff about himself. A lot of scary things yet, Kyungsoo didn’t pull his hand away. He loved the feeling of Kai’s hand on his. He couldn’t even hear half of what the older was saying.

“Just give me a chance and I prove to you and our baby that we can be a happy family,” The older man concluded.

“Me?” Kyungsoo snapped out of his daze and looked at Kai with wide-eyes. Did Kai just say he wants them to be together?

“Why are you so surprised?”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to answer that when he told Kai he was pregnant, the older wasn’t very nice and in a way it made sense since he had avoided him for a month.

“If you’re still interested…I’d like to get to know you and…Jelly-bean,” Kai smiled.

Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back the tears. He really didn’t deserve this after what he had done to his ex-boyfriend but here he is.

“Are you sure you want me?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Instead of answering, Kai leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger man’s. For a moment, they just kissed, softly and passionately.

“I’ve wanted you since you approached me” Kai whispered, once he pulled away for a quick breath.

Kyungsoo moved closer and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while until Kyungsoo had to go back to work.

***

A lot of things have changed since Kyungsoo and Kai started dating, officially. It did take a long time but eventually Kai convinced Kyungsoo to move in with him since he got a bigger place. Kyungsoo figured it was too soon for them to begin moving in together.

We’re having a baby in two months,” Kai chuckled when Kyungsoo said that.

Kyungsoo feared introducing Kai to his parents because he knew how much his parents adored Insung and Kai is so different from his ex. Living with Kai has given the pregnant male some insight into his lover.

Sure he came off scary but really, he’s not even close to the image he likes to portray with. Kyungsoo turns a blind eye to the older man’s business and to be honest, he doesn’t care that much as long as Kai doesn’t involve him or bring that stuff around their house.

The dinner with his parents was the most awkward thing Kyungsoo has ever experienced in his entire life. His little sister immediately took a liking to Kai saying that

“Oppa is really handsome!”

His mother was polite and attempted to have a conversion with him while his father just glared at Kai. It was obvious, his father didn’t like his new lover. The whole time, Kyungsoo didn’t say much. Kai was helping his mother pick everything, Kyungsoo was left with his father.

“Be careful with him,” His father said at the end of the dinner.

Kyungsoo just nodded and continued to eat his ice-cream. A week after that dinner, Kyungsoo ran into Insung who was shocked to see his swollen belly. The older man didn’t say anything as they sat there in silence.

“You’re pregnant,” He stated after a couple of minutes.

Kyungsoo nodded. He often debated whether he should tell his ex that he was pregnant. It’s weird, considering it’s not his child.

Insung didn’t say anything else after that. He made an excuse and left. Kyungsoo felt guilty. He would probably be having the older man’s baby if he hadn’t met Kai.

Kyungsoo met up with him a few days later.

“You don’t own me an explanation,” Insung said, cutting Kyungsoo off.

“I do. I don’t expect you to forgive right away, but I’d like it if we could be friends, someday I know it’s a lot to ask for...” Kyungsoo hesitated.

He expected Insung to cuss him out and say he never wants to see him again but the older man simply nodded and said he’d like that.

It seemed that things were good for Kyungsoo. The baby was fine, and things were looking up but the only thing that drove him crazy is how outrageously horny he is at odd times of the day. Since he got pregnant, his hormones have ramped up his sex drive and it’s really hard to get through the day without thinking about sex.

As it is he masturbates at least four times a day. He doesn’t know why he just won’t tell his boyfriend about this. Kai would gladly help him, but Kyungsoo feels that the older man has neither the time nor the energy these days to have sex.

He’s gone a lot and when he comes home, it’s late into the night. He showers and goes straight to bed. Kyungsoo understands but the fact that he’s not getting any sort of sexual release frustrates him to no end.

On Saturdays, he goes to pregnancy classes for carriers and he’s glad he’s not the only one whose hormones are on a crazy frizzy.

A guy can only self-pleasure so much. So one night when Kai arrived. Kyungsoo was waiting for the older man.

“Hey,”

Kyungsoo smiled when Kai pressed a kiss to his cheek, something the older man never forgets to do since they started dating even if Kyungsoo is sleeping he makes sure to give him a kiss.

“Why are you up so late?” Kai asked, sitting next to Kyungsoo.

“I’ve missed you,” Kyungsoo whispered, nuzzling into the older’s neck and kissing him gently.

Kai chuckled.

“We live together, baby”

“Yes, but I hardly see you anymore.” I need you,” Kyungsoo whispered, kissing the older man’s neck and nibbling his ear.

“What about the baby?” Kai whispered as if the baby could hear him.

“It’s okay…Jongin…Touch me” Kyungsoo moaned.

“Okay but you have to let me do all the work” Kai grinned as he carefully led the pregnant male into the master bedroom.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Kai kissed his belly, and pulled him closer. Kissing and teasing the pregnant male, moans escaping Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kai stripped Kyungsoo completely and made sure he was comfortable before he teased his erected cock and slowly kissed down to his hole.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo moaned as he felt Kai’s tongue inside of his warm asshole. He was seeing stars.

“You like that?” Kai teased.

“Uh uhhh,y-yess,” Kyungsoo grunted.

“That’s it-right- there! Kyungsoo sounded like a broken record. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was begging Kai to just fuck him already. 

How can Kai deny his pregnant lover that.

Moaning and groaning, it wasn’t long before Kyungsoo’s hole was tightening around Kai’s cock. Kai groaned as he spilled himself into him, Kyungsoo’s name on his tongue.

“I needed that so badly,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I’m here to provide, baby. I’m just surprised it took you this long to jump me,” Kai said, cleaning Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo sat up and looked at his boyfriend, confused.

“A friend of mine was telling me that his boyfriend is a carrier and when he was pregnant. He was outrageously horny and that I should be prepared for that,” Kai explained.

Kyungsoo hit him playfully and pouted. “You knew and you didn’t even try to help me? So, mean!”

“I wanted you to come to me. Soo, I’m always here for you. No matter what you need,”

“I know. You just seemed so tired and busy. You’re already here with me and I didn’t want to push it,” Kyungsoo explained.

“Babe, you’ve got to tell me what’s on your mind. I’ll never stop being busy but you know I’ll always make time for you and the baby. Always,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Soo, I don’t want you to apologize. I just want you to know that you can always count on me, I want you to,”

Kyungsoo nodded and lied back as Kai hugged him from behind. His hand rubbing his belly. Kyungsoo didn’t know much about what the future held for him and Kai but for now, he’s so glad that Kai didn’t abandon him.

He honestly didn’t want to raise a child on his own. He wants their child to have both of his dads. He wants to give their child the best of both worlds.

“I love Kim Jongin,” He muttered.

Kai chuckled.

“I love you too, Doh Kyungsoo . And Jelly-bean”

Kyungsoo chuckled.

“We already agreed on Kim Sookwang. Why are you still calling our son that?”

“I’m going to call him Jelly-bean until he tells me to stop,” Kai shrugged.

The two lovers laughed as they continued to chat about their child’s future. What they each think their child is going to grow up to be.

“As long as he’s happy and healthy. I don’t care what he wants to do,” Kai mumbled, sleep winning over him.

Kyungsoo agreed. As long as he’s happy and healthy. He wouldn’t care what his son wanted to do.

**_The End._ **


	8. Did You Wrong (Kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So cute!

Do Kyungsoo has a half of mind to slam the door on the fucking asshole on his door step. So

why hasn't he done it yet? Instead he just stared at him.

"Gonna let me in?" The younger man chuckled, nervously. 

"No" Kyungsoo said, coldly.

"Please Hyung, it's so cold out here," Kim Jongin pouted. Kyungsoo wants to punch him in the face and tell the asshole to fuck off but instead he opens the door wider and lets the asshole inside.

"Shit! Seoul is pissed off tonight," Jongin says, dragging his bags inside.

"What are you doing here, Kai?" Kyungsoo asks, looking at his ex-boyfriend drying himself off.

"Nowhere else to go," He mumbled.

"How about Minseok's?" Kyungsoo said, giving the younger man a deadly glare.

"Hyung, please don't start with that," The younger man said, putting down the towel.

"Start what? You dumped me to fuck around with him, so why can't you go back to him?" Kyungsoo deadpans.

"I didn't fuck around with him," Jongin denies.

"I suppose I'll just take your word for it. You're on the couch and leave before I wake up, " Kyungsoo said.

"Seriously, come on hyung," Jongin whined.

"I hope you didn't think I'd welcome in my bed after disappearing for two years. Your ass is lucky, I'm letting you crash on my couch at all," Kyungsoo said, glaring at the younger man.

"The couch is fine," Jongin mumbled.

"That's what I thought" He said and disappeared in his room.

✨✨✨

Kyungsoo woke up. He took a shower and changed into his work clothes. He almost screamed when he saw Jongin knocked out on his couch. He had completely forgot that his ex-came back last night. Despite his warning, Jongin was fast asleep. He looked uncomfortable, of course that couch has always been super uncomfortable to sleep on.

"Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo nudged the younger

after several unsuccessful attempts to wake him up. Kyungsoo gave up, and went to make his coffee. 

Why did he let him in? Two years ago, Jongin broke his heart and never even tried to apologize or explain. Now he's on his couch. Knocked out, Kyungsoo should've slammed the door on his face yet, he can't bring himself to even wake up him and kick him out.

✨✨

"So you left him sleeping in your apartment?" Baekhyun asked, for the fourth time. Slowly getting on, Kyungsoo's nerves.

"What was I suppose to do? He looked tired, and he doesn't really have anywhere else to go," He said, trying to avoid his friend's disapproval look.

"He left you for another guy! or are you just going to pretend that he wasn't gone for two years?" Luhan asked.

"I didn't say I was going to take him back. I'm gonna send him packing if he hasn't already left"

"Yeah right! When it comes to Jongin, I don't why you get this way?" Baekhyun said.

It's quite obvious that Kyungsoo's friends don't like Jongin. Even from the beginning, they always told him that he can do some much better than that fuck boy, Kim Jongin. Jongin has broken Kyungsoo's heart more times than the older man cares to count but he just loves that idiot so much. He has tried to move on but those guys weren't Jongin.

They didn't give him butterflies in his tummie. Their kisses weren't slow and sensul like Jongin's. He never means too but always ends up comparing his ex to them.

"You wanna go down this road, again. That's on you," Luhan said.

"I'm not going on any road. I'm done with Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo said. He only hoped Baekhyun and Luhan bought it because he didn't believe it himself.

"Well I need to get to work. See ya," Luhan said, leaving.

"I really wish you wouldn't take him back but I know you're going too," Baekhyun said.

He has been there when Kyungsoo and Jongin met. He has seen all the drama. Kyungsoo understands that Baekhyun and Luhan are just worried about him. After he's like a little brother to them. When Kyungsoo came out his family wasn't supportive, and ended up kicking him out. 

He lived with Baekhyun for a while until he got a full time job at a law firm, and moved on. He met Kai shortly after. Kyungsoo wasn't used to guys like Kai taking an interest in him. They usually went after Baekhyun or Luhan but Kai wanted him and despite all the disapproval of the two older men. Kyungsoo started dating Kai, a struggling dancer. 

Kai was his first serious boyfriend. His first sexual partner, growing up in a strict Christian household, Kyungsoo always fought against what he believed to be a sin when he fantasized about other guys. He went to several programs that promised to rid him of his homosexuality.

All his teen years, he spent hating himself for not being normal. That was until met Baekhyun and Luhan who not only befriended the awkward teen, but took him under their wings and showed him that he wasn't alone or sick.

At first things were great with Kai. Kyungsoo even let him move in with him after dating for three weeks. Kai was everything Kyungsoo wished to be, confident, handsome, talented, and a beast in bed. If the two get into it. It was almost always who Kyungsoo ended up not having to go to work the next day.

Living with someone you're bound to see their flaws. Kyungsoo found out that his charming prince wasn't just a handsome, and charming guy, but he was also an arrogant, selfish, and brat of a man who threw tantrums if he didn't get his way. 

Not only did he live off Kyungsoo, he also had the nerve to try and control everything Kyungsoo did. The first time they broke up was because Kai saw him with a friend of his. The only friend around his age, Sehun and Kyungsoo had always been extremely close, and Kai didn't like that one bit. 

He somehow convinced himself that Sehun was interested in him even though Kyungsoo tried so many times to tell Kai that Sehun is Luhan's boyfriend and has been for several years. Fed up with Kai's insecurities, Kyungsoo ended it.

Their break was short because a week later, Kai was back at his doorstep begging him to forgive him, and being the idiot that he is, Kyungsoo took him back. Kyungsoo got to know more of Kai's friends, and it didn't sit well with him that Kai gave him grief for being friends with Sehun when he's still best friends with his ex-boyfriend, Taemin.

Still Kyungsoo decided to trust Kai and not make a big deal out of it until he found the two of them in bed. He didn't think he'd ever forgive him for that but Kyungsoo didn't know the kind of power Kai has over him. He cheated and lied still it was Kyungsoo who felt bad for not being enough for Kai.

For six months, Kai begged and pleaded forgiveness until Kyungsoo gave in. Just when Kyungsoo thought everything was okay in their relationship again, Kai decides that he needs a break and takes off with Minseok without explaining to Kyungsoo why he ended their relationship, that was two years ago.

✨✨

Even though Kyungsoo had told Kai to be gone before he got home. He was a bit upset that he really left. His apartment was quite. He was to head in his room when his cell beeped, he looked at the text message from Jin, his friend and colleague. Jin invited him to drink with him and Kyungsoo jumped at the opportunity because if he sits around in his apartment he'll end up calling Kai to come back. 

Within fifteen minutes he was dressed and locking his apartment again. Kim Seokjin is more of Kyungsoo's friend than his other two friends. 

The two of them get along pretty well. They met at Church, and hit it off. Kyungsoo understood the Jin's struggle between his faith, his sexuality, and making his father proud. He never thought he would meet someone who he could talk to about everything troubling him from religious to his sexuality, and to being a good son.

Baekhyun and Luhan don't care for religion and often make fun of Kyungsoo for attending mass every Sunday. But just because of he's gay, it doesn't mean he forsake his faith and beliefs.

"Took you long enough," Jin said when Kyungsoo slid in next to him. He mumbled about something else but Kyungsoo didn't catch it.

"You okay?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"Yea, I'm good" He slurred. Must've been here for a long time, Kyungsoo thought himself. The older man only gets shit faced if he loses a case and it's not like Kyungsoo didn't hear about this morning in the office. He understood why Jin was here getting wasted. As much as he wanted to drink

he decided not to so he can take the older man home.

"Kai is back," Kyungsoo said, after a few minutes of silence.

"God Soo! Haven't you learned, already?" He asked.

"I kicked him out. I'm done with him," Kyungsoo said, although he didn't believe a word, he just said.

"Good for you. You deserve so much better than that whore!" He spite.

"I know..." Kyungsoo mumbled.

An hour or two, Kyungsoo ended up getting help from the bartender to drag a very drunk Jin into a cab. He wishes nothing more than Jin finding some happiness. He has everything, money, looks, brains, but he never looks happy.

✨✨✨

It's been two weeks since Kai disappeared from Kyungsoo sight. It really took everything in Kyungsoo's gut not to pick up the phone and call him. Now he finds Kai sitting at his doorstep, looking like a lost child. 

Fuck! Kyungsoo thought to himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, digging through his pocket to get his keys out. Kai stood up and smirked. He looked very happy.

"I missed you," He said, giving Kyungsoo that puppy dog eye. He rolled his eyes and tried to focus on opening the door. It was long before Kai was behind him.

''What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to push him away but the younger pressed against, making harder for him to unlock his door.

"I have great news," Kai whispered, too close to Kyungsoo's neck that he felt his hot breath on his skin.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"I got that studio. Finally,” Kai said, moving away enough for Kyungsoo to insert the key in.

"Congrates, why are you here?" Kyungsoo asked.

"To celebrate with you. Two weeks is a long time, and I missed you, baby," Kai said, with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Try two years," Kyungsoo said.

"Hyung, I know was an ass and having been the easiest man to date..."

"Man? Try child. Kai, I'm happy for you but I'm not doing this again. Not again," Kyungsoo said, trying his best to hide how nervous he felt having his ex so close to him. Kai is like a drug to Kyungsoo, no matter how bad he hurt him, he keeps going back for more.

"This time is going to be different. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through but I’ve changed. Give one last chance. I prove it to you how you mean to me," Kai begged.

Kyungsoo saw his neighbor looking at them. And shook his head no. He wasn't going to play into Kai's games anymore.

"One chance, please?" Kai said.

"What happened with Minseok?" Kyungsoo asked. Doesn't even matter, Kai choose another man over him and that alone should make Kyungsoo shove him away and never look at him again.

''Nothing happened, I swear," Kai said.

"You expect me to give you another chance when you continue to lie to me?" Kyunsoo scoffed. What do you take me for Kim Jongin?

"I'm not lying. Nothing happened between Minseok hyung and I. Why can't you believe me?

"Because I found you fucking your ex in my bedroom before!" Kyungsoo snapped.

"I know. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you. But I swear on everything I didn't do anything with Minseok,"

"Why did you break up with me two year ago?" Kyungsoo was now, facing Kai. He was just waiting to catch the younger telling another lie for some reason, he believes him when he says that nothing happened between Minseok and him.

"Look two years ago, I wasn't happy. I loved you and I still do but career-wise, I felt like a loser. You should've been dating someone who you can be proud of, not some kid living off you. Minseok and his boyfriend wanted to open a dance studio abroad and I needed some changes so I broke up with you and left," Kai explained, unable to look at Kyungsoo.

"For fuck sake! Why the fuck would you take off like that without explaining anything to me?!" Kyungsoo shouted.

"I didn't want you waiting around for me. I knew if I told you. You would insist on waiting for me and even I wasn't sure I'd come back" He said, leaning against the door.

"Why'd you come back?" Kyungsoo's voice was low, and calm but Kai heard him.

"I missed you like crazy, but I couldn't come back without nothing. I know I did you wrong so many times before but if I fuck it up this time. I will never show my face around you again. Please, just give me one last chance?" Kai said.

He was standing in front of Kyungsoo with the older pressed against the door. 

"Please..." Kai whispered, his face less than two centimeter from Kyungsoo, his breath on the older's lips. He knew that he had him right where he wanted him.

"Kai," Kyungsoo's voice whispered and his breath unstable, feeling Kai so close to him. He pushed the door open.

As he slammed the door shut, Kai shoved him against it, kissing the shorter man passionately.

"Missed you, my little penguin" Kai whispered, and Kyungsoo pinched him, earning an "Ouch!" from the younger man.

They soon were tearing each other's clothes off, and messy kissing.

"Been working out?" Kyungoo moaned, as he admired the younger man’s godly abs.

''Just dancing" He whispered, tongue exploring the older's.

"And fucking other guys?" Kyungsoo asked. He didn't even know why he asked.

"Yes...But no one with your ass," He moaned, grabbing a hand full of the older's ass. Kyungsoo chuckled. Each felt the other's breath quicken as they entwined.

"You're so bad for me, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo sighed, defeated as the younger climbed on top of him, pressing his hard cock against him, it only took a moment before he felt Kai's lubed finger inside of him, causing him to gasp.

"You're so good for me..." Kai replied, fingering the older and kissing his neck, leaving bite marks that Kyungsoo knew his friends wouldn't be happy to see, but fuck it.

"Fuck, you're tight!" Jongin moaned into Kyungsoo's ear, pushing his face into the pillow.

"Shut up and fuck me, harder!" Kyungsoo moaned, as the younger thrusted into him.

"Fuck, you're ass is heaven" He continued as he thrusted in. Kyungsoo moaned.

How did he end up at Kyungsoo's apartment again and ended up getting fucked? 

Is it really going to be different, this time? Kyungsoo had so many thoughts running through his head.

Can he trust Jongin not break his heart again?

"Harder," he gasped.

"Shameless, Soo, you love daddy fucking you?" He whispered, he thrust again, deep inside of him.

Kyungsoo nodded. He wanted Jongin's dick to make him forget about the uncertainty of their futre together. He didn't want to be a pathetic, second choice for Kai. Fuck Jongin! He closed his eyes and started saying Jongin's name. 

Kyungsoo arched his back, crying out at he feel of Jongin so deep inside of him. He thrust deep again. His name come out in a long moan as he blasted off to ecstasy.

He has had his share of men these past two years, but none of them can hold a candle to Kai when he comes to fucking. Damn this brat! Kyungsoo thought.

"Fuck me, harder daddy. Fuck me right there" He moaned. His eyes closed while he screamed and yelled in pleasure. Which made Jongin increase his speed, he bucked on him hard.

Kyungsoo was tired of the doggy style, so they switched to missionary position. He watched him with a narrow focus, knowing the tension in his face and the excitement in his eyes mirrored his own arousal.

"Fuck me, Jongin" Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin exhaled, roughly, his harsh whisper, turned him on to no end. He pumped, and again. Both of them found their rhythm, the slap of their skin coming faster and faster. Jongin watched the orgasm ripple across his gorgeous, sweatsheened faced. He unconsiciously bit down on his lower lip again.

"You like that," He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to his chin.

"Y..yess!" He moaned, and gasp when Jongin thrust again, his clock sliding further in and hit his prostate.

"I'm close" Jongin moaned, he thurst against him, his cock cuddled between the cheeks of his ass. His muscles tighten around his cock and his Kyungsoo's body exploded in release.

Within seconds, Jongin felt Kyungsoo's cum shoot on his stomach. He thrust hard and groan and shuddered within him, releasing his load inside of him and collasped on top of him.

"Fuck!" He said, with a laughing. Kyungsoo couldn't help and laugh.

"We made a mass" He said, without thinking about he wrapped his arms around Jongin's naked body and kissed his cheek.

"You're affectionate Soo, is my favorite" Jongin teased.

"Shut up! and pull out already!" He said, Jongin's soft cock was still inside of him.

"I like being inside of you" Jongin whinned.

"Get your soft dick out of me" Kyungsoo said, playfully.

"Fine" Jongin said, slowly pulling out, and his cum spilling out of Kyungsoo's ass, and he shifted away from him.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Jongin said, pulling him back into his King size bed.

"I need to clean myself" Kyungsoo said.

Jongin smiled at the sight of his cumm running down the older's short, but sexy legs.

"Your ass is going to be the death of me!" He shouted.

"Your obession with my ass is not healthy!" Kyungsoo shouted back, and Jongin laughed.

A few moments later, the older joined him on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, holding him close.

"Ask me in the morning" Kyungsoo said, buring his face in the younger's naked chest and took in his scent.

"I love you" Kai whispered.

"I never stopped loving you" Kyungsoo mumbled, his eyes closing. He only hoped, Jongin will still be in his bed in the morning.

🌟🌟🌟

"What the fuck is that on your neck? Luhan asked, pointing at the obviously hickey on Kyungsoo's neck.

"Lu, it's the same thing you have on your neck" Baekhyun said, pointing to Luhan's own hickey.

"I'm dating Sehun but last time I checked, Soo was single," Luhan said.

"It's Kai again," Suho said, joining them.

"It's gonna be different this time," Kyungsoo said, avoiding the worried looks he was getting.

"For your sake, I hope so," Baekhyun said.

"Speak of the devil" Luhan said, clearing his throat.

The others turned to find Kai and Sehun entering Suho's cafe.

"Be nice" Kyungsoo instructed, smiling at the younger.

"Hey" Kai said, giving him a good morning kiss. 

"You're back;" Baekhyun said, ignoring Kai's good morning.

"Yea, I am," Kai said. He wasn't stupid. He knows how much Kyunsoo's friends especially Baekhyun and Luhan hate his guts. That's why he insisted on joining Kyungsoo for his breakfast date with his friends. He wants to prove to the them that he has changed and wants nothing more than have Kyungsoo in his life.

"Baby, don't eat that," Luhan was saying to Sehun, who frowned.

"So how is everyone?" Kyungsoo asked, breaking the silence. A few people mumbled good.

Breakfast was the least to say, awkward.

"They hate me," Kai mumbled. He's going to show Kyungsoo, the studio he bought to teach his dance class. His hand intertwined with Kyungsoo as they walked- the way he moved his thumb in circles on his palm every now and then excited Kyungsoo.

"They love me more than they hate you. You will win them over," Kyungsoo whispered, getting even closer to the younger.

"If you say, so" Kai mumbled.

"You'll see," Kyungsoo said. 

It's a cold morning, and Kyungsoo hates the cold but he couldn't be happier. The uncertainty of their future was there but he's happy having the younger here with him. He will worry about the future later.

"You okay?" Kai asked, pulling him closer. He fussed about Kyungsoo not having on a thicker coat.

"I'm great" Kyungsoo said. Kai pulled him close and gave him a kiss. His lips were cold and hard, but soon warmed each other up.

**_The End._ **


	9. Sweet Talk Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooker Kai yes sir!

"You alright?" Luhan asked when he noticed Kyungsoo was spacing out. Kyungsoo forced a smile and nodded but Luhan knew better.

"Soo, you know it's for the best," He tried to comfort him.

"I know. I just think..." He trailed off.

"You can't get like this every time you lose a case," Luhan says.

"I know. I honestly believed he was innocent until the very end," Kyungsoo sighed, and downed the remaining of his red wine. 

Kyungsoo just lost a big case and he isn't going to hear the end of his father. People think just because his father owns the law firm he can get away with anything but his father is more strict on Kyungsoo than anyone else in that fucking office.

"How is it going with Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked, signaling the waiter for a refill.

"Do you actually want to know?" Luhan asked, laughing.

"Yes even if I think it's extremely dumb of you to take his lying, cheating, manipulative ass back," Kyungsoo said.

"You just don't understand. But for your information, Hun has been behaving himself and he knows this is the last chance for him and me", Luhan said.

"You said that two years ago when he ran off to God knows where," Kyungsoo said.

"It's different this time. He really wants things to work between us," Luhan said.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Okay, but don't come crying to me when he has fucked you all over again," he warned his friend.

"Of course I'm gonna come to you if Baekhyun doesn't pick my calls," Luhan said, laughing.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be going home to your boy toy?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Sehun is more than just a boytoy," Luhan said.

"Right, he's an asshole too," Kyungsoo laughed.

"Don't drink too much. I told the bartender to cut you and call you a cab in an hour," Luhan tells him.

"Okay, mom," Kyungsoo said. Luhan rolled his eyes and left.

Kyungsoo continued to drink as he looked at the time. He should be heading to his room soon. He didn't tell Luhan that he got a room upstairs. He didn’t want him to worry or insist that he stays with him.

Kyungsoo made his way into the room he always gets when he sleeps here and ordered more wine to be sent up to his room. 

"Can't go home and sweet talk, daddy," Kyungsoo mumbled as he downed yet another glass of wine. 

Doh Kyungsoo is a fierce and respected lawyer in the courtroom, always dominating, but for some reason he cannot stand up to his father. He can already hear the lecture that's waiting for him when he goes home tomorrow. But at least, tonight he won't get scolded. 

When the doorbell rang he stumbled as he made his way into the room. He opened the door to find a tall, blond hair hunk. Kyungsoo was a bit drunk but he could tell how hot the man was.

He waved to Kyungsoo. The one feature that stood out was his sharp jawline and bronze skin. He’s gorgeous, tanned, and tall. Just perfect. Kyungsoo binked again and looked closer. Definitely not who he was expecting.

"Who the fuck are you?" He slurred.

"Well hello to you too," the man said in his smooth, honeyed voice. Even though Kyungsoo was drunk he still found this man extremely attractive.

"Do I know you?" Kyungsoo asks.

"Did you call E.P.C for a date?" He asks, looking down at his phone.

"You're not my regular," Kyungsoo said, looking at the man. He's very handsome in that suit for a gigolo. He looks like a very handsome bodyguard.

"Oh the agency didn't call to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Um...He's sick," The man explained.

"Oh, I hope he's okay,"

"Are you keeping the date or do you want me to bounce?" He asked, pocketing his cell phone. 

Just what Kyungsoo needed. Why can't the universal ever let him be happy? This man wasn’t anything like his regular and although he’s gotten comfortable with the other man. He didn't want to send him away. He needed the company. He opened the door wider and let him in.

"I'm drinking wine. Help yourself," Kyungsoo said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't drink," 

"An escort who doesn't drink? That’s a first," Kyungsoo snorted, as he sat down on the bed.

"I like to keep a clear mind," He says.

"Have a seat then," Kyungsoo poured himself another drink.

Yes Kyungsoo has no problem spending his nights in the arms of a male escort. It's money well spent if you ask him. Everyone at the firm does it. 

They're regular customers of Elite Private & Confidential the only difference between him and the others is that he only calls for males. He has no interest in women not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

"What's your name?" He asked, the guy does look a bit young but he's extremely handsome. Such a unique face.

"Call me Kai," He said.

"That's not very special," Kyungsoo smiled.

"No it's not but it works," He smirked

as he carefully watches Kyungsoo down another drink.

"Should I pay you now or...?" Kyungsoo inquired. Not sure how Kai does things. Tao used to always take money upfront.

"Pay me when you're completely satisfied," He said, moving closer to Kyungsoo .

"Um..." Kyungsoo said.

"So first tell me what you're into and then let's take it from there," Kai said, rubbing his inner thigh.

"Not much... Didn't your friend tell you?" He asked, looking at Kai’s kissable lips, he wanted those lips on his so bad.

"We don't talk about our clients.I don't gossip or listen to gossip," He shrugs.

"That's nice of you guys," Kyungsoo whispered, leaning in to kiss Kai’s neck.

"Do you have a prefer position? Because I only top," Kai says.

"That's good Kai. Look at me, do I look like a top to you?" Kyungsoo chuckled as he laid back in the bed.

"I don't judge. You'd be surprised," He said, looking Kyungsoo again as if he's wondering what an attractive man like him is doing with gigolos? But he didn't ask.

"Kai..." Kyungsoo called out.

"Hey," Kai said, lying beside him. He wiped the tears off his face and kissed his neck.

"Sweet talk me, Kai, please," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"That's what you want?" He asks, pulling Kyungsoo closer. It was a lie when he said that his friend didn't tell him about his regular because he did but Kai doesn't want to betray the trust his friend placed on him.

"Yes, I want you," He whispered. Kai caressed his face, and ran his finger over his lips. He did that whispered compliments, and told him stories.

Kai is an expert at what he does. He often travels for his work. He has been escorting for a long time. He's always been a sex worker for men. 

"I love you," Kai mumbled, pulling him into a class. He usually avoided emotionally inclined clients, but he's in awe at the beautiful man in his arms. 

Flirting, talking, kissing, and teasing. Kai thought he would be too drunk to keep his wits about himself but he was still caressing his face and whispering sweet nothings. He wants to pretend to be in a relationship with him so Kai played the role.

What started as a slow kiss soon turned hot and heavy, as Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth. Kai was kissing him like he was searching for something in Kyungsoo’s mouth. He's concentrating and overwhelming. Kyungsoo didn't know what to do. He tried to kiss back, to match his speed, but Kai was obviously a pro.

Kai pulled back to catch a breath before catching Kyungsoo’s lips again, his tongue brushing the stream. Kyungsoo shamelessly moaned into Kai’s mouth.

"You're so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous," Kai whispered, between kisses.

"You're not bad, yourself," Kyungsoo moaned as Kai unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his stomach, leaving a trail of saliva.

It only took a moment to fumble their flies open and allow their cocks to touch. The friction lasted for a moment before Kai flipped Kyungsoo around, kissing his neck and shoulders.

"Beautiful," Kai said, touching Kyungsoo’s ass before smacking it.

"Ouch...Mmm," Kyungsoo groaned, but oddly he liked it.

Kai chuckled darkly and started kissing Kyungsoo’s back, slowly working his way down his cheeks, he kissed around the nicely shaped buns, teasing around the entrance with his tongue, and pressing his tongue inside. Kyungsoo quivered, his thighs shaking, and he let out a moan.

"You like that?" Kai whispered.

Kyungsoo inhaled sharply as he nipped at the inner curve of his thigh.

Kai kissed his thighs , whispering to him, telling him how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him. A moan broke from Kyungsoo’s throat.

"Y...yes," Kyungsoo gasped as Kai’s tongue did wonders to his asshole. 

Kai stopped and reached for something on the dress, Kyungsoo didn't even look up to know that he reached for the lube and condom that he had requested earlier. He gently massaged Kyungsoo’s butt, Kyungsoo yelped as he felt Kai’s finger pushing inside of him, the cold gel contrasting his warm inside, he stayed still for a moment to let him get adjusted.

It had been almost two months since the last time he got laid. Kai thrust his finger in faster and deeper, feeling Kyungsoo clenching around him.

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo cried when he felt a second finger slide in. He clenched tightly around the invading fingers. Tears blurred his vision, it felt so fucking good. Kai’s thick finger stretching his hole, getting him wet and loose.

"You alright?" Kai’s voice was deep and intense. Kyungsoo nodded. He was beyond ready for this.

Kai smirked and gently pulled his fingers out. Kyungsoo was now facing him. Their hard cocks pressing against each other.

"I...I want you inside me," Kyungsoo moaned, shamelessly. That's all Kai needed to hear. He tore open the condom and rolled it over his hard dick which is the most beautiful cock, Kyungsoo has ever seen. He couldn't help but blush when Kai caught him staring at it.

"You like?" He teased, licking his lips.

"I like," Kyungsoo affirmed, forcing a moan back. Kai pressed his hard cock teasingly against Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo spread his legs giving him access to enter him.

Kai thoroughly fucked Kyungsoo with hard, slow strokes that didn't give Kyungsoo any choice but to hold onto the bed of the bed and beg for more. Each stroke hit Kyungsoo’s sweet spot, Kai’s fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off in time with his harsh thrusts. 

Kyungsoo felt so full and felt Kai deep inside him. It never felt so intense when he was getting fucked by Tao. Kai continued to rock his hip in steady deep thrusts. 

Kai licked and nibbled Kyungsoo’s ear lobe then moved further down to mark him. His teeth grazed over it followed by soothing sweeps of his tongue. Each thrust became more erratic and his breathing got harsher.

"Harder," Kyungsoo moaned. Kai rhythmically thrusted into him, each thrust quick, and violent. 

A moment later, he was turned on his knees, Kai pulled his waist back into him, pounding him. Tao was never this good. He came several times, but Kai was still hard and fucking him senseless. 

Kyungsoo whining deep in his throat, Kai buried a hand in his own hair to grip it tightly. Every thrust, hard and deep, rubbed that sweet place inside him. Every stroke on his rigid flesh was tight and hot. Kyungsoo arched and gasped, his other hand grabbing and pulling on the sheets.

Kyungsoo’s ass tightened and quivered around Kai’s huge cock, trying to keep him locked and secured inside him. He craned his neck and caught sight of Kai’s intense look, almost angry concentration. He buried his face onto the pillow again. He was a moaning mass, as he took everything thrust Kai gave happily. 

“Yes, that's it!" Kai hissed between his teeth, desperately trying to hold back his own climax. A few more thrust and Kyungsoo was cumming.

Kyungsoo in the throes of orgasm was one of the most erotic and beautiful scenes Kai had ever witnessed. Kai couldn’t help but puff with pride and it made his cock throb painfully hard to know he was the one responsible for Kyungsoo’s state. 

Kai couldn't hold back anymore. He was trembling with effort and burning up with need. He was desperate to come fast. Kai sat back up and held Kyungsoo by the waist as his thrusts became deeper, harder, more frantic. Finally it crashes over Kyungsoo in a tidal wave, drowning him in bliss and stealing his breath. 

His cock gripped almost painfully in Kyungsoo’s tightness. It wasn't long before Kai clasped on top of, shooting more of his load into the condom, moaning into Kyungsoo’s ear.

"Fuck!" He grunted, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Kyungsoo was feeling too weak to do anything. He felt spent. Damn! He really is a pro. Kyungsoo never felt like this after being with someone.

"You okay?" He asked in a low breathy voice. He slowly pulled out of Kyungsoo and tagged off the condom.

"I'm great," Kyungsoo blused, pulling Kai close and kissing him. They shared a passionate kiss before Kai pulled away to look at Kyungsoo’s face.

"Satisfied?" He asked, giving him a cocky grin.

"Do you have to ask? That was money well spent," Kyungsoo said, he felt weak in his knees and he knew better than to get up right now.

"Glad, I can help," He said, moving towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo couldn't help but stare at his ass. 

Where was this guy hiding all his life? He wondered. 

Kyungsoo can feel his buzz going off. Did he fuck the alcohol out of him or something? He couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous thought.

"What's so funny?" Kai asks, coming back into the room.

"Nothing,” Kyungsoo muttered, as he watched him get dressed. A part of him wanted to ask Kai to stay until morning but that wasn't a good idea. 

People might see him tomorrow and he couldn't risk that. Once Kai was all dressed. He reached for the white envelope on the top of the night table and slid in his jacket.

"Aren't you going to count them?" Kyungsoo asked, sitting up. He wrapped the bedsheet around his body. He was glad he didn’t come all over his sheet and that he was smart enough to put on a condom. It would suck if he had to ask for clean sheets later.

"Why?" Kai asked, sitting at the end of the bed and caressing Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling.

"To make sure it's there, " he said. He opened his eyes and brought his hand up to tracing Kai’s jawline.

"I trust you, Princess," Kai whispered, close to Kyungsoo’s lip before pushing forward and connecting their lips. A long and deep kiss. Fuck! Kyungsoo might just ask him to marry him.

"Thank you,” Kyungsoo breathed against his lips once they parted with a tantalizing wet smack.

"My pleasure," He answered, breathless. He nuzzled his nose and smiled. Fuck! That face! Kyungsoo could get used to waking up to it.

Just like that Kai was out of the door. Gone, leaving only his scent behind. Kyungsoo touched his lips lightly as he threw himself back on to the bed. His mind raced with images of Kai and all the stuff he said and did to him.

It was the perfect night, Kyungsoo concluded. He couldn't think of a word worthy enough to describe the experience with Kai.

✨✨

Kyungsoo was awakened by the irritating sound of his cell phone. He groaned as he reached for the annoying piece of shit. His eyes were still half closed as he pressed what he hopes is the answer button.

"Oppa!" His sister, Kyungjoo’s voice filled his ears. She sounded worried so he was quick to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice still hoarse from just waking up.

"You haven't seen the news yet?" She asks.

"I just woke up. What's going on?" He asked, searching for the remote.

"Oppa, mom wants you home. Just come on home and don't watch the news," She instructed before hanging up. Leave it to Doh Kyungjoo to scared the fuck out of him like this. 

He turned on the news.

_A 23 year old woman has leaked x-rated videos of well known and respected men including judge Park Sunho, defense attorney Cha Minho and Chairman of Doh & Noh, Doh Kyunghoon. _

"Fuck!" Kyungsoo shouted as he jumped from his bed and quickly got dressed.

What fuck was his father thinking making a sex tape? Everything moved so fast as he gathered his stuff and rushed downstairs to his car.

✨

When Kyungsoo got home reporters were everywhere. In front of their house, around the house. Their neighbors were peeking from their own house. Kyungsoo is beyond embarrassed.

Mr. Doh, did you know your father was involved with an escort?!

Mr. Doh, how is your mother holding up?!

Are you seeing escorts as well?!

Give us something, Mr. Doh!

They were throwing question after question at Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo ignored them as he forced his way inside the house. He locked the door behind him.

"Oppa where the hell have you been?" Kyungjoo asked.

"Where is dad?" He asked, looking over at his mother who was watching the same lady

he watched a few minutes ago reporting the scandal.

"He's at the station. Eomma refuses to go see him," She explained.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked. Kyungsoo didn't answer.

"Were you out there whoring around with a prostitute too?" His mother inquired.

"Eomma!" Kyungjoo shouted.

"Answer me! Did you know your father was doing this?" She shouted.

"I didn't know, Eomma," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"You expect me to believe that? All these years working with him you had no idea he was running around with whores?" She demanded.

"Eomma, why are you attacking oppa for something, Appa did? This isn’t his fault!" Kyungjoo glared at their mother. 

Their mother ignores her and continues to shout about how Kyungsoo’s just like his father and how probably was covering for him. Kyungsoo’s cell kept going off. He knew shareholders were trying to get in touch with him and probably his friends too. 

Kyungsoo knew many employees used escorts but he honestly had no idea his father was involved. He would’ve never kept from his mother regardless what she thinks.

"I'm going to meet dad. Take care of mom," He whispered to his younger sister.

"Oh run to your father's side. Tell that bastard he ruined our family!" His mother shouted.

Once again he was ambushed by the media. Throwing questions and accusations at him. Asking him if he's involved or he knew? Kyungsoo wanted to shout and cussed them out but he knew better.

"You shouldn't be here," Was the first thing his father said.

"I'm your lawyer," Kyungsoo shrugs.

"You need to go and meet the shareholders. Don't waste your time here,” The older man says.

"Appa..." Kyungsoo didn't know exactly what to say. Everyone knows the legalities of prostitution in Seoul. 

"What were you thinking?" Kyungsoo finally asked, because he had to know. What the hell was his father thinking making a video with an escort? What did he think was going to happen? What did he think the girl was going to do with the video?

"Go home and take care of your mother. I don't need you," His father said, sternly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I already told the prosecutor all I need to. Go home, Kyungsoo and take care of your mom and sister" 

"Dad..."

"Go home," The older man said, unable to look at his son. 

Kyungsoo got up and left. What was he supposed to do if his father didn't want his help? Not sure, he could help if the video clearly shows him. Kyungsoo has no intention of watching it either. The whole thing made him sick.

Before he knew it he started to throw up. He felt sick to his stomach when he thought of how he spent his night in the arms of an escort. He was drunk off his ass the man could've recorded him and outed him too. He could've been in his father's situation. 

Maybe his mother is right. He’s just like his father. He should know better. He called Kyungjoo and asked her to stay with their mother while he went to meet with the shareholders.

Someone has to clean the mess that he’s father has created. He doesn’t want this to completely ruin them.

**Two months later**

Kyungsoo moved out of his parents home. It felt lonely in his apartment, and not having a job sucks too. His mom doesn't believe that he had no clue about his father's affairs with call girls and made it hard for him to stay home.

She started drinking again. Kyungjoo refused to stay with her when she was acting like an asshole. Kyungsoo couldn’t just leave her own so he continues to check on her from time to time. His aunt was with his mom when Kyungsoo wasn’t.

"I don't understand, why did you quit the firm?" Luhan said, coming back to the living room.

"I couldn't take people looking at me like that. The shareholders were going to pull their investments and we were losing important clients," Kyungsoo said. He has explained this to him several times but it seems Luhan still doesn't understand.

"Still... Ahjussi is the one who fucked up. Why should you have to pay for that?" The older man aske, annoyed. Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh.

"Aigoo! Why are you so adorable, hyung? If anyone heard you. They'd think you're the dongsaeng and I'm your hyung," He said, pinching the order’s man cheek.

"Be serious! I'm so worried about you,"

"Luhan hyung, I’m okay. I'm figuring out some things. But don't worry so much. If you get wrinkles, Sehun will run away from you," He teased.

"Shut up!" Luhan said, laughing.

"I'm okay. I promise," He said, now if he repeated it enough. He might believe it himself.

"Have you checked on Minseok?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Lay hyung is staying with him. He says he's doing better," Luhan said.

"That's good to hear," Kyungsoo said, with everything going on. He hasn't gotten a chance to ask Lay how Minseok is doing since the older man suffered a miscarriage.

"Why don't you come over to Baekhyun's tonight?" Luhan asked.

"What's going on at Baekhyun's?" 

"It's Chanyeol's birthday. Baekhyun is throwing a small gathering for him," Luhan informed.

"Isn't it weird that they're cousins and also dating?" Kyungsoo frowned. He’d rather stay away from that madness.

"I'm over it. Don't really care, so you coming? The whole gang will be there and free booze" Luhan said, he knows that Kyungsoo has been trying to save his money he cut back on drinking.

"You had me at free booze," Kyungsoo chuckled.

"Great. Sehun and I will pick you up at 8:30" Luhan said, getting up. He gave Kyungsoo a hug and left.

Kyungsoo signed and turned back to the computer to continue filling out his job applications. He needs a new job ASAP. Hopefully something soon.

✨✨✨✨✨✨

As promised, Sehun and Luhan arrived at 8:20, Luhan wanted to come early just in case Kyungsoo changed his mind.

"You need to let loose and forget everything that happened," Luhan advised.

"It will be hard to forget with his dad's sex tape everywhere on the internet, " Sehun said, earning a slap from his boyfriend.

"He's right. Nice boyfriend, you got there, Lu hyung," Kyungsoo said, getting in the car.

Luhan hit his boyfriend once again.

"He didn't mean that," Luhan defended.

"I can't even blame that asshole. He's right. It'll take more than two months for this to die down," Kyungsoo said, looking outside the window.

The ride to Baekhyun was quiet. Luhan scolded his boyfriend.

"Pretend like you showed up for Chanyeol, and not the booze," Luhan whispered. Kyungsoo shoved the older man out of his face and laughed. 

Many of their friends were already there.

"Are we the last ones?" Sehun asked, grabbing two bottles of cass beer and handed them to Luhan and Kyungsoo, and grabbed one for himself.

"Nope, still waiting for a few more people and the birthday boy," Baekhyun said.

"Yifan, don't go near that!" Junmyeon scolded.

"Are you still babysitting Kris hyung?" Kyungsoo asked, teasing him.

"Oh he drives me crazy. He knows he'll break out in hives if he eats that but he still insists on eating it," Junmyeon said, looking over to the older.

"Well in nine months, you'll have two Yifans to babysit," Junmyeon teased.

The others laughed in agreement

"Shut up! He might be childish but he's committed to being a father," Junmyeon said, touching his belly.

"All this baby talk is boring me," Kyungsoo said, making his way to the booze.

"Hey, hyung!" Jinyoung greeted Kyungsoo, his boyfriend wasn't far behind. Kyungsoo didn't even know the two were back together. He talked to them for a little while and excused himself to find the bathroom.

Much to his disappointment there was a long ass line. Some couples didn't care and were passing the time by making out. Kyungsoo really needs to use the restroom.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Baekhyun has a second bathroom in the master bedroom," Someone whispered. Kyungsoo turned to find a giant with funny ears and a shy smile as he stepped back.

"Thanks...uh..."

"Chanyeol..." The giant said, Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at how adorable his smile is.

"Thanks. Chanyeol hyung and happy birthday," He said, and left the line.

It wasn't hard to find the bedroom, Baekhyun has a big sign that says to keep out of that room. He made sure no one was looking at him and quickly slipped inside and locked the door from the inside.

"What do you want me to do?" Someone said, Kyungsoo quickly turned to find a man sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and talking on the phone. He doesn't seem to acknowledge Kyungsoo’s presence.

"Aejung, I can't drop everything and come running to you," the man said, sounding frustrated.

Why does that voice sound so fucking familliar? Kyungsoo wondered. He didn't move from the door or towards the bathroom. He just froze and listened.

"Don't threaten me, don’t fucking do that," The man said, running his hand over his hair.

"I gotta go...Figure out what you want," He said, before hanging up.

Shit! Kyungsoo thought to himself. His eyes widened when the stranger turned his way. He knows that face.

"Can I help you?" He asked, annoyed.

Kyungsoo shook his head and nodded towards the bathroom. For a moment he wondered if he should tell him but he didn't seem interested in who Kyungsoo was as he grabbed his stuff and exited the room quicker than Kyungsoo could blink. He did his business quickly and went outside to look for that face. His hair isn't blonde anymore but hot pink.

"You okay?" Luhan asked.

"By any chance did you see a pink haired man with a really handsome face?" Kyungsoo asked, scanning the room. Luhan did the same.

"Pink haired man? I don't think so," Luhan said, looking back at Kyungsoo. 

"He probably left," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Come on, there are plenty of hotties to choose from," Luhan said, dragging him towards their friends.

"Have you guys seen a pink haired man around?" Luhan asked.

Kyungsoo smacked him.

The others shook their heads no.

"The only pink haired man I saw around is Chanyeol's friend, Jongin," Baekhyun said.

Kai?

Jongin? Could that be his real name? 

"Yea, he's out over there chatting with someone" Baekhyun pointed to his balcony.

"How do you know Chanyeol's friend?" Baekhyun asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Kyungsoo.

"Um...I bumped into him once," He lied.

"That's weird. Jongin spends most of his time traveling. He just came back from Dubai," Baekhyun said.

That made sense. Kyungsoo had tried to set a date with him but the agency said he wasn't available. When his friends lost interest. Kyungsoo quickly made his exit.

Kai was by himself, smoking a cigarette. Kyungsoo debated on whether he should say something or go back to the party.

What if he doesn’t remember him?

Or want to be reminded of what he does for a living?

“Can I help you?” The familiar, sexy voice asked.

“Um…”

Kai turned and faced him. He looks annoyed and It doesn’t look like he remembers Kyungsoo at all, which kind hurts because Kyungsoo felt like he really connected with him.

Connection with an escort?

He really is his father’s son.

“Bro, I ain’t got all night,”

Kyungsoo was taken back by his rudeness in his tone.

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” He mumbled, and quickly rushed back to the party.

“Hyung, you okay?” Jaemin asked.

Kyungsoo didn’t even know the younger man was at the party. He forced a smile.

“I’m great. How are you and Jisung?” He asked, taking a slip of wine.

“We’re all right. You know,” Jaemin said.

“That’s good to hear,”

“Have you seen Minseok hyung lately?” Jaemin asked.

“No, the only person he will see is Lay. According to him, he’s doing much better now,” Kyungsoo informed.

He can tell Jaemin is worried. So he tells him not to and that Minseok will be fine. Jaemin gives him a hug and rushes back to his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo starts letting loose and enjoying himself. He’s glad that he decided to tag along with Luhan and Sehun. Being in his apartment would’ve just gotten him even more upset.

✨✨✨

Kyungsoo manages to avoid Kai or Jongin, whatever the hell his name is for the rest of the night.

Almost everyone was leaving, Kyungsoo needed to find Luhan. But once again finds Kai in the kitchen and he’s on the phone again.

“What the fuck did you do?” He asked, kicking the floor.

Kyungsoo really tried not to eavesdrop on the conversion, but he couldn’t help it.

“Seriously, don’t start with that. I’ve told you so many times,” He sneered.

He seemed stressed. Even though he was rude earlier. Kyungsoo can’t help but want to help him, comfort him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.

“Fuck Aejung! I don’t know what to tell you,” He says after a few minutes of silence.

Kyungsoo looked around to make sure no one saw him like this. Eavesdropping on someone else’s phone call.

What the hell is he even doing?

He should mind his own business. That’s what he keeps telling himself but, Kyungsoo hasn’t made any attempts to leave.

“I tried Aejung. I really did, but I can't do this. Not for you, or him,” Kai says.

Kyungsoo hid when the man turned.

“What are you doing Doh Kyungsoo?” He asked himself.

“Well I can’t force you to do anything, but I’m personally done with this,”

His voice sounded closer.

Is he walking out of the kitchen?

Kyungsoo quickly made a run towards the couch and sat down.

“You’re still here?” Baekhyun

“Yea, I was looking for Luhan hyung, but I can’t find him,” Kyungsoo said.

“He and Sehun passed out,” Baekhyun said, sitting next to him.

“I figured as much,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“If you want, Chanyeol can drop you off or you can spend the night,” Baekhyun offered.

“Oh I live far. I don’t want to trouble Chanyeol hyung,” Kyungsoo said, looking toward the kitchen.

He wondered if Kai was spending the night?

“It’s no trouble,” Baekhyun said.

“Baek, have you seen Jognin?” Chanyeol asked.

“He’s in the kitchen,” Kyungsoo answered quickly.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol raised their eyebrows.

“Um…I saw him going there. On the phone,” Kyungsoo said, blushing.

Why is this guy affecting him so much?

“Probably, talking to Aejung again,” Chanyeol said, sitting down next to Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think they suit each other so perfectly even though they’re committing incest.

Is it considered incest? He wondered.

“Is that his girlfriend?” Kyungsoo asked, causally.

“Aejung?” Chanyeol asked.

Is he hard of hearing? Kyungsoo wondered.

“Aejung is his half-sister,” Chanyeol said.

“You ready?” Kai asked, looking at Chanyeol first and then looked over at Kyungsoo.

Shit! Kyungsoo thought to himself. Does he know that he was eavesdropping?

His gaze on Kyungsoo was intense and he couldn’t look away. Kyungsoo felt as if he was revealing his entire soul to him at that moment.

He felt his cheeks heat up, but didn’t say anything. Someone cleared their throat, Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it’s Chanyeol or Baekhyun. It had to be one of them because he and Kai couldn’t stop looking at one another.

“Oh, can you two drop Kyungsoo home?” Baekhyun asks, breaking the silence.

“Um, sure. Is that okay with you, Jongin?” Chanyeol asked.

“It’s fine hyung,” he mumbles , looking away from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo could finally breathe again. He didn’t even know he was holding his breath.

“Good night, thanks for coming,” Baekhyun said, hugging him.

“Night,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Yeol, don’t stay out too late,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun. The older man laughed. Kyungsoo finds them so cute. He looks up to find Kai looking at him, again. 

It’s a different look from earlier, Chanyeol hands Kai the key saying that he forgot something.

Once Chanyeol disappeared inside. Kyungsoo followed Kai to the car. At a slow, easy pace until Kai abruptly stopped and turned to face him.

Leaving Kyungsoo, a bit startled.

“I know you,” Kai said, looking at Kyungsoo closely. Trying to place him. Wow! It kinda stings how Kai doesn’t seem to remember but he’s all Kyungsoo has been thinking about for the past few months.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“You one of my clients?” Kai asked, he almost whispered it.

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Sweet talk to me,” Kai said, staring right into Kyungsoo’s face.

Suddenly, he had a smirk. He doesn’t look like the guy that was rude to him early.

“What a small world? Why did you say anything earlier?” Kai asked, leaning against the car.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Huh…You look really good,” He complimented, looking at him with smiling eyes.

“T…thanks,” Kyungsoo said.

“I…umm…I looked for you,” Kyungsoo admits, now that he finally stopped blushing.

“Oh yea?”

“Yes but you’ve been busy,” He said. Kai smirked.

Fuck! He wants to kiss those lips so much.

“Sorry, guys,” Chanyeol said. They both turned to look at him.

“Can’t find my stupid license,” He mumbles.

“I can drive, I didn’t drink,” Kai offers.

“That’s sweet but who’s gonna drive my car and me back home, Jongin ah?” Chanyeol asks.

Kai immediately looked at Kyungsoo and the older man knew exactly what he was thinking. Kyungsoo blushed and looked at the floor.

“How about I drop him off and bring the car back tomorrow? Hopefully, you’ll find your license by then,” Kai suggested.

Chanyeol considers it for a moment and looks at Kyungsoo .

“You okay with Jongin dropping you home?”

“Yea, I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo said.

“All right, text me when you get home safely,” Chanyeol said, and bid good night to the two.

Kyungsoo put his address in the GPS. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as they rode in silence.

“Sorry about earlier,” Kai says, keeping his eyes on the road.

“It’s okay, I would’ve done the same,” Kyungsoo said.

“Kim Jongin,” He said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and extending it towards Kyungsoo.

“Huh?”

“I’m Kim Jongin,” He said, with a chuckle.

“Oh, right! Doh Kyungsoo,” He said, shaking his hand quickly.

“Pleasure, Doh Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, in a teasingly tone.

“You too,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“I honestly never expected to see you again,” Jongin says after several minutes of silence.

“Me too. At least not at Baekhyun hyung’s,” Kyungsoo said, finally relaxing.

“I don’t work there anymore,” He says after another moment of silence.

“Oh” Was all Kyungsoo said.

“I didn’t know you were looking for me. I would’ve jumped at the opportunity to see you,” Jongin grinned.

Kyungsoo blushed when Jongin’s hand moved on his thigh.

“Me too but no one told me you quit,” Kyungsoo added. Jongin explained that he didn’t want people to know that.

Soon Jongin pulled into Kyungsoo’s driveway. Kyungsoo’s small apartment. He was embarrassed by it.

“You look different,” Kai said as he unbuckled his seat belt and took the keys out of the ignition.

“I was going to say the same to you,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Still beautiful,” Jongin said.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself. Pink works for you,” Kyungsoo murmured.

Jongin chuckled and licked his lips. Kyungsoo licked his own lips. Jongin leaned forward, pressed his lips against his in an urgent kiss.

“I missed you,” Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss.

With a chuckle, Jongin slipped his tongue inside of his mouth and kissed him, long and deep. Kyungsoo kissed him right back.

“Missed you too, Princess,” Jongin moaned.

When he broke off the kiss, Kyungsoo panted slightly and looked at him. Jongin caressed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Wanna come in?” Kyungsoo asked, biting his lower lip.

What the hell has gotten into him?

“I would love to…”

“But?” Kyungsoo asked, nervously after that kiss, he would reject him.

Would he?

“I’ve got a lot going on right now. And as much as I would love to go in. We should take it slow,” Jongin explained, looking directly into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Take it slow...” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Yea. Get to know each other. Take you out on a date,” Jongin said.

“I would love that,” Kyungsoo said, smiling.

“Me too,” Jongin whispered, pulling the older man into another kiss.  
  


**THE END.**


	10. Our Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the cutest fic in the whole series like omg

**First Meeting:**

"Kai, this is Kyungsoo," Mrs. Kim said, introducing five year old Kai to their new neighbor's son.

Kai looked at the tiny and shorter boy.

"Don't be shy. Say hi," Ms. Doh said to Kyungsoo , who is hiding behind her.

After their parents left them to play together. The two five year olds just stood still and didn't say anything to each other for several minutes.

"Is your name really Kai?" Finally, Kyungsoo asked, curiously looking at him.

"No," Kai mumbled.

"What's your real name?" Kyungsoo asked, now interested.

"Jongin," Kai answered. Kyungsoo had a hard time pronouncing Jongin’s name. Plus he wanted to give Jongin a new nickname.

"I'll call you, Nini," Kyungsoo decides, after a short silence.

"But my nickname is Kai,"

"I want to call you Nini," Kyungsoo said sternly.

"Then I'll call you..." Kai thought. He wasn't very good with Korean names, and even though his Korean is shaky, he can converse well. He was born and raised in American and can speak English fluently.

"You can call me, Soo," Kyungsoo helped.

The two of them startled laughing and soon warmed up to each other. With Kyungsoo’s mom constantly traveling he slept over Jongin’s house a lot.

They've become inseparable. Sharing clothes, food, and both had a passion for dancing. Reading the same books, and constantly playing over at each other's houses.

"You're my best friend," Jongin said, hugging the smaller boy to sleep.

"You're my best friend too, Nini," Kyungsoo mumbled. 

He feels safe in Jongin’s arms whenever he has a nightmare he sleeps on Jongin’s bed. When the other kids at school make fun of Jongin’s Korean, Kyungsoo stands up for him. When he was scared of trying something new, Jongin would try it first and then Kyungsoo would.

Their friendship was perfect and they loved it.

**3rd Grade** ****

Jongin hated that Kyungsoo made other friends. He doesn't want to share his best friend. Kyungsoo befriends the new girl, Jiyeon and Baekhyun, and it really pissed eight year old Jongin off. He's always been super possessive of Kyungsoo.

"Nini, come here," Kyungsoo called him.

Jongin flat out ignored him. He has been sitting by himself and angrily coloring.

"Jonginin!" Kyungsoo called again but he was ignored again.

"Yah! Kim Jongin!" He said, getting up.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Jongin snapped, startling Kyungsoo and the rest of the class.

"Kim Jongin," Mrs. Cha called on him.

The teacher lectured him about yelling and told him that telling others to shut up wasn't nice.

Jongin caught Kyungsoo’s terrified eyes, tears already falling. Jiyeon and Baekhyun trying to comfort him. He felt annoyed. He walked towards the trio and pulled Kyungsoo away from them.

"Kyungsoo is mine!" The eight year old shouted, before dragging his best friend with him just as the bell rang for lunch. Leaving the other two staggered. Being the same Jongin is taller, and his hands slightly bigger than Kyungsoo was. Even for an eight year old, Kyungsoo was too small.

"Sorry, I yelled at you," Jongin apologized, still holding Kyungsoo’s hand tightly.

"Why did you yell at me?" Kyungsoo asked, wiping his tears away.

"I don't know..." He said, which was the truth. Kyungsoo had tried so many times to get him to hang out with him and the other two. It’s not like he just pushed Jongin aside or replaced but Jongin refuses to hang out with them. He wants his best to himself.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice breaking. Sounding pathetic and sad.

"No! I don't want that!" Jongin was quick to answer.

"Then why are you being mean?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I just...why are you hanging out with Jiyeon and Baekhyun? I only want to be friends with you, not other people! Just you," Jongin said.

"Can't we all be friends? Jiyeon and Baekkie are nice," Kyungsoo tried to reason but he knew how stubborn Jognin can be. He was already getting upset again.

"I don't like him hanging around you and touching you," Jongin mumbled.

"Him?" Kyungsoo asked, he titled his head in confusion.

"I don't care if you hang out with Jiyeon. Just not Baekhyun," Jongin said, his cheeks getting red.

"What's wrong with Baekhyun hyung?" Kyungsoo asked.

Everyone in class likes Baekhyun. He’s very popular.

Jongin didn't answer. He let go of Kyungsoo’s hand and made his way to the line where Mrs. Cha was gathering their classmates. Kyungsoo quietly followed. He doesn't like silent Jongin. He hates that he's upset him. At the same time he doesn't understand what Jongin has against Baekhyun.

After school, Mrs. Kim came to pick them up since Kyungsoo’s mother is away on another trip. She noticed the tense between the two best friends and tried to get them to talk but neither boy would say anything.

"Wash up, eat, and than homework," Mrs. Kim said as the two boys rushed upstairs to Jongin’s room. Jongin’s older brother never paid attention to them unless they were playing too loudly.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin quickly changed out of his school clothes and headed back downstairs.

Two days went by. The longest, Jongin has ever gone without speaking to Kyungsoo. They still walked home together when his mother couldn't pick them.

"I hate this," Kyungsoo said, following Jongin behind. He hasn't spoken to Baekhyun and Jongin was still mad at him.

"Talk to me, Nini!" His voice breaking, tears in his eyes.

When Jongin stopped walking he realized Kyungsoo stopped walking. The eight year old sighed and walked back. He pulled Kyungsoo close in a tight embrace. He hugged him tightly for a few minutes.

Kyungsoo clung to Jongin’s back-pack strap, and Jongin settled his hand gently under his chin and his other hand curled behind his neck as he gently pressed his lips against the crying older.

"Stop crying," He said after pulling his lips away a few seconds later.

Kyungsoo touched his lips. He was speechless. 

The two best friends never talked about it again, but slowly started holding hands more and kissing each other good night. It was innocent and harmless.

"I love you, Soo," Jongin whispered.

"I love you too, Nini," Kyungsoo whispered.

**8th Grade**

"You two behave and don't bother your brother," Mrs. Kim instructed fourteen year old Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"We'll behave," Jongin said.

He walked his mother out. She has a conference in Daegu and won't be back until tomorrow. His brother is left in charge.

"Bye eomma!" Jongin waved her off.

The two best friends ran to Jongin’s room and locked the door. Jongin pressed his lips tightly against Kyungsoo’s. They were warm, soft, and tasted of the milk chocolate bar he had given to him earlier.

He traced Kyungsoo’s bottom lip with his tongue and when Kyungsoo groaned he slid his tongue all the way in. He explored the older boy’s mouth. Jongin’s arms pulled Kyungsoo’s petite body closer, closing the gap between them. Growling, Jongin spun them, and Kyungsoo is pressed up against the well.

Kyungsoo pressed his leg between Jongin’s and rubbed himself against his hardness.

"I love you, Nini," Kyungsoo moaned as the younger boy attacked his neck, his hand sliding into his boxers and wrapped it around Kyungsoo’s cock.

"Love you, more baby," Jongin whispered on his neck, sending chills all over his body. He took his thumb and rubbed the weeping stickiness all over the head. Kyungsoo’s knees buckled, as Jongin continued to jerk him off.

"I want you so bad," Jongin whispered.

"Ugh...You have me," Kyungsoo moaned, almost on the verge of coming.

"I mean I want you to be my first," Jongin whispered.

This wasn't the first time they got each other off. Each time the younger lovers explored more of each other. Jongin has been hinting for weeks now that he's ready to take their relationship to the next level. Kyungsoo is terrified as much as he loved Jongin. It scares the shit out of him to even think about having sex.

"If you're not ready I'll wait," Jongin said. He stopped and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked hesitant but he twined his hands around Jongin’s neck and pulled him even closer to deepen the kiss.

"o-okay," Kyungsoo mumbled in Jongin’s mouth.

"Okay?" Jongin asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Let's..." Kyungsoo said.

"Sure?" Jongin said, looking at him. Kyungsoo nodded.

"I love you, so much," Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin started kissing him again and gently pushed him onto the bed they had shared so many times before.

"What about your brother?" Kyungsoo asked, nervously as Jongin started taking off his clothes.

"He's busy with a thesis and won't check up on us until later," Jongin assured, unbuckling his jeans.

He lied on top of Kyungsoo, pressing gentle kisses all over his body. Kyungsoo looked scared but didn't say anything as Jongin grabbed the lube he stole from his brother's room a few days ago. He lubed up his index finger.

"Lie face down," Jongin instructed. Jongin has watched many videos and wanted to prepare himself. The last thing he wants is to hurt his boyfriend. 

He moved Kyungsoo’s cheeks out of the way and slowly slid his index finger inside. Kyungsoo immediately flinched and clenched up tightly. Jongin let his finger stay for a moment before wriggling it around.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jongin asked.

"Uh huh" Kyungsoo unclenched and exclaims. After Kyungsoo unwinds, Jongin gently pulls his fingers out after preparing him. He quickly rip open a condom and put it on.

"Are you sure?" Jongin asked, once more.

Kyungsoo nodded.

He pressed the tip against Kyungsoo’s entrance. He slowly pushed in. Kyungsoo feels very tight. Jongin stops and lets Kyungsoo get adjusted to his cock. He asked the older boy if he should stop but Kyungsoo told him he's okay and to continue. He slowly pushed himself in all the way. 

And was still for a minute, Jongin slowly began to move. Jongin was carefully pushing in and out of him. Kyungsoo let out a moan and the younger boy thrusted faster into him. Kyungsoo was a bit shocked at first but continued his moaning, and encouraged Jongin to move a bit faster now. 

Jongin started thrusting harder and faster. Although he wasn't perfectly confident about what he's doing, Kyungsoo’s whimpers and moaning told him that he's getting the job done.

"Nini," Kyungsoo moaned, his voice sounding needy. They weren’t going to last long.

"I'm coming," Kyungsoo moaned, and he could tell Jongin was close too.

"I love you," Jongin groaned into his ear as he pulled back, leaving the tip of his cock inside Kyungsoo before slowly pushing back in. He repeated it a few times finding a faster and steady pace to thrust.

Kyungsoo moaned louder. His cheeks red as he moaned softly, with each sound Kyungsoo let out, Jongin thrusted a bit faster,and harder letting out soft moans himself. Jongin thrusted up into his prostate continuously.

"I'm cumming!" Kyungsoo let out a cry. One more grind caused him to cum hard. A few rough grinds later, Jongin came into the lux condom covering his cock. He collapsed on top of Kyungsoo. A few minutes later, he started pulling out, low grunts passed his lips. He pulled off the condom before tying off the end and tossed in trash bin near his bed.

"You okay?" Jongin asked, pulling Kyungsoo onto his chest, pressing light kisses on his cheek.

"It hurts a little but I'm okay," Kyungsoo blushed, he's unable to look into Jongin’s eyes after what they just did.

"Are you blushing?" Jongin teased.

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo said, trying to cover his face but the younger boy kept pulling it off, and attacking his face with kisses, and whispering how much he loved him.

Kyungsoo felt discomfort for the next few days. He started bleeding medium amounts of blood, his butt hurt whenever he used the bathroom. He didn't tell Jongin because he didn't want to worry him.

"I hope you two are using protection," His mother said when he finally told her.

The pain lasted a few days, and after his mother took him to the doctor. He was instructed to keep the area clean so it doesn't get infected, and some pain killers for the pain.

Two weeks later, the younger lovers had sex again. Which was better than the first time. Less pain for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo loved that Jongin never forgets to tell him how much he loves him. But Kyungsoo couldn't help but noticed that with the addition of sex, their relationship changed.

Kyungsoo noticed that when it comes to sex, they were very different. If it were to Jongin, they would be having sex at least once a day, but Kyungsoo feels that once maybe twice a week was enough. 

When Kyungsoo tells Jongin no for sex he acts disappointed and starts saying things like 'you dont care about me' and 'you did me wrong, I begged you and you said no' and just gets mad and doesnt talk to him almost the whole day. Kyungsoo sometimes has to tell him no like 10times before he stops.

1 or 2 times he finally says yes just so Jongin could let him sleep. He knows Jongin loves him because his actions prove it but he hates that he doesn't really get the chance to initiate sex because he comes on to him just about every day. 

To avoid fighting, Kyungsoo just gives in.

✨✨✨

"How are you two still together after all this time?" Jiyeon asked, watching Jongin and Kyungsoo grossly make out.

"We're only in eighth grade," Kyungsoo said, pulling away from Jongin’s mouth.

"I've had several boyfriends from fourth to eight grade," Jiyeon says, laughing.

"I just want Jongin," Kyungsoo said, nuzzling his nose.

"You guys are gross! Oh, are you two going to the party?" Jiyeon asked.

"What party?" Jongin asked.

"Luhan is throwing a party next Friday at his place." Jiyeon said.

"That sounds fun. We should go," Kyungsoo said, excited.

Jiyeon looked at Jongin, who wasn't excited.

"Nini, we should go," Kyungsoo said.

"Soo, you know I'm not a party person. I hate loud noisy and drunk middle schoolers," Jongin said, picking up his and Kyungsoo’s tray.

"Glad to see he's still controlling as ever," Jiyeon whispered in a hushed tone.

"He's not. He just doesn't like parties," Kyungsoo defends.

"He's got you on a leash. You lost a great friend because of him," Jiyeon said.

"You just don't understand him," Kyungsoo said, finishing his orange juice.

"He controlls everything, you guys do. You stopped hanging out with Baek because he doesn't like him for no reason," Jiyeon said.

"Drop it, okay." Kyungsoo said.

"So, you're not coming to the party?" Jiyeon asked, obviously upset.

"I don't know," Kyungsoo answered.

"Whatever, you know where to find me if you decide to come," said.

✨✨✨✨

"Why do you even want to hang out with those bratty kids?" Jonginasked.

"We're the same age," Kyungsoo muttered.

"Doesn't matter, we're mentally years ahead of them," Jongin said, tossing his back-pack on Kyungsoo’s bed.

"It's a party. I think we'd have fun," Kyungsoo said.

"Come here," Jognin said, patting his lap. 

Kyungsoo walked over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s neck. It didn't take long before Jognin was pushing him into the bed as he kissed and thrusted into him. Fucking Kyungsoo into the bed.

Jongin thrusted into Kyungsoo’s asshole one last time, and his warmth spurted inside of him. It was the second time they didn't use a condom because Jongin’s brother started keeping count of his condoms.

"I love you so much, baby. You’re the only one I want," Jongin whispered.

"I love you, too," Kyungsoo said, hugging his boyfriend tighter.

  
  


💫💫💫

Jongin hates that his last class is so far from Kyungsoo’s. He has to walk across campus to just meet up with his boyfriend. He hid the milk chocolate bar he bought from the vending machine for Kyungsoo. 

As he made his way, he stopped, and looked at Kyungsoo laughing with Baekhyun and some other guy, he didn't know. Instead of joining his boyfriend, Jongin threw the chocolate and left.

  
  


⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

"I'll see you later," Kyungsoo said, after bumping into Baekhyun and his boyfriend, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo looked around but there was no sight of Jongin anywhere. He asked a few people if they've seen him.

"I saw him leaving," Someone said, Kyungsoo turned around and saw Oh Sehun who was lying on the bench.

"Leaving?" Kyungsoo asked.

"He tossed something in the trash and left. I think he went home," Sehun mumbled.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo said.

He saw the milk chocolate bar that Jongin always bought him. He sighed deeply and started heading home. He was tired. It feels like all he's been doing is make up with Jongin.

"Hey baby," His mother happily greeted. Kyungsoo mumbled something back and went to his room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Kyungsoo said.

"Why didn't you come with Jongin?" She asked.

"I had something to do," He lied.

"You know, you can talk to me" His mom said, ruffling his hair.

"I know," He said.

Kyungsoo didn't get a text or a call from Jongin. He wasn't going to text first either. Jiyeon and Tao showed up around 6 and refused to let him sulk.

"Maybe you guys should take a break," Jiyeon suggested.

"I don't want a break!" Kyungsoo snapped.

"Okay, but you deserve so much better than Kim Jongin," Jiyeon said, earning a nudge from Tao.

"He needs to hear it. The guy treats him like crap," Jiyeon said.

"Fuck you!" Kyungsoo said, turning back.

"I told you to stay out of it," Tao said to Jiyeon, running after Kyungsoo.

"She has no right to judge him. She doesn't know Jongin, like I do," Kyungsoo said.

Tao just listened. He never puts her two cents where they aren't needed. After talking with Tao, who convinced to go back with him. He spent the rest of the evening with them before heading home.

✨✨✨

"Where were you?" Jongin asked, getting up from the stairs.

"Now you're talking to me?" Kyungsoo asked, pushing by the younger boy. Jongin didn't answer and followed him inside.

"Who were you with?" Jongin asked.

"Friends, I do have friends you know," Kyungsoo snapped.

"Yeah? Friends like that lust Jiyeon and Baekhyun?!" He spite.

"Don't talk about Jiyeon like that and Baekhyun has nothing to do with this," Kyungsoo said.

"I told you not to talk to that guy!" Jongin shouted.

"Told me? Are you my fucking dad? Don't raise your voice at me!"

"What's wrong with you?" Jongin asked, surprised at Kyungsoo yelling at him.

"Me? What the fuck is wrong with you? You order me around, insult my friends! Use me!”

"I didn't order you around! I just..."

"Yes, you do! Jongin, I can't even breath around another guy without you getting jealous!"

"Is that it? You want other guys?" Jongin asked, clenching his fist.

"I didn't say that! Don’t twist my words," Kyungsoo glared at him.

"Go breath around your other guys, because I'm fucking done!" Jongin shouted.

"Wha.wha...what? You're breaking up with me?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes already tearing up.

"I won't get between you and your friends. I won't order you around anymore. Do whatever the fuck you want," Jongin said.

He turned to leave but Kyungsoo back-hugged him.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't break up with me" Kyungsoo whispered, burying his face into Jongin’s back.

"Figure out what fuck you want. I'm done," Jongin said.

"Please! I'm sorry! I love you, Nini!" Kyungsoo cried, kissing the younger boy on his face and begging him.

Jongin pushed him away and left. Kyungsoo chased after him but the younger boy but he was gone. He went over to his house and his mom said, he wasn't home.

**Three days later.**

Kyungsoo tried everything to get Jongin talk to him but Jongin ignored him. He made it clear, he wanted nothing to do with Kyungsoo. Jiyeon and the others tried to cheer up, it wasn't working.

"Let's all bid a farewell to Kim Jongin," The teacher said.

"Farwell?" Kyungsoo asked, he can feel his heart tighten. Jongin has ignored all of his attempts to reach out.

"His family is moving back to the US," The teacher said.

The class was quite. Many looked at Kyungsoo, surprised that he's the last one to know. Jongin didn't say goodbye.

**12th Grade**

"I told you, he's back," Jiyeon whispered, as Kyungsoo stared at his ex.

He looks like Jongin, but not the Jongin that left. He's much taller than he was in middle school, more tan and muscular. Pierced ears, black hair, and about ten times hotter than he was back than. Kyungsoo could hardly believe he was looking at Kim Jongin, his best friend, his first love.

Jongin had his earbuds in, and was lazily walking towards the cafeteria. Kyungsoo has missed the last three days of school. He didn't believe Jiyeon and Baekhyun telling him that a new student named Kim Jongin has transferred to their school.

He should be pissed. He should go and slap the shit out of that stupid idiot, but instead Kyungsoo just stared as the younger man disappeared around the corner.

"Are you okay?" Jiyeon asked, after a few minutes.

"He's taller," Was all he could say. Kim Jongin hurt and broke him. He should be fuming with rage, but all Kyungsoo wants to do is run and hug him tightly. Three years later, Kim Jongin still has this hold on to him.

"That's it...Kyungsoo, you need to confront him so you can finally move on," Jiyeon advised.

"He just got back. I don't want to make things awkward for him," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"You haven't been in a relationship since 8th grade. You need to get closer," She said.

"Just let it go. Let's get lunch," Kyungsoo said.

A lot of things were running through his mind.

Why did he move back during senior year?

Does he think of Kyungsoo like he thinks of him?

Lunch went by, Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered around to locate that face. Jiyeon and Baekhyun were talking loudly about ideas for the GSA Club that the principal finally agreed to let them have.

"Senior year. Can't wait until it's over," Jiyeon was saying to Dahyun, another one of their friend

_"Saranghae, Soo-ah"_

Was that a lie? Did Jongin love him at all?

Kyungsoo was tired of all the questions running through his mind. Jiyeon noticed and asked if he's okay. He nodded but he can tell that she didn't buy it. Kyungsoo excused himself from the table.

"Kyungsoo! Someone called him. Kyungsoo recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Kris Wu. Hewas supposed to graduate last year, but after being hospitalized for a long time, he ended up repeating the year. Kris is extremely handsome, playful, and gets along with everyone.

Kyungsoo has hooked up with him several times, and the older boy hinted at wanting something more, but Kyungsoo doesn't date. He will never let his guards down again. Despite being vocal about it, Kris hasn't given up.

"Hey hyung," Kyungsoo greeted as Kris caught up to him.

"You okay? Haven't seen you in the past three days," He said, looking concerned.

"Just a bug. I'm okay now," Kyungsoo said, forcing a smile.

"Oh good. I missed you," He whispered, leaning close to him but Kyungsoo backed away.

"Um...I don't want you to catch it," He lied.

“Right, sorry about that,” Kris blushed. Kyungsoo nodded before making an excuse and running away.

Why is Kim Jongin getting to him? He hasn’t even spoken to him and he’s being like this.

✨✨✨✨✨

The next few days, Kyungsoo memorized Jongin’s schedule like his life depends on it. Jongin has Science for the first period. Music second period. Korean History third period. Lunch, Math fourth period. P.E, English, and his last class is Morals & Ethics.

He isn’t sure if Jongin hasn’t seen or he’s trying not to avoid him, the younger doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Please, tell me you’re not stalking him,” Jiyeon said with a disapproval tone.

“No!” Kyungsoo quickly denies it.

“Then please explain this situation,” Jiyeon said, folding her arms.

“Just…making sure, he’s okay,” Kyungsoo said if he continued to lie; she would see through it and he wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“He’s the same loner he was in elementary school. Nothing has changed other than his height,” Jiyeon said, looking over where Jongin is sitting.

“Why do you say that?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“It has been a week, and he doesn’t have a single friend. Well, he talks to Oh Sehun, probably remembers him from middle school and he’s never in the cafeteria,” Jiyeon said.

“Why do you know this?” Kyungsoo questioned curiously.

“He’s the talk of the school. Everyone wants to know the new stud,” Jiyeon said, making a face as if she wanted to throw up.

“Be nice,” Kyungsoo scolded.

“Nice to the guy who ripped out your heart? I think the fuck not,” Jiyeon raised an eyebrow.

The two of them looked over, Jongin got up and put his cell in his pocket as he made his way towards them and they both bolted.

**Three weeks Later...**

Kyungsoo was tired of his friend's bad mouthing, Jongin. They mean well and he knows Jiyeon absolutely hates what Jongin did but still, he couldn’t handle it.

“Gotta go, I have a test in Mr. Hwang’s class,” Kyungsoo said and grabbed his backpack. He turned around and his friends were still looking at him. He walked faster.

He needed to get out of the cafeteria. As he approached the stairs, he noticed the school bullies, Yoseob, Daewook, and Dohyun. 

They were talking by the stairway. Kyungsoo can’t really avoid them even if he wants to.

“Woojin said he was supposed to be gone for a week but Eunhye is probably making him stay longer,” Daewook said.

“He can never say no to her,” Yoseob said, just hearing his voice made Kyungsoo completely terrified.

This guy has been bullying him since freshman year, he doesn’t pick on him when Jiyeon or Kyungsoo is around.

Why are they sitting on the stairs? He wondered to himself.

“Hey, it’s Fag-Do!” Dohyun said, and Yoseob looked up. Kyungsoo can feel his eyes on him. He felt something coming up from his stomach.

Oh, please don’t let this happen, Kyungsoo said to himself. He picked up his pace but Dohyun blocked him and he looked up.

Dohyun is the least attractive one in the group. He needs a haircut, Kyungsoo thinks to himself because the skater look isn’t for him but the guy swears that Kyungsoo is into him. He doesn’t know where the asshole gets this idea from.

He tried to go the other way but he blocked that way too. Kyungsoo wished Mr. Hwang’s class wasn’t all the way down the abandoned Hallway. Other teachers and students rarely pass around there.

So if these three psychos were to beat him to pulp. It would take several hours for anyone to find him. He wanted to slap himself for coming this way by himself.

“Can you get out of my way?” Kyungsoo whispered. He can feel himself shaking. He doesn’t like being the feel and he doesn’t want to be here.

“Can you suck my dick?” Dohyun mocked, touching his face. Kyungsoo slapped his hand away and gave him a death look.

Kyungsoo turned the other way but he blocked him from there too. Yoseob and Daewook were just watching.

“Come on, we know you sucked Wu’s cock too. Why do you have a problem now?” He asked laughing.

“Don’t touch me!” Kyungsoo sneered, then tried to move to the other side. He didn’t know how the hell he’s going to get out of this situation but he kept praying that Jiyeon, or Baekhyun will come to his rescue soon. The asshole keeps blocking every way Kyungsoo tries to go.

He pushed Kyungsoo back and for a minute, he thought he was going to hit the ground but someone caught him. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and prayed that it was a teacher who can scold these jerks for picking on him.

“Are you okay?” A familiar, yet manlier voice filled his ears. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to find those piercing eyes full of concern looking at him. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck to support himself.

“Soo, are you okay?” He asked again, and this time Kyungsoo felt himself smiling. How he misses that nickname.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo muttered and he put him down. Jongin is wearing black faded skinny jeans and a navy t-shirt.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He asked Dohyun.

“Yo, he just lost his balance and fell back. Ain’t got shit to do with me,” He shrugged.

“Apologize to him,” Jongin demanded and Kyungsoo looked up. Three weeks at the same school, and this the first time he’s heard the younger boy’s voice.

“Are you serious?” Dohyun asked laughing but he saw that Jongin wasn’t joking.

“This has nothing to do with you, new kid. Why are you making him apologize to that faggot? It’s his fault for coming here and provoking him,” Yoseob said, getting from where he was sitting.

“Apologize,” Jongin repeated. 

Dohyun laughed and shook his head no.

“So, you won’t apologize?” He asked, looking from Dohyun to Yoseob. They didn’t badge.

“Just forget it. Let’s go, Jongin,” He said.

Jongin walked up to Dohyun and punched him on his stomach. Dohyun fell to the ground on his knees in front of Yoseob. Dohyun held his stomach in pain. Yoseob picked him up and told him to apologize to Kyungsoo, and he did.

“We’re not gonna forget this, new kid. You and this fag will pay for this,” Yoseob said, laughing.

“Watch what you say?” Jongin said standing right in front of him.

“Or what?” Yoseob challenged.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was scared. He doesn’t want Jongin to get in trouble over this. It doesn’t look like he’s going to back down either.

Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and dragged Jongin away. He realized that he was holding Jongin’s hand, even though they reached upstairs.

He quickly let go of his hand and just stood there looking at him. Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out what his deal was. He has been here all four weeks and he hasn’t made the slight effort to talk or even acknowledge him.

Kyungsoo raised his hand and slapped him hard across on the cheek. Jongin didn’t seem surprised, as he held his cheek where Kyungsoo slapped him.

“You don’t get to show up outta of nowhere and play hero!” Kyungsoo shouted, his heart racing now. He can already feel the tears but he tried very hard to hold them back.

“I’m sorry,” Was Jongin said.

They didn’t say anything to each other and just stood there looking at everything but each other.

Kyungsoo tried but failed miserably, tears raced down his cheeks. He couldn’t hold the heartbreak no longer. He was having mixed emotions, he wanted to kill Jongin at the same time, he just wanted to kiss him with everything he’s got.

Suddenly, Jongin pulled the older boy close to him, his arms went around him, hugging him tightly. His head dropped over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and his mouth pressed into his hair as he whispered, “I’m so sorry”. Over and over.

Kyungsoo buried his face against his chest, breathing him in, forgetting everything, time, place, and circumstances as he hugged him back even tighter.

“Don’t let go,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

He knew Jiyeon would kill him but deep down. He’s always hoped to meet Jongin again, not to scold him or break his heart like he did to him. He just wanted to have his best friend and lover back.

“Forgive me, Soo-ah,” Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo let go of Jongin and started at him. He’s even taller up close. How did he grow up to be so handsome? He wondered to himself.

“You look so beautiful,” Jongin said, looking him up and down.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Kyungsoo lied, he sees physical change in the younger boy. He looked more mature and devilish handsome.

“Taller than you,” He chuckled.

“You’ve always been taller than me,” Kyungsoo said, still looking at him.

The bell rang but neither of them moved from where they were standing. Once again, silence filled the hallway.

“You know, you broke my heart when you left, don’t you?” Kyungsoo said, looking very serious. Jongin looked at him, sensing that Kyungsoo might not forgive.

“I know,” Was all he could say, casting his eyes to the ground. He felt guilty. it’s actually the reason, he’d been afraid to approach him for the past four weeks.

He knew how much he hurt Kyungsoo. His own mother was furious when she found that he left without informing Kyungsoo about their move. He knew how unreasonable he was back then and he not only lost his boyfriend, but he lost his best friend too.

“You’d be a fool to forgive me,” Jongin said, his heart sinking as he started to back away from Bambam’s personal space, but Kyungsoo stopped him.

“I’m a bigger fool than you think,” He chuckled, through the tears that were building up again.

Jongin was confused, as the older boy pulled him close.

“Just hug me, you idiot,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin did just that. They stayed there until a teacher scolded them to get to class.

**The End.**


	11. Hold Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ MPREG  
> ⚠️ DEPRESSION  
> ⚠️ ATTEMPTED SUICIDE  
> ⚠️ POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ⛔️ STOP NOW IF ANY OF THE WARNINGS MIGHT TRIGGER YOU. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES FIRST. 🤗 and 😘

He won't stop screaming. His little face red and feet kicking. Shrill screams reverberate in his eardrums.

Kyungsoo buries his head underneath his pillow to block out the noise. Attempting to ignore the loud crying.

He should be the one screaming he thinks. He can't take anymore of it. He didn’t do anything to deserve this. He picks up the phone and hides in the bathroom. Hugging his knees as he listened to the phone ringing.

"Kyungsoo?" A voice from the other end filled his ears.

"Jonginin, I can't do this. He won't stop crying!" Kyungsoo cried into the phone.

He has tried everything but their infant son, Kim Jongbeom will not stop crying. Jongin asks him to keep calm and that he's coming home. But how is he supposed to keep calm? 

"Why are you crying so much? SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kyungsoo snapped at the infant which made the baby only cry harder.

It has been two months since Kyungsoo gave birth to their first child. He was expecting to be basking in the new parent bliss. He expected to be celebrating the arrival of their little one with friends and family.

But instead of celebrating there hasn't been a moment that Kyungsoo hasn't felt like crying. He was prepared for joy and excitement, not exhaustion, aniexty, and weepiness.

Kyungsoo finds himself withdrawing from his partner and unable to bond well with the baby. His anxiety is out of control, preventing him from sleeping-even when little Jongbeom is sleeping and eating appropriately.

The more baby Jongbeom cried, the more Kyungsoo cried, begging and pleading for him to shut up.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin looked around but his boyfriend wasn't in the room. He walked over to the baby's crib. He picked the baby, tucking the squirming little sprout to his chest. Jongbeom began to quiet, bundling into the sound of his father's heartbeat.

"Daddy got you, buddy, I’ve got you," Jongin whispered, planting small kisses on the baby.

"Soo, where are you?" He asks.

Kyungsoo can hear Jongin shhing their son. Within minutes, the little demon is quite.

Silence.

Kyungsoo leaned against the bathroom cabinet and continued to cry. He's feeling guilty. He carried Jongbeom for nine months and suffered giving birth to him so why can't he help the boy?

"Baby, are you in the bathroom?" Jongin knocks carefully. He was met with silence.

"Soo, talk to me," Jongin pleaded.

Kyungsoo ignored his boyfriend. How is he going to explain that he does not want to hold the baby. See the baby or hear him and how can he not want to hold his own son?

What kind of father is he?

Jongin will judge him and hate if he knows half of things running through the older's mind. No, Kyungsoo can't tell him.

"Soo, he's sleeping. Let me in, baby," Jongin said, his voice filled with concern. 

It took about thirty minutes for Jongin to convince Kyungsoo to let him in. 

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo apologized.

"It's okay. How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Jongin asked, hugging him. He was met with silence after a few minutes of calming down his lover. He picked the smaller man up and took him to bed.

"You'll be okay, my love," He whispered, caressing his face.

Kyungsoo wants to scream at him that he's not okay. He's feeling sick! He has to be sick. All these things going through his mind he knows there is something he can do to find complete silence.

Jongin knows something is wrong with Kyungsoo. He just doesn’t know how to help him. He thought it was just anxiety at first but the older man seems off. He isn't sleeping, eating, and he can't remember the last time he laughed or smile really. He knows that it wasn't easy with their new born but Kyungsoo doesn't even go near their son, and he also won't let Jongin touch, kiss or cuddle with him. 

When he wakes up due to Jongbeom’s crying he sees Kyungsoo just staring at the crib, not moving or going near their crying son. It worries Jongin so much. It took awhile but he realized that something might be very wrong with his boyfriend.

When he told his mother about this, she chalked it up to the common "Baby blues" and said that Kyungsoo will eventually come back to normal. 

But that was two months ago, his boyfriend easily got annoyed at their son. He doesn't look content and sometimes goes as far as to blame Jongin for everything that he's going through but won't tell him what it is.

  
  


"He needs help. I don't know how to help him" Jongin said.

The young father looked exhausted and beat. He's trying his best to be there for Kyungsoo and their baby.

"What does the doctor say?" Baekhyun asked, giving his friend a sympathetic look. 

They haven't seen or heard from Kyungsoo since he gave birth a few times they visited him at home. He didn't talk or knowledge that they were there. 

"He won't leave the house. I tried to get him to go see, or really talk to someone. His mom is coming to stay with us for a while," Jongin sighed. He couldn't help but smile at his son. 

He was grateful for Kyungsoo’s mother coming to Seoul to help the older not just with their baby. Jongin got a nanny because he fears that Kyungsoo might snap and hurt the baby or himself. He can't leave him along with their son. Not until he knows for sure he's okay.

"Maybe he's suffering from postpartum depression," Baekhyun said.

"I thought only women get that," Jongin said, picking up his son.

"No. Postpartum depression or Paternal Postnatal depression as they call it is a very serious condition and although it's not very common. It still happens to some carriers. And from what I read and how you describe what's happening to Kyungsoo. It sounds like Soo is suffering from that" Baekhyun said.

"How do you even know that?" Chanyeol asked. He’s been listening to Jongin and Baekhyun talk.

"When my sister was born, my dad was filled with pride and excitement. But after a few weeks, he changed a lot, he and my mom were always fighting, he always looked exhausted. He lost his sense of humor, and started getting more anxious, he just looked miserable. So when my mom forced him to see someone; he was diagnosed with PPND," Baekhyun said.

Jongin and Chanyeol looked impressed. There isn't a topic the older man didn't know about. Jongin nodded. He hadn't thought of that but it makes sense. Kyungsoo hasn't been himself since the baby was born. He needs to help his lover quick.

✨✨✨

After making sure Jongbeom was fast asleep. Jongin made his way to the bedroom. The young man was exhausted beyond words even with a nanny, he still needs to look after their son and his partner. Kyungsoo was already in his pajamas.

Jongin sighed as he made his way to the bathroom and shower away the day’s stress. He wanted nothing more than to exhaust himself into his lover. He misses touching, kissing, and being with Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo has done nothing but push him away since their son was born.

As he looks over his lover’s petite frame, Jongin desperately wants to make love to him. But he isn’t sure if that was a good idea. He wants to be that understanding boyfriend, and a loving partner but he’s also a man with needs.

Even if his mind was telling him no, he couldn’t help but crawl into bed and gently began kissing the older man’s neck tenderly, and gently pressed his hardness against Kyungsoo’s clothed ass.

“Nooo,” The older man muttered, moving Jongin's hand away from his waist.

"Just let me love you a little," Jongin actually whines. He’s growing a little impatient with Kyungsoo’s constant rejection of intimacy.

“Jongin, please,” he muttered.

Jongin continued to kiss him possessively and pushed his hands beneath the older’s ass, angling him up.

“Jongin, stop it!” Kyungsoo snapped, struggling to push the younger man off him. He wasn’t in the mood for this. He doesn’t want what Jongin is doing.

“Jesus, Kyungsoo, I need you,” he whispered as he kissed his neck.

“No, no! GET THE HELL OFF ME!” He shrieked, pushing Jongin off of him.

Jongin immediately stopped and looked at the older. Completely stunned.

“Soo…”

“Go sleep, somewhere else,” Kyungsoo said, coldly as he pulled the blanket over his small frame.

“I’m…”

“Just get out, Jongin,”

“Sorry” Jongin said, getting off the bed and gently closing the door. He didn’t mean to get out of control. He just wants things to be the way, they were. He leaned against the door and sighed heavily as he made his way to the nursery.

A lot of things were running through the younger’s mind. How can he help his lover? 

Did he push the older too much? He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

✨✨✨✨

Kyungsoo woke up with that voice in his head. When he fell asleep, he promised to wake up a different person. Today, he was going to hold and cuddle Sehan, but as soon as he opened his eyes, the voice started.

**_"You're worthless"_ **

He believes it because he can't find any evidence that contradicts what the voice is telling him. He knows he shouldn't listen to the voice, but why does it sound like it knows every secret Kyungsoo is trying to hide?. There is big hole in his heart. 

He doesn't need anyone to tell him that something is wrong with him. Kyungsoo figured that much out because Jongin called his mother for help, and hired a nanny for Jongbeom. He's doing his best trying to help the older in any way possible, Kyungsoo appreciates that but the voice tells him that he's a burden on Jongin and their son.

**_"They'd be much better off without you"_ **

Would Jongin and Jongbeom be better off without him? He wonders.

**_"So, much better without you" The voice says confidently._ **

"I don't want to do this," Kyungsoo thinks.

**_"You have to" The voice says_ ** **.**

Kyungsoo buries his face into the pillow and starts crying when the voice tells him that he's being selfish. He's making things difficult for Jongin.

**_"He can't handle this. He deserves so much better. You're ruining his life"._ **

Today will be a long day. Kyungsoo knows that he won't get out of bed, eat, or speak to anyone.

**_Jongin is disgusted with you. He won't touch you" The voice sneers_ ** _._

"Please stop" Luhan cries.

**_Stop being so difficult. You know you have to do it._ **

"He loves me! He won't be okay without me" Kyungsoo tries to fight back, telling the voice in his head to just stop. Jongin and Jongbeom need him.

**_Now you’re just being selfish. Think of everyone. Think of how happy it will make them._ **

Alone with his thoughts. Uncertainty fills Kyungsoo up.

Is it him, or them?

Please, reassure me! He thinks. He needs someone to tell him that he's not wrong!

Is he too damaged?

"Soo-ah," He hears the affectionately nickname. He knows the voice Kyungsoo knows that he has cried himself to sleep once again.

He's hugging him tightly, whispering sweet-nothings, caressing and kissing him. The voice is mocking every word Jongin is telling him.

"I miss you," Sehun whispers.

**_He's lying. He's tired of taking care of you._ **

"I love you so much. Let me, help you, Soo," Jongin begs.

**_Love? What a joke?! He hasn't touched you in months! Maybe he found someone else to satisfy him._ **

"Soo, please say something," Jongin continues.

**_Don't burden him, anymore than you, already have._ **

Jongin stops talking and just hugs him.

**_What do you think he will say when he finds out what you tried to do last week?_ **

Kyungsoo’s breath quicken. The voice hasn't stopped but Jongin stopped talking. He wants to hear Jongin, he wants to scream for help. He can't try what he did last week.

Last week, he had been bathing and sank underneath the water and wondered how badly it would hurt to drown. To do so would have been easy. After all, no one was paying attention to him. They were all lost in their lives. Jongin only cares about his Jongbeom and Jongbeom doesn't need him. He has his daddy, grandma, and a nanny. No one would have come to check on him until it was too late. He let out his air and waited. It was Jongbeom’s crying that had triggered some need in him to survive.

The voice called him weak, and pathetic for not going through with it. But he had to go and see why Jongbeom was crying when he has his nanny that he loves so much.

The voice continued until he found the little blade. The last cut wasn't completely healed, and he made a new one. The voice stopped, it helps ease the pain and shut the voice up for a little bit, Kyungsoo needed to conceal. He always cut somewhere that was easy to hide.

He never thought he'd go back to his old friend, the one who got him through middle school and high school. Blade never fails him.

**A Week Later**

"Are you sure about this?" Kyungsoo’s mother asked.

Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo needs help and he needs it immediately. No matter how much he tried to convince himself; Jongin realized that the older man needed professional help. He saw the cuts on his lover's wrist, he's too scared to ask what else Kyungsoo might've tried in his absence. 

"Ma, I need you to convince him. He thinks I'm abandoning him. He doesn't hear a word I'm saying," Jongin said.

When he told Kyungsoo that he's going to get him the help he needs; the older man was quick to accuse him of not wanting him around, wanting to get rid of him. It hurt Jongin but he can't risk having Kyungsoo doing something that will force him to live without his lover, so he decided to check into a clinic.

Kyungsoo needs around the clock help.

"Of course, I should've realized this sooner" She agreed. She supported his decision.

Jongin thanked her and went to check on Kyungsoo. When he found the cuts on Kyungsoo he immediately removed every sharp object in the house; and hated himself for not noticing sooner. 

"We're gonna get Papa help," Jongin said, to his son, who was looking at the ceiling. His gazed moved from the ceiling to his face, seeing him, Jongbeom suddenly cooed and gurgled.

A week later, Jongin and his mother-in-law found the perfect place. Jongin was sure to check his lover in the best clinic he could find in Seoul. Kyungsoo was less than happy about being gone. They had to force him. His mother and Jongin were subjected to a lot of accusations by the older man.

"I'm doing this for us and the baby. I love you so, much Soo," Jongin said to his lover.

"NOOOO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE SICK OF ME!"

"I HATE YOU KIM JONGIN!

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! YOU MISERABLE, COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!"

"EOMMA! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM SEND ME AWAY! "

"I TRUSTED YOU, MA! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Within the first week, Kyungsoo refused to see or talk to Jongin. But that didn't stop the younger man from trying, he always took flowers, Kyungsoo’s favorite, sweets, and even if Kyungsoo wouldn't see him the doctor always lets him watch his lover from a distance.

__________________________________________________________________________  
  


"Your husband is here," Dr. Seo said.

Kyungsoo ignored her and continued to stare into space. It has been three months since he was checked into the clinic. And in the three months, he refuses to see Jongin. 

Kyungsoo knows that to get better he needs to take an active role in his treatment. He can't be passive as a patient. He needs to work with his doctor as team and he has been doing just that. He was put on Antidepressants that took effect in about four to six weeks. That fucking voice was finally silence.

At first, Kyungsoo didn't feel up to taking an active role in anything and he doubted that treatment would help, but he pushed himself. He didn't want to be helpless. He wanted to see his baby boy growing, and taking care of his treatment was one way to feel in control again.

Opening up to his therapist wasn't easy. But he knew if he wasn't truthful, therapy was less likely to help him.

"He bought your boy," Dr. Seo said.

Kyungsoo looked at the doctor. He misses his baby so much for the first time in months he wanted nothing more than to hold his boy.

Last week when his doctor suggested that he sees Jongin and their son, Kyungsoo refused. He was reminded of everything he had said to his boyfriend.

How can he possible face him now?

"Jongbeom is here?" Kyungsoo asked, facing the doctor.

"Yes, he's a beautiful boy," 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded. Of course, he is. Their son has Jongin’s strong features. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

After twenty minutes the doctor convinced Kyungsoo to see them. He was nervous.

"He's my boyfriend," Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"You said my husband was here," Kyungsoo said.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Seo said.

For three months, he has been refusing to see Jongin. He couldn't help but wonder how big Jongbeom got. Kyungsoo saw how Jongin’s face lit up when he made his way to the visitation room.

"Baby,"

Kyungsoo felt guilty because Jongin looked so exhausted even if he tried to clean up he can tell the younger man was tired. The dark circles under his eyes were clear.

"Hi, baby," Kyungsoo greeted.

The sight of Jongbeom in his baby carrier made Kyungsoo smile. 

"Can I hug you?" Jongin asked, nervously.

Kyungsoo knows he's asking because he hated Jongin touching him, a few months back.

He nodded.

Jongin reached over and pulled him into a side hug, laying his head on his shoulder and laughed softly.

"I missed you so much, Soo," Jongin whispered.

"I missed you, too," Kyungsoo whispered, caressing their sleeping son's face.

"He just fell asleep. How are you doing, my love?"

"Better. He's grown so much," Kyungsoo said.

The rest of the visit Jongin and Kyungsoo spend talking, apologizing, and telling each other how much they missed one another. Seeing Kyungsoo holding their son almost made Jongin cry. After the visit, Jongin asked if he could see the older man the following week and he said yes.

Jongin visited Kyungsoo every Thursday and Friday with Jongbeom and every Saturday he came on his own to just sit down and talk with Kyungsoo.

It was more therapeutic than Kyungsoo realized. He was happy to get back to his former self. It wasn’t all sailing and smooth, there were days where he wasn’t feeling to himself but he pushed through. 

He has a boyfriend and son waiting for him to get better and back into their lives. Months passed by and his mother visited him too and a few friends came to see him. Kyungsoo was thankful for the support system he had in place. He didn’t dare take it for granted some people at the clinic didn’t have that.

One woman actually told the group that she’s going through a divorce because her husband couldn’t deal with her postpartum depression. He didn’t try to help her at all. He took their daughter and left her. It’s her grandmother who got her the help she needs.

After the group that day, Kyungsoo hugged Jongin tight and thanked him for being there for him. If Jongin wasn’t wondering why he didn’t ask. He just held him close and whispered how much he loved Kyungsoo and for the first time in months, Kyungsoo had no doubt in his mind about that.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo sat there watching his doctor. It wasn't a one on one. There were three women and two men, the women Boyoung, Jihyun, and Hyorin and the other man, Sangyeob were with him. No one was saying anything. 

Kyungsoo just wanted to go back to his room and look at the pictures Jongin sent him of Jongbeom standing. He couldn’t believe it that his baby boy was trying to stand and walk now. 

"If we're not going to talk, then I'm going to leave," Dr. Seo says. 

Kyungsoo looked at the others but they all looked the other way. He sighed and looked at doctor.

"Okay. I'm only giving in because I need to go home soon," Kyungsoo said.

She smiled and opened her book. Kyungsoo started talking about the lack of intimacy between Jongin after the baby was born. The others were listening as he went on and on. Most of them were surprised because this is the most Kyungsoo has ever said in all seven months he's been there.

The doctor explained that one of the very common symptoms of depression or other forms of mental health issues is loss of libido, or a lack of sex drive. 

Once the session was over, Kyungsoo waited until everyone left.

"Is there anything else, you would like to talk about?" Dr. Seo asked.

"I'm ready to go home. I know we've been talking about and I wasn't sure before," Kyungsoo said, making sure to look the doctor in the eyes. 

Dr. Seo was ready to let him go home a while back but Kyungsoo was terrified. He’s heard so many stories of depression relapse. Some people with major depression have symptoms only once in their life. Some have suffered from a relapse and he doesn’t know if he could handle another episode.

What if it starts again? Was one of his biggest worries when Dr. Seo was ready to release him a few months back. He wasn’t ready then but now he felt more confident that he was ready to go home. It isn’t going to be an easy adjustment but he was more aware of himself and understanding his condition much better than before.

He realized that he misses Jongin and their baby so much and for their sake he'll do everything in his power to take care of his health.

"Have you told Mr. Kim?" Dr. Seo asked.

Kyungsoo nodded. The last visit he told Jongin that he was ready to come home. Jongin was rightfully worried but Kyungsoo reassured him that he's more than ready to be home with them.

"And I want you to continue seeing me twice a week. I know that you're ready but I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly. Once I'm sure then I'll see you once a week and after that it will be up to you if you wish to continue to see me," Dr. Seo said.

"That's fine. I just want to be home with my baby," Kyungsoo said.

"Okay but remember this will only work if you follow everything I'm telling you. First, you have to take your medicine as prescribed, and at the same time every day that way it'll be easier if you do it along with another activity like eating breakfast. Get a weekly pill box which will make it easy to see if you've missed a dose."

Kyungsoo nodded.

"This is very important. Never stop taking your medicine without me or another one of your doctor's okay If you need to stop taking them for some reason let us know. If you stop suddenly, you might have side effects. Stopping medication abruptly may cause your depression to return. Don't assume that you can stop taking your medicine when you feel better," Dr. Seo said.

"I understand," 

Kyungsoo listened to all the do's and don'ts very carefully. When Dr. Seo was done. Kyungsoo went to the receptionist's desk to make a phone call.

"Can I make a phone call?" He asked. The woman looked surprised because this was the first time Kyungsoo has ever asked to make a call. She nooded.

"Thank you," He mumbled before dialing in Jongin’s number which went straight to voicemail. He must be at work, Kyungsoo didn’t want to bother him at work.

He dialed the home number, and his mother picked up. Kyungsoo’s heart quickens. He remembers the awful things he said to his mother, and he feels terrible about them. Even though the doctor says it's not his fault, Kyungsoo still feels terrible about it. He apologized to his mother but she reassured him that as long as he's okay, it's all forgiven.

He talks to his mother for a while and listens to Jongbeom babbling on the phone when he asks her to hold the phone to his baby boy. His mother tells him how happy she is that he will be coming home soon. He asks her not to tell Jongin because he wants to surprise him.

That night Kyungsoo sleeps like a baby. Knowing that he was soon going to reunite with his family. He just can’t wait.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome home, Soo," Jongin said. Kyungsoo smiled. It felt weird to be home after being away for so long. But boy was he glad to be back.

" Umma made a feast with all your favorites," Jongin said, dragging his bags inside.

As soon as he entered the house, he smelled all his favorite dishes. It felt like he was back home in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province. He followed Jongin who led him to their dining room. The places look just as he had left them probably because Jongin wants him to be familiar with everything.

"Where is Jongbeom?" He turned to face Jongin.

God, did he miss his baby.

"'I'll tell the nanny to bring..."

"No, I'll go," Kyungsoo cut Jongin off. Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo can see that he's nervous. He wants to reassure Jongin that he’s okay but at the moment all he wants is to hold his baby and he wants to show Jongin that he’s okay, not just tell him. He made his way to the nursery with Jongin right behind him.

Kyungsoo doesn't recognize the nanny. She’s not that one that worked here before he left. He walked over to the stranger, and looked at his baby. Jongbeom looks even more like Jongin now then he did a few months ago.

"Hello," The nanny greeted, looking from Jongin to Kyungsoo.

"I don't believe you two have met. Soo, this is Naeun. Naeun, this is my partner, Kyungsoo," Jongin introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Naeun said. But Kyungsoo was too engrossed by his son to reply.

"Wanna hold him?" Jongin asked, taking their son from Naeun. Kyungsoo nodded and reached for Jongbeom. He cuddled his baby in his arms. He couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at baby.

"Nini, he's beautiful. He looks just like you," He whispered, caressing his face.

"He's got your eyes," Jongin said, hugging the older man and wiping his tears with his thumb.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Naeun said.

"Papa is sorry for everything," Kyungsoo whispered.

Kyungsoo made his way to the dining room and hugged his mother. It felt good to be home.

"No more crying. We’re all just happy to have home, Soo-ah," His mother said, cuddling him. Just as he had done with Jongbeom.

"I can take him," Naeun reaches for the toddler.

Kyungsoo looked up to see the nanny he couldn't help but notice how attractive and young she actually is.

"That's alright," Kyungsoo said, taking their son from Jongin. 

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Jongin said to her and she nodded. Kyungsoo didn't like the feeling stirring in his heart. He didn't like how close and comfortable Naeun was to Jongin, it made him uncomfortable.

"Soo, are you okay?" Jongin asked, looking concerned.

His mother and Naeun looked at him. He quickly nodded. Jongbeom wouldn't stop fussing and he kept reaching for the nanny.

"I'll take him. You guys enjoy your lunch," Naeun said, getting up. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo let her take the baby.

"Don't be so down, Jongbeom can sleep in our room tonight," Jongin said, taking Kyungsoo’s hand in his.

Later that night, Kyungoo took a warm shower and tried to let it hurt him that his son wanted the nanny over him. Jongbeom is just a baby and it wasn’t his fault that Kyungsoo hasn’t been around.

Kyungsoo leaves the bathroom dressed in Pajamas and stops in his tracks when he sees Jongin lying on the bed with Jongbeom on his stomach. Babbling and playing with his father.

It was so beautiful to see the bond between his boyfriend and their son. He’s grateful that Kim Jongin is the father of his son. 

Kyungsoo remembers when he and Jongin found out that he was pregnant. They had only been together for two years. Jongin was focused on his career and Kyungsoo had been busy with his. 

It was a hard decision to make because they both understood that having a baby wasn’t just going to affect their relationship but their careers too. Jongin was supportive and caring. He was going above and beyond to make sure Kyungsoo was comfortable. He never once made Kyungsoo regret getting pregnant.

He joins his family on the bed and Jongin lies their son between them. Jongbeom doesn’t show signs of sleeping anytime soon as he continues to play.

“I’m so happy to have you home, Soo,” Jongin whispered before he fell asleep. Leaving Kyungsoo and Jongbeom to themselves. 

Kyungsoo folds him into his arms , Jongbeom coos into his chest, and Kyungsoo gives his son gentle kisses, making the toddler even more happy. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. Jongbeom fall asleep between him and Jongin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It has been almost three weeks since Kyungsoo was discharged from the clinic and he has bonded significantly with his son. Finally, Jongbeom doesn't cry for his nanny. He lies cuddling Jongbeom and sings him to sleep with one of his songs. Kyungsoo’s lips curl into a smile while Jongbeom sleeps.

It’s such a beautiful sight. If he could he would spend the whole day just watching his baby.

"Grandma is leaving today," Kyungsoo whispered to him. Not really expecting a reply but he liked talking to his son. He looked at the time. It's almost seven-thirty, he put Jongbeom in his crib, before heading to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He needs to take his pills. He was heading downstairs but stopped when he noticed Naeun. He walked over and saw that she was watching Jongin working out, shirtless.

He cleared his throat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh..m...morning Mr. Do," She said, looking embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo asked, it's not like he hasn't noticed how the nanny looks at Jongin, touching him with any excuse she can find. His mother had already warned him about her. She puts on an innocent smile.

"Um...Nothing, I wanted to ask Jong...I mean Mr. Kim, something but he looks busy," She said, clearing her throat.

Of course Kyungsoo knows that’s a bold face lie. She didn't look convincing. She quickly excused herself. He watched her as she disappeared into the room, she's staying in.

Once he heard the door click, he turned to look at Jongin. His heart raced at the sight of the younger man. Jongin looked so hot! His gorgeous face, his godly abs, sweat dripping down his brow as he jogged on the treadmill he looked so engrossed in his workout. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks hit up.

Why is he checking out his own boyfriend? Even if he has been home for weeks, Jongin hasn't touched him, not that he has been thinking about it. He has been so busy with Jongbeom that he forgot about his partner. Thinking how Naeun was looking at the younger man made his chest tighten.

What if something happened between them when he was away? Jongin wouldn't cheat on him, right?

Kyungsoo shook his head and carefully closed the door before going downstairs.

"Eomma, do you have to leave?" Kyungsoo pouted.

"I've stayed long enough. Appa is by himself,," His mother says caressing his face.

"Stay one more week," He pleaded.

"I would love too but I'm sure your father is straving himself," She chuckled.

Kyungsoo laughed. It's probably true. He’s impressed his father lasted this long without his mom.

"Good morning," Jongin greeted.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but slyly admire how sexy he looks wearing a stripped pattern navy double breasted suit, and his blond hair pushed back. Kyungsoo was getting hard just by looking at the man.

"You okay, Soo?" He asked, all he could do is nod.

Jongin was talking to his mother. Thanking her for everything and apologizing for not being able to drive her to airport. His mother wasn't leaving until later and Jongin has to go to work. After he calmed himself down, he walked Jongin to his car.

"Don't work too hard," Kyungsoo said, fixing his tie.

"I won't. Will you be okay?" He asked, caressing his face.

"Yea...Baek, Minnie, and Luhan are coming over,” Kyungsoo tells him. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again.

"Okay. If Jongbeom becomes a handful just let Naeun take him," Jongin didn't miss the frown on Kyungsoo’s face when he mentioned the nanny.

"You'll be late. Have a great day," He said, moving from the car. If this was before Jongin would've pressed him against the car and kiss him until he was breathless.

"I love you," Jongin said kissing Kyungsoo on the cheek.

"Love you too," He mumbled.

  
  


✨✨✨✨✨

After accompany his mother to the airport. Kyungsoo returned home. Luhan, Baekhyun, and Minseok were waiting for him. The trio immediately engulfed him in a hug.

"Shit! You scared us so much, Soo!" Minseok said.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.

"Guys...Guys! You're suffocating me!" Kyungsoo shouted and finally the trio let him go.

"Suho gives his regards. He took the twins to the hospital," Luhan said.

"Are they okay?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Yea it's a regular check up but you know how he fusses over everything. He’s been driving Yifan hung crazy," Baekhyun chuckled.

The others laughed and agreed.

"Wow, Minnie hyung; you've gotten so big" Kyungsoo said, rubbing his friend's belly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Minseok teased.

"You know, you're a freaking whale. Are you sure Lay impregnanted you with human babies?" Luhan jested.

Baekhyun laughed his ass off.

"How can you be so mean to a pregnant person?" Minseok frowned.

"Yah, Oh Luhan don't pick on my Minnie. He looks absolutely gorgeous!" Kyungsoo said, hugging the pregnant older man.

"Where is Beomie?" Baekhyun asked.

"He's with the nanny," Kyungsoo said.

"She still here?" Luhan asked.

"Lu..." Baekhyun said in a warning manner.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks

"Nothing! Soo wanna see my sonogram?" Minseok asks, begin searching through his bag.

"Tell me," Kyungsoo urged, looking at his friends.

"If I were you, I'd get rid of her ASAP," Luhan said.

"Luhan..." Minseok groaned.

"What? She has been playing house enough. We all noticed how she looks at Jongin," 

"You...Do you think Jongin..."

"Not a chance!" Baekhyun said quickly.

"Jonginie loves you so much. He’d never jeopardize what you and he have over some chick," Minseok added.

"I was gone for along time. Jongin has needs too..." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"Jongin wouldn't do that to you. I've known the kid since he was a toddler," Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo lets a breath and relaxes. He trusts Jongin. Jongin has never given him a reason to doubt him. He’s not going to start now.

After catching up with his friends, Kyungsoo promised to hang out with them soon. 

He spent the rest of the day cleaning and then cooked to keep busy. He spend the rest of the day playing with his baby boy. It felt nice to take his boy out and spend time with him outdoors.

The air was fresh and Jongbeom loved being outside. He couldn’t wait to Jongin to come home. This is how he wanted everything to be. Just him, Jongin and their son.

His perfect world. Within his reach.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We need to talk," Kyungsoo said as soon as he put the baby in his crib. Jongbeom fell asleep after tiring himself out. 

"Something wrong, Mr. Do?" Naeun asked, following Kyungsoo to the living room.

"I'm gratful for you taking care of my son while I was away. I’m happy he had someone beside his father to care for him,"

"It's my job, you don’t have to thank me," She quickly said.

"However I do not need help taking care of my man. And please don't deny it," Kyungsoo said, in a very serious tone.

"Um..sorry?" Naeun blinked, dumbfounded.

"I'm not blind. I've noticed how you look at Jongin but he's taken. I don’t know what went behind my back but I won’t stand for it infront of me," 

"Mr. Do I don't know what you're implying but Jongin and I have a strictly proffessional relationship," Naeun said, forging innocence.

Kyungsoo chuckled.

"Don't patronize me, young lady. I've warned you. I'm only letting you stay because my son. Don't let me catch you looking at my man again," He warned. Naeun stood looking at him, blankly, dumbfounded.

That bitch! Kyungsoo thought to himself. She probably mistaked Kyungsoo for a weakingly. 

That bitch has no idea.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You're up," Jongin said, looking at Kyungsoo.

"I wanted to wait for you. How was work?" Kyungsoo asked, helping him out of his jacket.

"Boring as always," He chuckled.

"Mhm...Did you eat dinner?" 

"Yea...Baby, you didn't have to wait for me," Jongin said.

"I wanted too," Kyungsoo whispered.

Heart pounding, Kyungsoo stepped closer. He's terrfied that after all the rejection, Jongin might not want him anymore. What would he even do if that was the case? Kyunsoo didn’t know but he was willing to try. Sliding his hands around Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo stood on tiptoe and began kissing his square jaw.

It has been so long since he kissed his boyfriend, his lips found Jongin’s and it felt like coming home. Kyungsoo kissed him deeply on the mouth, Jongin was a bit taken back but quickly deepen the kiss. 

"Soo," Jongin groaned huskily.

"No talking, Jonginie. Touch me," Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth.

Jongin didn't have to be told twice. He picked up Kyungsoo, bridal style and laid him on the bed carefully, and stood over him, loosening his tie. He lowered himself on him. 

They kissed each other breathless and Jongin was kissing his neck and marking his skin.

"God, I've missed you, Nini," Kyungsoo moaned. As Jongin undressed him and kissed every inch of his exposed skin.

"You've no idea how much I missed you, baby," Jongin whispers, kissing Kyungsoo’s c-section scar.

"So beautiful… You’re so fucking beautiful," Jongin whispered, pulling down Kyungsoo’s undewear, and kissed his inner thigh that has Kyungsoo moaning.

Every spot Jongin touches feels like he's being lit on fire. Kyungsoo lets him explore his body. This is the first time since Jongbeom was born that he’s let Jongin touch him.

Jongin kneeled at the edge of the bed, and bobbed his head up and down, rhythmically sucking Kyungsoo off. He took Kyungsoo’s balls in his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue. 

He worked his way down more and licked his asshole. He started circling his tongue around rimming Kyungsoo. He brought his tongue back up and sucked Kyungsoo some more while fingering him with his lubed fingers.

“Fuck! More!” Kyungsoo moaned as he tagged the Jongin’s hair.

Jongin covered his dick with lube then took more in his hand and rubbed Kyungsoo’s asshole and stuck a few fingers in then took them out.

"Put your hard cock inside me," he whispered hoarsely. 

"I want to feel you inside me, fucking me."

That's all Jongin needed to hear.

Pulling his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s warm hole. Jongin reached to align his hard cock with Kyungsoo’s moist rim. He pushed in until he hit his depth and groaned at the warmness that engulfed him. Kyungsoo moaned, and dig his nails into Jongin’s shoulder.

For a few seconds, Jongin stayed still. He looked at his beautiful boyfriend under him. Both of their eyes filled with passion and lust that’s well overdue. Jongin wants Kyungsoo get comfortable and it was taking all his strength not to thrust into him and start fucking him.

"Move, baby,"

Jongin began penetrating him. Kyungsoo’s hole pulling Jongin’s cock in, sucking him in deeper and deeper. Making the friction hotter.

"Fuck! I miss being inside of you so much!" Jongin groaned.

With Jongin thrusting into. It was slightly painful at first. It has been so long since they've been together, and Jongin’s length seems bigger than Kyungsoo remembers but as soon as Jongin began hitting his sweet spot, Kyungsoo forgot all about the pain.

Kyungsoo moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. As he spread his thighs wider to give Jongin better access to his body.

The emptiness that he had felt deep inside ever since the baby was born, Kyungsoo could feel it being filled now as his fingers tangled into Jongins hair.

Gasps sounding out in the otherwise silent bedroom. Whether belonging to Jongin or himself, Kyungsoo couldn’t say, his head spinning like that Ferris wheel.

They were completely one in that moment as Jongin moved inside of Kyungsoo all tangled. Jongin picked his pace and started thrust a little faster and rougher as Kyungsoo moaned under Jongin and held himself open. 

"Faster and harder," he extorted. "Harder!"

Jongin started pumping faster and the sound of his balls smacking Kyungsoo with each thrust seemed to be getting louder and louder. Jongin couldn't be happier to see his needy and demanding boyfriend back. He every part of Kyungsoo’s body.

It wasn't before Jongin’s cock twitch and he came, spurting hot come deep inside Kyungsoo as he moaned and ground himself against his chest. Kyungsoo came soon afterward all over Jongin’s abs and his own stomach. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s cock inside him pull slowly out of him.

"Fuck, I missed you," Kyungsoo whispered.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, baby" Jongin said, cleaning up Kyungsoo.

Once they were clean. The two lovers got on their bed and held each other.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long," Kyungsoo whispered, as he caressed Jongins cheek.

"As long as you're okay. I only care about you being okay, " Jongin said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**The next morning**

Jongin woke up when the sunlight draped across the bed over his eyelids. He let out a soft groan and reached his arm over to grab a pillow to shield his eyes from the morning light. His hand hits where the pillow should’ve been but instead he found his hand hit something of a different texter.

He slowly opened his eyes he brought them to what his hand rest upon, a petite boyfriend.

He smiled remembering last night's event. Kyungsoo let out a muffled grunt, signaling that he’s awake. Jongin slowly turned and faced him. He can’t help but admire the small, angelic cutie in his bed.

He carefully traced Kyungsoo’s face, before pulling him in for a kiss and mumbled a good morning. Kyungsoo chuckled and replied.

“Good morning my beautiful,Pororo,” he chuckled. Kyungsoo snorted and playfully hit his chest. Then he groaned.

“You’re hard,” Kyungsoo whispered, moaning appreciatively.

Jongin looked down and realized his boner was pressing on Kyungsoo’s stomach. He placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s nape and rubbed it gently before pulling him in for another kiss. 

Jongin moved his lips to fit with Kyungsoo’s .

“I am,” He whispered.

“Let’s do something about that,” Kyungsoo smirked. 

He moved Jongin’s right hand from his nape, bringing Jongin’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them passionately before guiding them to his asshole. Jongin pressed his fingers inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo gasped loudly when Jongin started thrusted his fingers in and out of him, fingering him open.

Kyungsoo then stopped Jongin’s hand. He climbed into his lap, straddling his boyfriend. He moaned as pressure applied to his ass as he lowered himself onto Jongin’s hard cock. He put Jongin’s hands on his thighs as he placed his on his torso.

Kyungsoo started gyrating his hips in a circle, continuously in one direction, then switched another. The tight pressure and warmth almost drove Jongin crazy. Jongin’s hand moved from his thighs to Kyungsoo’s hips.

Kyungsoo continued grinding against his cock. While Kyungsoo rode him, Jongin started jerking him. Kyungsoo began panting, leaning as close as Jongin wanted to pull him for a kiss he knew better.

The heat in Jongin’s cock grew and he let a groan of his own. Kyungsoo whimpered into Jongin’s ear, he bit his earlobe to distract Jongin from wanting to kiss him. Jongin thrusted upwards, his cock hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate, his hole clench shakily around him, making it impossibly tighter.

They both gasped at the same time.

“I’m close,” Kyungsoo murmured.

In one swift smooth movement, Jongin switched their positions. Now he’s on top, pounding into Kyungsoo. Jongin began to thrust at Kyungsoo’s prostate quicker, and Kyungsoo’s back arched with pleasure.

“Fuck…I’m gonna cum, Nini…” Kyungsoo was cut when Jongin thrusted harder. Kyungsoo clenched onto his back as his eyes went blurry and the hot liquid squired across his chest.

Jongin seemed to have the exact time he grasped the sheet with one hand Kyungsoo’s hips with the other and sunk himself deep into Kyungsoo, curling his toes.

"Ma...rry me!" Jongin moaned louder than Kyungsoo did as he exploded inside him. Before he dropped on top Kyungsoo. Panting and covered in sweat and semen, Kyungsoo allowed his heart rate to regulate. Before speaking.

"Did... Did you ask me to marry you?"

“Shiitt! That wasn’t how I wanted to do this” Jongin said, embarrassed.

Kyungsoo was a bit taken back because he knows for a fact that Jongin doesn’t care much for marriage. This was a big problem between them when they first started dating. He made it clear that he doesn’t believe in marriage nor did he see it in his future. Which Kyungsoo accepted because although he thought about marriage it wasn’t a deal breaker if his partner didn’t want to marry.

“Why now? After all these years?” Kyungsoo asked, caressing his face.

Jongin smiled and kissed Kyuntsoo.

“I finally thought of one good reason to do it,” Jongin says.

“What is that one good reason?”

“To prove to the person that I love how much I love him. That I would give anything, I would do anything, I'd be anything... to make him happy.” Jongin reached over to his suit and took out a small box out of his suit’s pocket.

“I was going to do it tonight but I guess this is as a good of time as any,” Jongin said, nervously.

With trembling hands he opened the small box, and revealing a thirty-five-carat diamond ring. 

In all the years, Kyungsoo has known and been with Jongin. He’s never seen his boyfriend so nervous. Jongin has always been confide and outgoing.

“Will you marry me?” Jongin asked.

“You’re serious about this?” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, hoping to see uncertainty somewhere in his eyes but all he saw was love and adoration. There was no doubt in Jongin eyes. He only comfitmed it with his next statement.

“I've never been more serious about anything in my life,”

With rivers of tears rolling down his cheeks, Kyungsoo nodded and said “Of course, I’ll marry you,”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I will marry you,”

Jongin slip the ring on and hugged Kyungsoo tight and kissed him, deeply.

“I love you so much Soo,”

“I love you too, Jonginie,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Suddenly Kyungsoo remembered that there was something he wanted to talk to Jongin’s about. He broke the hug and looked at his boyfriend very seriously.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin frowned.

“The Nanny...” Kyungsoo stated simply.

“Naeun? What’s wrong with her?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head of course his boyfriend is clueless as ever.

“We don’t need her. I won’t be going to work any time soon and I’ve been feeling much better. I’m taking my medicine and seeing my therapist,” Kyungsoo said.

“Soo, Jongbeom can be a handful. That’s…”

“I don’t want her in my house. I don’t trust her,” 

Jongin looked conflicted for a moment and nodded understandably.

“We can always find another nanny,” He suggested, kissing the Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Good. Can you please go get our son from his room? I miss him,” Kyungsoo said, pushing the Jongin away.

Jongin quickly got dressed and headed to the baby’s room. Although he doesn’t understand why Kyungsoo doesn’t like Naeun. He figured it’s best to just let the nanny go. Kyungsoo’s mother wasn’t all that happy when he hired her anyways.

“Good morning, Jongin” Naeun said.

“You’re up,” Jongin smiled.

“I heard Beom- ah on the monitor,” She explained following Jongin inside.

“I’ll get him,” Jongin said.

“I can take him if you and Mr. Kyungsoo want to spend the morning together,” She offered.

“That’s alright. Soo wants him,” Jongin said.

“Okay, but if you need me…or anything I’ll be in my room,” She said, before disappearing into the room.

Jongin picked up his son and made his back to the room where Kyungsoo was dressed and admiring the ring on his finger.

“I think I know why you want the nanny gone,” Jongim smirked.

It made him feel happy that after all these years, Kyungsoo still got jealous even though he knows just how gay Kim Jongin is for him.

“Shut up and give me my son!” Kyugnsoo blushed. He took the baby and Jongin started making a bottle for him.

“After all these years…I can’t believe you still get jealous over me,” Jongin teased.

“Jongin just give me my baby’s bottle,” Kyungsoo reached for the bottle, his cheeks rosy.

Jongin couldn’t help but tease Kyungsoo. It was too cute. He’s always loved his sassy and possessive Kyungsoo.

“You’re so beautiful and captivating. I couldn’t look at anyone else if I wanted too. No one can hold a candle to your beauty, Soo,” Jongin whispered, planting a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo blushed and tried to ignore the Jongin’s teasing, but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding out of his chest. Because after all these years every word out of Kim Jongin makes his heart flatter like the first time he met him.

“I love you, Soo. Thank you for getting better,” Jongin whispered, as he cradles Kyungsoo who was holding their son.

“I love you too. Thank you for getting me the help I need and for being there for me and Jongbeom. Not many do what you did for us,” Kyungsoo said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Six months later, Jongin and Kyungsoo decided to let their nanny go and got married shortly after. Jongin makes sure that Kyungsoo takes his medicine one time and always looking after his little family. With help from Jongin and their family, Kyungsoo is recovering well. He spends a lot of times with his son and husband. 

Having quit his job, he’s a full time stay-at-home dad.

**Two years Later.**

It wasn't long before Kyungsoo told Jongin that he was pregnant again. It was such an exciting and terrifying moment for the lovers but they were happy. And were prepared for whatever was to come. Jongbeom was excited to be a big brother.

When Kyungsoo went into labor, Jongin had just signed the biggest deal for the company. He made it just in time to witness Kyungsoo’s manner of dealing with childbirth which was to cuss everything and everybody, and that included Jongin.

When Jongbeom was born his mother-in- law was the one that stayed in the room with his Kyungsoo but with their second child, Jongin insisted on being there for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo refused to get the epidural shot much against Jongin’s dismay. After what seemed to be forever, Kyungsoo who was straining suddenly let out a big breath relaxed then there was a cry.

“Oh my...” he said.

“Congratulations, guys, it’s a boy,” the doctor said.

An hour ago, Jongin didn’t think anything could compare with the happened at the meeting. Until now he has another son. He suddenly understood everything Chanyeol had time told him. 

His family is everything.

The baby was placed in Kyungsoo’s waiting arms, and even tired and sweaty, he’s still the most beautiful guy he had ever seen.

“Nini, look at we did,” Kyungsoo said, his voice breaking as he looked their son’s tiny face.

“You did it, Baby. I love you,” Jongin whispered. Looking down at his son he felt his own eyes burn.

“We did it, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered huskily, as the new born was looking at the ceiling. His gaze moved from the ceiling to his face seeing him. The infant suddenly cooed and gurgled.

“Hi, baby,” he whispered, tickling the baby’s stomach. 

“Such pretty baby,” Kyungsoo said. He looked over at Jongin.

“Want to hold him?” He won’t bite,” Kyungsoo teased.

Jongin chuckled.

Making sure the baby’s head is resting on his chest. Jongin slide his hand up from his bottom to support his neck. Gently, he moved the baby’s head to the crook of his arm, still supporting. He placed his other hand under his bottom.

Using the cradle hold, Jongin looked at his newborn son.

“Hey, Sonny” he whispered to the infant who simply blinked up at him.

“What should we name him?” Kyungsoo asked.

The past nine months the two of them couldn’t agree on any name. It was easy naming Jongbeom but for some reason they just couldn’t come to an agreement with their second baby.

“I was talking to Baekhyun, and he suggested Jongsoo,” Jongin said.

“We’re letting crazy Baek name our son?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well, he’s The Godfather,” Jongin said, laughing.

“Okay, Jongsoo it is,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“Hey, Kim Jongsoo,” Jongin said to the baby.

“Where is Jongbeom?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol will bring him later. Try to relax, baby,”

The happiness and love that their first baby brought into their life is beyond measure, and now they have another child. Preparing can be as rewarding and special as the first time. 

Even though Kyungsoo’s been through pregnancy and childbirth before. He’s aware of the changes to come — and helping their eldest child understand what to expect was one of the best way to prepare for the joyous event.

“Papa!” Jongbeom shouted as he hugged Kyungsoo.

“Another son, Soo?” Baekhyun teased, rubbing his swollen belly.

“You look like you’re carrying a boy too,” Kyungsoo said.

“Boy, girl or alien! I’m just ready for him or her to come out already!” Baekhyun frowned.

“Baby, you look so beautiful like this,” Chanyeol compliments, rubbing his husband’s stomach.

“I don’t know how the hell Minseok hyung and Suho keep getting pregnant all the time,” Baekhyun complained.

“So you don’t want another baby after this one?” Kyungsoo asked his friend.

“I already told Yeollie. This isn’t for me!”

“Just wait until you hold your baby for the first time. You’ll be begging Chanyeol to knock you up” Kyungsoo laughs .

“Jongbeom look at your baby brother, come here sonny,” Jongin said, reaching for his eldest son.

Kyungsoo watched his husband and sons and he couldn’t be happier. He wouldn’t trade his moment for anything.

“Lay and Minseok will visit you guys later,” Chanyeol informed Kyungsoo who nodded and continued to look at his little family.

With their friends and families visiting, Jongin and Kyungsoo were unable to get some time alone but they understood that their families and friends are just as happy as they’re about the new addition to their family.

“I love you, so much,” Jongin tells him once they were alone.

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo whispered back.

Finally he could have his happy ending. It was perfect. 

**The End**

  
  
  



	12. The Ability To Truly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ SEXUAL, PHYSICAL AND MENTAL ABUSE  
> ⚠️ TALKS OF ABORTION  
> ⚠️ MPREG  
> ⚠️ HOMOPHOBIC SLURS  
> ⚠️ PLEASE IF ANY OF THESE MIGHT TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ!

"Soo hyung, do you want ramen?" Jongin asked.

The older man didn't answer him so Jongin went into the living room to check on him. Kyungsoo was crawled into a ball, clearly crying again. He walked over to him and hugged him tightly. He really hates seeing him like this.

"Sshh, it's okay," Jongin comforted him but Kyungsoo’s crying only got louder.

"No, it's not," He said between sobs.

"I know but you can't cry every time he comes on the TV," Jongin says, looking at the reason his best friend is a crying mass again.

That fucking asshole! He'll never know why Kyungsoo was ever interested in him. He could do so much better.

"He's forgotten all about me," Kyungsoo said, his voice barely audible to Jongin.

"He ruined my life," He sobbed.

Wu Yifan is a dead man if Jongin ever sees the asshole again. He knew he was trouble from the moment he approached Kyungsoo at the club three years ago. Jongin couldn't trust that guy and he just proved him right. Too bad Kyungsoo had to get hurt in the process.

"I'll never work again. Nobody will hire me," 

"You will. This will die down and directors will start calling again," Jongin encouraged.

"No director is going to hire a faggot," Kyungsoo snapped.

"Don't use that word," Jongin said.

Kim Jongin is Kyungsoo’s best friend. He's supportive, loyal, honest, trustworthy, kind, and thoughtful. He has also been in love with Kyungsoo God knows for as long as he can remember. He doesn't have the courage to go after the man of his dreams. It kills him to see Kyungsoo like this.

Doh Kyungsoo was one of the most promising young actors. Everyone wanted to cast him or associate themselves with him. Jongin has known the older man since he was just twelve years old. He's always believed that Kyungsoo could be a big star someday.

But trusting that asshole Wu Yifan was his ultimate downfall. Yifan used him and tossed him aside leaving Jongin to pick up the pieces.

A few months ago Yifan released a sex tape. Outing Kyungsoo. Obviously the asshole covered his own ass. The public is going crazy over who the mysterious man in the video is. Jongin told Kyungsoo to just out him too.

But Kyungsoo refused.

"Rapper Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu has signed on for his first film. The Chinese-Canadian rapper has been roped in as the lead in Director Shin Sukho's directorial debut film "Terms Of Endearment". His co-star is none other than f(x)'s Victoria Song. Wow! Just looking at the promo pictures I can see the chemistry brewing between these two. Looking forward to seeing the film.``

Jongin turned off the tv. Why is he even venturing to acting when he's a rapper? He wondered.

Kyungsoo was in the closet for quite some time. There were rumors about his sexuality but they died down when he started dating his former co-star, Jung Eunji.

Kyungsoo never wanted to publicly come out of the closet. Whether it was obvious or not. It was still his private life and his own business. Whatever he chooses to disclose with the public was his choice. Yifan took that choice from him.

All because of his jealousy. 

Kyungsoo buried his face in Jongin’s chest. Jongin felt the man’s tears soaking his shirt. He knows he can’t do anything for him. He held him close.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized.

“Sorry for what hyung?” Jongin asked.

“You’re worried about me. You missed work because of me,” He says.

“Don’t say sorry. I just want you to be okay” Jongin smiled .

Honestly he’s terrified of leaving the older man alone because of what happened six months ago. The sight of Kyungsoo in his bathtub with his wrist sliced is imprinted in his head forever.

Jongin can’t even leave him for a minute without worrying that Kyungsoo might try something again.

“You deserve so much better than him, ” He whispers, cradling the older man in his arms. He hopes Kyungsoo sees that soon.

“Love you, Nini,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Jongin knows that the older man means it in a platonic way, yet his heart still skipped a beat. How can it not when he has loved Kyungsoo in silence for years.

His friends all told him to tell Kyungsoo before someone comes and takes him right under his nose, and that’s just what Yifan did.

“You’re gonna be okay, hyung. You will see,” He says, he can hear Kyungsoo’s light snoring. 

He smiled and hugged him tighter. Kyungsoo is going to be alright, he promises it himself.

✨✨✨✨

The level of fatigue caught Kyungsoo off guard. He was throwing up multiple times a day, and functioning as a human was really difficult.

"Come on, we're going to see the doctor," Jongin said, forcing him out of his bed. Not that he put up much of a fight. 

Beside fatigue, exhaustion is wearing him down and has taken over him. He stopped making plans with friends, cooking dinner, and traveling. 

Every day was eat, takeout , nap, throw up, sleep, repeat. Doing the bare minimum — getting out of bed in the morning and showing up for work — took everything out of Kyungsoo. It’s nothing like anything He's ever experienced before. It’s all-encompassing and permeates every aspect and minute of his day. 

If Kyungsoo’s manager hadn't called Jongin to check on him, he would've never got to know that he's sick. 

The doctor visit was long and it kind of scared Jongin. Kyungsoo is suffering from sever depression after that sex tape was leaked. He's slowly getting better but is nowhere near the Kyungsoo he used to be.

Kyungsoo’s parents disowned him when the sex tape leaked. They wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn’t just his family, many of his friends in the industry turned their backs on him. You’d think people would be more open minded in 2020, but Jongin was shocked just how many of Kyungsoo’s so called friends turned him on.

Phone calls stopped, the invitations, work. Within two weeks, Kyungsoo’s acting career was over. Kyungsoo knows that Jongin is just trying to be that positive light that he needs but he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this. Still he let Jongin comfort him.

The nurse called him in telling him that his friend is asking for him. 

"You okay?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo nodded and pulled the older closer as he hugged him tightly. He hears him sniffling. 

"I'm pregnant," Kyungsoo whispered. 

Jongin didn't say anything and just hugged him. The doctor said that tomorrow the blood work results will be emailed to him. 

"Now if you are thinking about not having the baby. This is the time to take care of it," He suggested. 

"What should I do? " Kyungsoo asked. Jongin knew he couldn't make this decision for him as much as he wanted to. 

"Whatever, you decide I'll be right here to support you" He said.

“It’s Yifan’s,” Kyungsoo says, hoping that Jongin will reason with him not to keep it.

Jongin wondered how Kyungsoo isn’t showing because it has been almost eight months since Kyungsoo’s whole life went into chaos. 

He wanted to ask if he had seen Yifan since the tape was released because that would be the only explanation to his pregnancy, but he decided not to. If Kyungsoo wanted him to know then he’d tell him. Jongin was never on to pry into people’s lives even if it’s his best friend.

Does he want to keep?

What if it turns out to be like his father and betray him?

“I know. Like I said I’ll stand by you no matter what you decide,” Jongin promises, hugging him.

For the first time in a long time, Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin has been with him every step of the way since his life got ruined by his former lover.

Looking at healed cuts on his wrist, he frowns.

He really tried to kill himself? How did things get so bad to the point of him trying to take his own life? It was terrifying.

Kyungsoo didn’t know the power Yifan had over him because despite everything. There are days he hopes that Yifan will come begging for forgiveness and in his mind, he does forgive him.

Wu Yifani was Kyungsoo’s first love, the only man he has ever risked getting involved with. Kyungsoo knew he was different as much as he accepted that he couldn’t have everyone else knowing about his sexuality.

Does anyone know a famous gay actor in Korea?

The answer would be no, Kyungsoo wasn’t going to let his sexuality ruin his dream of becoming an actor, all his friends, Jongin, Baekhyun , and Chanyeol have encouraged him to pursue a career in the entertainment industry.

“You’re a natural born actor!” Baekhyun had told him.

“How is Baekhyun hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, after several minutes of silence.

“Oh, you know what happened to him?” Jongin asked. He honestly didn’t think Kyungsoo followed the outside world.

He hasn’t left his apartment in days. When Jongin wasn’t watching him Chen stayed with him, and he decided that Kyungsoo doesn’t need more drama.

He nodded.

“Hyung is okay,” Jongin says. When the news came about Mr. Byun’s embezzlement scandal. He and the others tried to be there for Baekhyun.

“People are so disgusting. They ruined his entire life like that,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“Not all people,” Jongin says, caressing the older’s face.

Kyungsoo looked up, searching his face before dropping his gaze to his lips, his desire clear. Jongin required no further invitation.

He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s and claimed his mouth; softly at first, unwilling to take advantage of his vulnerability no matter how much he wanted the older man.

Jongin’s eyes snapped open and quickly pulled away.

“Shit! I—Sorry,” He quickly apologized.

Before Kyungsoo could say anything the nurse came back with a package and told them that Kyungsoo can leave. She gave them all the necessary information.

Kyungsoo quietly walked behind Jongin. He wanted to bring up the kiss but seeing how Jongin was avoiding it, he decided to let it go.

**A week later.**

Kyungsoo was surprised to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol at his door. He has been expecting Jongin but the Jongin has been MIA since they kissed at the hospital a week ago.

Kyungsoo’s manager has been staying with him. Despite everything that’s happened the company hasn’t dropped him, yet.

He wonders how long until they terminate his contract. He doesn’t even know if he wants to go back to that word especially now that he’s pregnant.

“Well I guess you don’t miss me,” Baekhyun teased when he saw the disappointment in Kyungsoo’s face.

“It’s not that…I was just…”

“You were expecting Jongin. He has work today” Baekhyun says, dragging him back to the couch.

“You don’t look pregnant,” Chanyeol said, looking at Kyungsoo’s belly.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun slapped his boyfriend

“What? It’s not a secret!” He frowned.

“I’m only six weeks,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes.

“You really want to keep it even after all he did too?” Baekhyun asked.

“It’s not my baby’s fault. Why should I punish an innocent for something. He or she’s not involved in,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Baekhyun nodded and started filling him in, on what he missed. Minseok has some mysterious boyfriend they haven’t met yet.

“Luhan and Sehun are back together?” Kyungsoo asked.

That was the biggest surprise to be honest after the way Sehun left him heartbroken. Why would the older take him back? He wondered.

While Baekhyun continued to talk and fill Kyungsoo on what he missed. Kyungsoo was too tired and started drifting to sleep. As soon as his eyes closed the moments he tried hard to bury so deep inside of him, surfaced.

Even in his dreams Yifan hunts him.

_ “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he whispers, caressing his face. _

“I love you, Yifan hyung” Kyungsoo hears himself saying.

_ “Love you, more kiddo. Love touching you, kissing you, fucking you” The older grins.  _

The smile Kyungsoo immediately fell for.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo hears himself saying. He remembers that night it was the night of their anniversary and Yifan had taken him out and then they got a hotel room where they made love until the sunrise.

_ “Soo-ah” Yifan moans. Kyungsoo sees himself buried in the older man’s lap. _

_ “Fuck, Kyungsoo! I’m gonna cum” Yifan moans, thrusting upwards and fucking his mouth. _

A different moment plays in his dreamland, this one isn’t about their intimate relation. It’s the Yifan that he hated.

_ “Are you fucking him?” The older man demanded. _

_ “No, I’d never do that! I’m not a cheater,”” Kyungsoo shakes his head. Denying the accusations. _

_ “You’re such a fucking faggot!” _

_ “You let everyone fuck you! _

_ Is this how you’re getting these fucking roles?” _

Kyungsoo sees himself sobbing, trying his best to calm his lover down. He knows what’s coming next, he should run but Yifan is mad and he can’t leave him.

He begs and begs the older man to stop but his cries are unheard. As Yifan forces himself into him. Kyungsoo begs and begs but his begging falls to deaf ears.

_ "You fucking around with that son of a bitch?! _

_ “NO! I love you, hyung. I would never cheat on you” Kyungsoo cried. _

_ Yifan said that was a lie and he doubled his fist and hit him again. _

_ “You’re lying to me!” He shouted. _

The pain was unreal.

Kyungsoo’s face was bleeding his lower back in pain.

He kept telling the older man “I didn’t do it. I didn't do it. But I’ll tell you I did if you’ll just stop. pPLEASE JUST STOP”.

He laughed and swung again. He choked him until Kyungsoo lost consciousness.

_ “That will teach you to cheat on me, BITCH!” The older man spat. _

“Soo!” he heard someone calling his name.

He convinced himself it’s just a dream. Then he felt someone shaking him. He quickly jumped back.

“Whoa, it’s okay,” Baekhyun stepped back.

Kyungsoo looks around and realizes that he’s in his apartment.

“I didn’t want to wake you, but you were crying and tossing,” Baekhyun explains.

Another nightmare, Kyungsoo wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, before collecting himself.

“What was that about?” Baekhyun asked, but he was ignored.

✨✨✨

**Seven Months Later**

“You’re avoiding me,” Kyungsoo says, looking at Jongin. 

Kyungsoo is seven months pregnant now. His body is rapidly starting to show his condition, Jongin didn’t think he could get more beautiful than he already was but he was wrong. 

Kyungsoo looks breathtaking, accessorized with a radiant, mummy-to-be glow. With his baby bump on full display, the clingy fabric makes sure to show his pregnancy curves.

He has arms tenderly rubbing his bump. He looks happier and healthier than he did seven months ago. It makes Jongin happy to see him, like this.

“No, I’m not,” he denies it.

Although he’s around; Kyungsoo knows that Jongin has been keeping himself at a distance. He doesn’t touch, caress, or fool around with him like he used.

“Was the kiss that bad?” Kyungsoo asked, he couldn’t handle not having Jongin through this pregnancy. And if he somehow ruined that then he would never forgive him. Jongin is all he has.

“Of course not!” Jongin was quick to answer, he has been feeling guilty for taking advantage of Kyugnsoo while he’s vulnerable. He decided to distance himself from Kyungsoo.

“You’ve been distant. Don’t think, I haven’t noticed,” Kyungsoo says, looking hurt. Jongin didn’t know what to say to be honest. He didn’t think Kyugnsoo paid any attention to him.

From what Baekhyun told him, Kyungsoo always seemed to be doing better than before. Just a few weeks ago, Kyungsoo had gone to a party with Baekhyun and the others, Jongin saw him but he didn’t approach the older man.

Kyungsoo’s laughter made him so weak, he simply couldn’t move from where he was hiding. His old Kyungsoo is slowly coming back and he didn’t want to ruin that.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry so much about me” Jongin chuckled.

“So you’re allowed to worry about me but I’m not allowed to worry about you?” Kyungsoo asked, looking more upset than before.

Jongin leaned in and cupped his face, and for a moment they just stared at one another. There is that look again the same look Kyungsoo gave him before he kissed him. Seven months ago.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jongin said, letting go of his face.

“Why not?”

“Just don’t,” Jongin said, moving away from the pregnant male.

“You don’t want me?” Kyungsoo concluded, but Jongin heard him loud and clear.

“W…what?” He stuttered.

“I’m fat, disgusting, and pregnant with another man’s child. So you fell out of love with me” Kyungsoo said, tears already gracing his face.

“What? No, no,” Jongin quickly rushed next to him and hugged him.

“You know I’m in love with you?” Jongin asked, honestly he thought he was hiding so well.

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything and continued to cry.

“I don’t expect you to take responsibility for another man’s child,” He says between sobs.

“Listen to me Soo, you’re not fat, or disgusting. I’ve no problem with taking care of you and the baby if you’d let me but I don’t want to take advantage of you, hyung,” Jongin said.

“Take advantage of me?” Kyungsoo gave him a confused look.

“Why do you think you’re taking advantage of me?” He asked.

“You’re pregnant and vulnerable, I don’t want you to have any regrets,” Jongin says.

“Nini, you’re not taking advantage of me. I wanted you to kiss me that day. I wanted to kiss you,”

Jongin can always tell when Kyungsoo is lying, looking into Kyungsoo’s eyes, he knew that Kyungsoo meant what he said.

“I wish I’d release sooner, just how much I loved you. I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said, more tears spilling out.

“Please, stop crying. I hate to see you cry,” Jongin said, hugging him. He wanted to shout just how much he loves Do Kyungsoo. The man of his dream just confessed to loving him. Jongin released Kyungsoo from the hug, and sweetly kissed him.

“Even if you ended up with someone else, I’d still love you. Don’t ever think that I would fall out of love with you for any reason. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you,” Jongin confessed against Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I want you, Nini,” Kyungsoo moaned as their kiss got hotter.

“Want me?” Jongin asked.

“I want you to take me,” he said, messaging the younger’s thigh. Jongin’s eyes widen. As much as he would love to have his way with Kyungsoo, There’s a baby in his tummy.

"But..." Jongin’s mind was whirling.

"But the baby!" he protested. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff.

"The baby will like it," he said.

"But- but won't I hurt him?" Jongin asked. 

Kyungsoo’s expression softened and he reached out to cup Jongin’s cheek.

"No, I promise," he said. "Plenty pregnant people have sex and their babies turn out fine." He leaned forward, the light in his eyes turning hard.

"I have been outrageously horny for the past seven months, Kim Jongin. If you keep refusing me I will seriously make sure you’ll never enjoy sex with anyone. Ever. Again," He threatened.

Jongin watched him with nervous eyes but slowly nodded. Honestly, seeing Kyungsoo like this was really turning Jongin on more than he’d like to admit. He has been controlling himself.

“You’re sure about this?” Jongin asks, leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo, his arms wrapping around Kyungsoo’s protruding belly and peppered his neck with kisses.

“I think my body speaks for me,” Kyungsoo chuckled, guiding Jongin’s hand onto his erect cock.

“I see but there is no way we can do it on the couch,” Jongin says.

He carefully picked up Kyugnsoo, bridal style.

“I’m heavy,” Kyungsoo protested.

“Nonsense, you’re light as a feather,” Jongin says, guiding them to the bedroom and carefully lying the pregnant male on the bed. He was quick to remove all his clothes and freed his hard cock.

“Damn,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing Jongin carefully, his eyes fixed on Jongin’s cock.

“You like?” Jongin teases.

“I do, now get over here and fuck me,” Kyungsoo demanded.

Jongin walked over, and slowly kissed him, and started removing Kyungsoo’s clothes.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” Jongin murmured, slipping a hand up Kyungsoo’s thigh and trailing his fingers across his skin before wrapping around his erection.

Kyungsoo moaned, resting his palm on Jongin’s chest.

“Kyugnsoo hyung,” Jongin stroked him gently.

“Damn, you’re so hot!” Jongin moaned as he coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube before bringing them to Kyungsoo’s entrance, teasing around the hole.

“please, stop teas…” Kyungsoo was cut off by a loud gasp when Jongin finally pushed a finger inside him. It felt amazing, it has been so long since he had someone other than himself to touch him. 

Jongin mused as he wiggled his fingers, he located Kyungsoo’s sweet spot, and dragged his finger over it slowly, making him cry out his name.

A minute later a second finger was added, giving Kyungsoo time to adjust before scissoring them in a slow rhythm, occasionally brushing Kyungsoo’s prostate.

Kyungsoo moaned shamelessly. He has forgotten what’s like to have someone else touch him like this.

He moved one hand from Jongin’s chest and used it to jerk himself off in time with Jongin’s movements. Jongin licked his lips, now this was a sight to behold. It’s the first time that he gets to see Kyungsoo lose himself like this and all because of him. Jongin slowly removed his fingers before grabbing the lube in order to slick up his cock.

He wants Kyungsoo to be comfortable, he’s seven month pregnant. He gently grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist and pushed him onto the bed, letting him rest on his side. Jongin got behind him and pulled Kyunsoo into him so his entrance was lined up with his erection.

“You okay?” He whispered. Kyungsoo nodded, Jongin slowly pushed in, moaning at the feel of Kyungsoo’s tight heat surrounding his cock.

He waited until Kyungsoo got used to him but Kyungsoo was impatient ,he groaned, and pushed back to let Jongin know that he’s ready. Jongin began to thrust into Kyungsoo, angling just so he barely brushed against his prostate.

“Right, there…Jongin ah,” Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin thrusted into him careful not to hurt the baby or Kyungsoo. He played with Kyungsoo’s hard nipples before stroking Kyungsoo’s hard cock.

Jongin asked him if he was okay once again. Kyungsoo could only grunt in reply, getting close. Jongin ran his tongue over Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling him closer so he could go deeper, letting out beastly grunts of his own.

“Faster, Nini,” Kyungsoo moaned, pushing back into Jongin’s cock.

Never in a million years did he think he would be in this position with Doh Kyungsoo, the man he has loved for so many years in silence.

Kyungsoo was clamping down hard on Jongin’s cock, a sign that he was close to coming. Jongin kept thrust slow, and steady, hitting Kyungsoo sweet spot over and over again, making him moan and writhe with each thrust.

“Are you close?” Jongin’s voice was shaky and he was losing his rhythm as he sped up. Kyungsoo nodded before Jongin gave one last thrust into Kyungsoo’s prostate and his body froze up before he came with a high keen.

That was enough to push Jongin into his own orgasm, pulling Kyungsoo as close as he could and coming deeply and violently inside Kyungsoo.

For a while, they lay there in their post-orgasmic haze. The only sound in the room was their panting before Jongin pulled out of Kyungsoo’s body and rolled him over so he was facing him.

“I love you,” He said, pulling Kyungsoo closer.

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo whispered. He yawned.

“Get some sleep,” Jongin said, hugging him.

When he started to get off the bed.

“Don’t leave me, please stay with me,” Kyungsoo murmured.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here” Jongin whispered to the sleeping pregnant male.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Six Years Later**

“I totally knew you two would end up together,” Baekhyun said, handing Kyungsoo a drink.

“Liar!” Kyungsoo said.

“I made a bet with Yeol and look at you guys now,”

“You’re so fucked up for that for betting on us,” Kyungsoo said.

“Well you were the only clueless about Jongin’s feelings for you,” Baekhyun said.

“Fuck! I know, I’m an idiot. Can you not fucking rubbing it in?” Kyungsoo said, pushing his friend away.

“Should you be cussing with your belly that big? Can’t he hear it?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyugnsoo rubbed his belly, and smiled.

“If Kyungsuk and Gijoon turned out fine. She’ll be okay too,” He said.

“She?” Baekhyun asked.

“Shit!” Kyungsoo muttered.

He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about the baby’s gender because Jongin wants to be surprised, Kyungsoo refused to wait nine months to find out the baby’s sex.

“You better keep your mouth shut if you hint anything to Jongin, I’ll make sure Baekhyun Jr. will never see daylight again,” Kyungsoo threatened.

“Relax, Satansoo, I won’t say anything. When are you having it anyways I feel like you’ve been pregnant for two years,”

“You feel? I feel like I’ve been pregnant for six years!” Kyungsoo shouted.

“Whatever when are you due?” Baekhyun asked.

“Six weeks can’t wait to see my little princess,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“Tired of the boys already?” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo looked over to his five-year-old son, Kim Kyungsuk and his two-year-old, Kim Gijoon playing with his husband.

“I could never get tired of my boys,”

“Are you kidding me? Your boys are demons, their father included,” Baekhyun said.

“No, they’re not!”

“Do I have to remind you. What do they do when I baby-sit them?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo laughed, remembering how he and Jongin found Baekhyun tied up by their eldest. 

“You shouldn’t have fallen asleep.” Was all the pregnant male said, before getting up and heading towards his family.

“Remind me again who is going to wash all those clothes you three are rolling in the dirt with?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Papa!” Five-year-old Kyungsuk ran to him.

“Kyungsukie, careful,” Jongin scolded when the four-year-old almost bumped his head into Kyungsoo’s belly.

“Okay, daddy,” The boy says, and starts telling Kyungsoo about what they were doing.

“Your daddy is going to have a field day washing those clothes,” Kyungsoo said.

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll make sure you don’t lift a finger,” Jongin said, kissing the pregnant male.

Kyungsoo nodded. He knew that he would end up washing those clothes though. The day his dear husband manages to operate any machinery in their house will probably be the day it rains frogs.

“Kyungsuk ah, are you having fun?” Kyungsoo asked, ruffling his eldest’s hair.

They’re celebrating his fifth birthday. Even though they invited all his friends and classmates he refused to play with them and stayed glued to his father and his brother.

Gijoon started pulling at Kyungsoo’s pants before Kyungsoo could pick him. Jongin picked him up.

“I’m here with the boys. Don’t be on your feet too much, baby,” Jongin said.

“Why does it seem like every time I see you, you’re pregnant?” Minseok asked.

“Not even hyung! You’re late,” Kyungsoo said, giving him a hug.

“Yeah putting away criminals takes a lot of hours,” 

“You’re lucky, Lay hyung is here with Minsoo and Miyeon otherwise I’d never let you forget it,” 

“Do you get meaner with every pregnancy?” Minseok teased, before waving to his husband and children.

“I think so. For some reason I just feel like making everyone else miserable with me,” Kyungsoo winked.

“Well as long as you don’t act on those urges we good,”

Six years ago, Kyungsoo didn’t think he’d ever be this happy. So, much has changed since then. He has a man who loves him to the moon and back, two-soon to be three wonderful kids, who he’d give anything for.

He can’t help but wonder if Jongin hadn’t come over when he did the moment he decided that life wasn’t worth living?

Then his beautiful angels wouldn’t have their lives. It breaks his heart every time he thinks about it. Kyungsoo goes to a lot of counseling because he wants to stay and see their children grow up, get married, and give him grandchildren.

Even if his son looks just like his biological father, Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to hate an ounce of that boy. Kyungsuk was all his. 

“You’re really never going to tell Yifan he has a son?” Minseok asks, looking over at five-year old, Kyungsuk.

“He doesn’t deserve to know my son. There’s absolutely no reason for him to know about him,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his belly.

“What about Kyungsuk?”

“What about him?” 

“Are you going to tell him that Jongin isn’t his biological father?” 

“If I die then that’s one thing but as long as I’m alive. Wu Yifan will never touch the hair on my son’s head. Kyungsuk’s father is the man that’s been there for him long before he was born, and continued to be with him. Through his tantrums, who nursed him back from colds, fevers, and attended countless play dates, and stayed with him at hospital for two weeks, that's my son’s father,” Kyungsoo said.

“I understand. I won’t say anything,” Minseok said.

Knowing Kyungsoo and Yifan has put Minseok in an awkward situation but he respects Kyungsoo’s wishes. Yifan shouldn’t have betrayed Kyungsoo like that.

✨✨✨

“I am so glad, that’s over,” Kyungsoo said, sitting on the couch.

“Told you not to stand around too much,” Jongin said, joining his husband on the couch, and started rubbing his feet.

“Fuck that feels good,” Kyungsoo moaned.

The last two pregnancies have been a blessing but this one is just taking a toll on him. He’s sleepy all the time, hungry, and so lazy then he remembers when he was pregnant with Kyungsuk and Gijoon.

“Where are the boys?” Kyungsoo asked, noticing the silence in their house.

“After all that running around, and sugar, they knocked out,” Jongin chuckled.

“You better get ready for the dentist for those appoint all those candy’s , you let our sons eat,” 

“Those teethes will fell out. I’ll worry about the next ones,” Jongin shrugged.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and laughed. “You spoiled them,” He said.

“I spoil you, too,” Jongin said, leaning in and capturing his lips.

“Don’t even think about touching me,” Kyungsoo warned. He wasn’t in the mood to be pounded into.

“Aww, why is this baby so difficult? I remember how horny you used to get when you were pregnant with Kyungsuk and Gijoon. You never could keep your hands off me,” Jongin groaned.

“Well this pregnancy is different. Go take a shower or help yourself, ” Kyungsoo said, getting up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Jongin frowned.

“Sleep, finally your daughter… Shit!” Kyungsoo shouted he really isn’t good at keeping secrets. He was proud of himself for going so long.

“Daughter?” Jongin’s face lit up and almost immediately frowned.

“I WANTED TO BE SURPRISED!” He whined.

“Well…Surprise, it’s a girl,” Kyungsoo said, laughing.

“You suck!” Jongin said, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

“Better start picking names,” Kyungsoo shrugged, waving to his husband before he disappeared into the master bedroom.

Jongin laughed and followed behind the pregnant male. He had a feeling it would be a girl because Kyungsoo is carrying really high. When he was pregnant with Kyungsuk and Gijoon, he carried lower.

“Baby, help me with the names,” Jongin said, lying next to him.

“Let me sleep, damn it,”

“I would’ve if you didn’t ruin the surprise for me” Jongin said.

“Nini, I’m tired, baby,”

Jongin looked over and saw Kyungsoo smiling.

“Fine but I end up naming our daughter a name like…Bong-dong, it’s your fault!”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Jongin kissed his cheek and hugged his sleeping husband.

“Soon you’ll be with us, princess,” He whispered, caressing Kyungsoo’s stomach. The baby moved.

“She’s excited too,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“I love you, so much Do Kyungsoo,”

“I love you, too. Thank you for always being here,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

Jongin leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo, passionately.

"Thank you for giving this perfect family," Jongin whispered, hugging the pregnant male to sleep.

**The End.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are direct plot lines from the Boys In Love -Series By my dear friend YugBam97Lover on AFF who gave me permission to use her fic. I absolutely adore her! Go check out her series. You won’t regret it! 🤗


End file.
